A Night of Solace
by Grayjedi-Productions
Summary: The Van Eltia sails towards Port Zekson for the final battle. Some things may better be left unsaid, but when the future is unknown, there might never be a chance again. But these feels did not spawn from nothing. They are but a continuation of a larger story. A smut fic that contains futa.
1. Dearly Beloved

Eleanor Hume was a good girl.

A former Praetor Exorcist, travelling far and wide to protect the people of the land. Now a rogue agent, traveling with pirates, daemons, and stray malakhim. A double-agent spy; now full traitor. Life turned upside down since she joined this band of misfits and debauchery.

And yet, with renewed eyes, Eleanor believed she following both her heart and her head.

The revelations about malevolence, the nature of Innominat, therions, and all forces within the world was enough to make any normal person's head spin. But not for her. Blame, and excuses, Eleanor tossed those aside and took it into her own hands. To repay the world for near tranquility. These sins, despite chosen by others above her, were hers to bear.

But passed the shocks and pains, passed the tears and sorrow, there was something else that she felt she needed to get out. Something else she needed to talk about.

But would now be the right time?

Talking with Rokurou gave her advice. He was always straightforward with his answers.

 _We're getting close to the end of the journey._ He reminded her. _If you want to talk with her, it'd better be soon. While we're still on this boat. Because once we hit land, we're heading right into the dragon's mouth. And gods know what we'll find there._

Biting the salty air, Eleanor walked across the Van Eltia. Its cleaned and worn boards lightly squeaked as she approached another person.

A young woman with long black hair. Her clothes in tattered rags with a draping black cloak too big for her. Goldenrod eyes hardened like an old coin. In her right arm, a retractable blade and in her left, wraps containing a therion's devouring claw.

"Velvet, was there something you needed to talk to me alone?"

The woman turned around, her hand on her hip as she usually does. "Where's Laphicet?"

"Oh, he wanted to stand watch with me, but I told him to get some sleep."

Velvet loosely smiled. "I own you. The little boy's always trying to play the tough guy."

Eleanor turned the smile. "Just like the person who named him."

"He's nothing like me." She shook her head. "His motivation comes from hope."

The two leaned over the ship's railing, feeling the wind breeze against them. Strange how everything they are fighting for, for the world, and it appears nothing is happening.

"The wind is nice, isn't it?" Velvet broke their silence.

"Yes. The world may teem with hardship and sadness, but it's also filled with beauty. The endless ocean, the islands to the south. Even the frozen tundra and volcanos."

"And it's humans that make home all among this beautiful and cruel world." Velvet sighed, leaning harder on the rails. "I finally understand what Laphi saw when he sat looking out over the ocean."

The two watched silently as the ship continued its course. The black-haired therion broke their silence again.

"Eleanor." She held her hands together. "I have a single favor to ask of you."

"Yes, Velvet?"

"Should anything happen to me, take care of Laphicet."

Eleanor's brow furrowed. "What? Is there something the matter?"

"I have a theory… Innominat's power is fundamentally the same as therions so…" She tightened her left hand into a fist. "… No, 'theory' is too rational. A part of me wants to leave something. Something separate from my hatred. It wants me to leave this world with hope."

"W-wait, you don't mean..?"

Velvet turned away from the sea, leaning back. "Humor me, ok? If the worst happens, I'm counting on you."

"… I understand. You have my word. I'll look after Laphicet." She closed her eyes, slowly walking away. "As much as I'd love to take advantage of this momentary weakness, I can't. My oath is to obey your orders until my dying breath."

The woman blinked for a moment. A gentle smile grew on her lips as she chuckled. "I almost forgot about that. Good thing I kicked your butt earlier."

She giggled. If it wasn't for Velvet, for Laphicet, for Rokorou, Eizen, Bienfu, and Magilou, she would have never had this experience. This adventure. This unclouded view.

She stood there, playing with her fingers as her partner returned to watching the waves. "… Isn't Laphicet gonna get worried if you stay out here for too long?"

"He fell asleep just before I came out."

"Oh." She paused. "… It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"I'd say the same to you." Sweat was forming on her forehead. The christened Lord of Calamity turned around, giving her usual frown.

"Is there something the matter? Your sweating is gonna get you sick."

The redhead bit her inner lip. It was now or never. "V-velvet. Could we go back to your room? I have something that I want to talk to you about. In private."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this place not good?"

"N-no, no! I just feel that… your private room would be best."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet sat on her bed, listening to the waves splash against the boat. Despite being a pirate vessel, they managed to keep the inner parts nice and clean. Maybe it was just Eizen's stern leadership. Or maybe it Van Aifread's strict rules.

Still, this was a weird request Eleanor wanted. Usually when the naïve Exorcist sweat, she was lying about something. In Phi's opinion, it was her better trait. Better to be bad at telling lies than telling lies so easily.

Her thoughts disappeared when her door opened and Eleanor came in. She locked the door behind her and took a seat beside her. Must be something important. Was it something she was concerned about taking care of Phi?

"So what did you want to talk about?" Velvet asked.

The former Exorcist took a slow breath. "We are coming to the end of our journey."

"Yeah. It's been a long adventure hasn't it? Remember when Rokorou and I first met you?"

"You saw me _crying_."

"It'd left a mark, didn't it?"

Eleanor shook her head. "You called me a crybaby."

"We weren't exactly friends back then."

"Yeah. Things changed haven't they?"

"Yeah…"

Both anxiously sat, waiting for the other to speak.

"H-hey Velvet?" Eleanor spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Remember back at your village? One of the town's err, folk said that had a crush on somebody?"

"What about that?"

"Do you remember what he was like?"

The therion tapped her shoulder, closing her eyes. "No I do not. It's been a long time. Why?"

"I know that we are heading off to the final battle. And when you told me to look after Laphicet if anything happened to you." Her voice wavered.

"And?" She turned towards her.

"I… I want to… I just…" She stuttered. Her green eyes stared into her's.

And she kissed her. On the lips.

What seemed like an eternity lasted for a brief second before Eleanor backed away, head down and fingers crinkling her dress. "Th-there… I just wanted to let you know."

Velvet stared back, blinking a few times. Subconsciously, she pinched her skin. Nope. She was still awake. Probably. But did she really just… _kiss_ her? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? _Why?_

"When did you-"

"A little while after you forced me to serve you. When we arrived at the port of Islegand."

"That was when you were spying on us. Even then, you felt this?"

"Call it…" She deeply sighed, her face blushed red. "Call it whatever you want."

Eleanor rocked on the bed, wondering if she should just leave. It was embarrassing enough. And these questions felt too revealing. She couldn't imagine Velvet returning her feelings. Her heart belonged with the Malakhim they took care of. It was foolish.

Just before she got up, Velvet grabbed her arm. Shadows fell over her eyes. "Stay for a moment."

"W-what?"

"Just stay." Eleanor did as she was told. She stared at her partner, her eyes still cloaked by her long hair.

"Velvet?" She hesitated. The raven-haired woman pulled herself close and returned the kiss.

For Eleanor, the second kiss felt just like the first. This time, Velvet pulled away. Quiet as before, the two sat. Finally, Velvet spoke up.

"I think," She muttered. "I might have just tasted something else. Something that's not blood."

Eleanor gulped. Was this a test? Did she really taste anything other than blood? Or… maybe this was something she wanted.

Summoning her pride, she asked, "Do you want to check again?"

The therion wasted no time. They embraced one another, lips locked on together. Tugging and pulling, they scooted over to the bedrest. Every time one pulled away to caught a breath, a low moan escaped their lips. A few echoed louder while the other 'shh-ed' them.

First the armor clanked to the floor. Next the bare clothes. Finally, down to their undergarments. The blanket beneath them crinkled as they laid on top. Bare naked on the bed, staring at one another with flustered redness on their cheeks.

"Do you have… any experience?" Velvet asked, holding Eleanor's hand.

"I've read a book about it."

"During Exorcist training?"

"N-no, they were… Bienfu's."

A thin grin spread on Velvet's face. "You took a peak?"

"W-we had them, and the rides take a long time so I… naturally read a few."

"Don't make excuses, you were curious."

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean-"

"You are _such_ a crybaby." She smirked.

"I-I am not!"

Teasing Eleanor was always fun. Even went they were laying on the bed. Pulling the sniffling girl close, she kissed her forehead. "I know. You're not. It's why you're able to take Laphicet as a vessel. After everything you've been through, you've found your path and stuck with it."

Her voice lowered, listening to her talk.

"Even if we had a rough start, you spying on us from the beginning… Thank you Eleanor. For sticking with us. Through thick and thin."

"V-velvet…"

Smiling, she kissed on the lips, closing her eyes. Their arms pulled one another close and their legs crisscrossed over each other. Slowly, Velvet laid on top her, taking control. She aggressively kissed as Eleanor sunk into the bed. Her larger chest squeezed against her moderately sized breasts, warming their bodies.

 _It_ is _another taste… Like berries…_ She thought, sliding her tongue in Eleanor's mouth.

But the former Exorcist wasn't submissive. She tugged on the therion's tongue, breathing, and probing her tongue in her partner's mouth. Back and forth, they exchanged their tastes, rubbing the nubs of their clits together.

"V-velvet…" Eleanor said, taking a moment to breath.

"Yes?"

"I want to try something else. Swing yourself around."

At first, she was confused. She wanted her rear facing her? Was this something she read? She nodded, lifting herself up and rotating herself around. Her face just centimeters away from Eleanor's crouch and her ass hovering over Eleanor's.

Velvet sighed, "I don't understand-"

Her words cut short. Something slid inside her entrance. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't painful as Niko said it would be. That feeling spread, sparking up her core. A feral moan passed her lips as she leaned on her partner's body.

Eleanor rested on hand on her ass, sliding her index and middle finger in and out. She looked at the clear liquid coating hand. Up and down her clit, she gliding her hand across her sex and pulled her hand back. There was no smell she found as she took a lick of her coated finger. It took a moment to process that taste. It wasn't bitter, but it wasn't sweat either. Curious, she lifted her head, lips quivering just before her sex.

She took a gulp and lunged forward.

Velvet gasped, her eyes dilating as her partner dove her tongue in. She felt her tongue push and pull, twist and turn, roll and swirl inside her. Her breathing stuttered, pleasure rolling over her head and body. Her mind wandered for a moment and returned. She wasn't just going to let Eleanor have it all. Hooking her arms around her lover's legs, she dipped in her partner's cup.

Their lust built on each other. As Eleanor added her fingers, Velvet did the same. As Velvet tongued deeper, Eleanor tried further. Faster, their little battle pushed each other to the brim, swaying the bed. Until it burst and they climaxed.

Velvet and Eleanor's bodies shook, and flooded their mouths with each other's creamy liquid. And they hungrily drank their share. Bathing in their partner's afterglow, the Lord of Calamity swung herself around and kissed her love on the lips.

"You're very sweet. Like a tart apple."

The former Exorcist blushed, chuckling at her compliment. "Of all the things you couldn't taste, it finally broke with me?"

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

They laughed, resting on each other. Loving glances held with one another as they unwound. And yet, Velvet wanted more. Was it her therion hunger getting the better of her? Or was it something more. Ignoring it for now, she pressed her cheek against her love's.

"H-hey Velvet, did you leave something on the bed?" Eleanor asked.

"No. Why?"

"I thought I felt something odd." She looked down their body and froze. She pointed down at a thick bulge between them. Attached to…

"Is that a..?"

Velvet rolled herself off and stared down her body. To her surprise, and horror, there was something she did not have before. A throbbing rod of flesh, topped with a pinkish cap. Her eyes widened, she wanted to scream and nearly did before Eleanor's hand cupped her mouth.

"We'll wake up everybody on the ship!" She shushed.

"I know, I know!" She growled. "But what is that?!"

"It's a dick of course! You remember when we suddenly switched bodies with the boys in that hot springs!"

"I **know** what it is, but why is it on me!?"

"Could this be an extens-" She cut herself off from Velvet's snarl. "Could this be related to your therion powers?"

"How should I know?!"

The two sunk prone on the bed, not wanting to move. A night of kinship and love ruined by a sudden revelation. It wasn't like Innominat's truth, but it was a close second.

"I can't have this." Velvet muttered. "I'll chop it off!"

"H-hey, hey! Don't do anything rash! Let's just wait for awhile. Maybe it'll go away on its own."

They laid on the bed, doing their best to casually look at one another, ignoring the other problem in the room.

"Is it gone?"

"No, and I can feel it too. It's…" Velvet shuttered.

Minutes passed as neither of them said anything. Just the sound of their breathing and the ocean rippled across the room. And Eleanor couldn't take it. She wasn't going to let their night together end on a sour note like this. Her arm strung down her partner's body and grasped her cock.

"Eleanor, what are you doing?" The Lord of Calamity demanded. She felt the Exorcist slowly massage and pulled her shaft. Just like before, the same pleasure rode up her body. It shivered her down as the redhead kissed her from her breasts down.

Now with her partner's lips kissing her newest member, she stared back. "Do you even know what you are doing?" Velvet shook her head. She had an idea what she was going to do.

"No, not really." Eleanor giggled, stroking off her lover's cock. Rubbing its hard shaft, she watched Velvet's face twist and turn in shivers. It was payback for all the jokes they passed without her knowing.

She grew adventurous. Her mouth opened and swallowed her shaft. Breathing slowly, Eleanor rocked her head back and forth on her cock, smothering her skin with her saliva. Alternating between strokes and sucks, she watched Velvet move to her own beat. Her inexperience was spotty, but her hands expertly tugged and pulled her shaft. Eleanor wasn't lying when she said she was good with her hands.

Velvet's hands reached to the edges of the bed, gripping tightly as she tried to control herself.

"E-eleanor… I'm..!"

A burst of liquid exploding her mouth. Her eyes widened as she gulped down the cream. A taste of bitterness dissipated into rich gooey sugar. Her love's cock throbbed and twitched as more came and poured down her throat.

When it all ended, Eleanor pulled her mouth away, swallowing it all down. Velvet heavily panted, pulling her love close. They stared at one another before embracing in a kiss. To her surprise, Eleanor's mouth tasted as sweet as before.

"H-how was it?" Velvet tentatively asked.

A sly smirk grew on her face. "Compared to sale'tomah, it was nothing."

She barely contained a laugh, pulling her closer by her butt. Together again, Velvet still felt that her cock has hard as it was before. They grew silent, but they both had an idea what the other wanted to do. Eleanor backed her hips against her love's shaft, mere moments before it cleanly slid in.

"Are you sure?" The therion asked.

"If it's anybody that I felt should, it'd be you."

Those last words softened Velvet's eyes, caressing her cock against Eleanor's sex. She couldn't find the right spot, slipping and out-right missing until she thrusted in. The redhead's face winced in pain. It felt as if something had snapped between her legs but the pain passed soon enough.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice rimmed with concern.

"Just shocked. I'm fine. Really."

Perhaps it was relief or just brevity, but Velvet chuckled, thrusting in and out of her love. She returned the same, bouncing herself on her rod, feeling her ass squeezed. A revelation came to mind and a low giggled travelled up her throat.

"What's so funny?" Eleanor asked, amid her panting.

"I don't see why Rokurou's complaining. Your butt isn't bulky, it's cute."

Scarlet rushed up her face, almost stopping their beat to catch a breath. Laughing, but keeping it low, they embraced resting forehead to forehead kissing as before. By instinct or passion, they quickened their pace, gasping and moaning. Kisses tugged and pulled lips and tongues. The bed grinding against the wooden floors.

"Haaa, a-almost...!"

"M-more!"

Begging and panting, pleasure scorched up their bodies. They shivered and cried out each other's name as they climaxed. Velvet's cock twitched and spurted rich liquid. Trembling, Eleanor bucked her hips, squeezing every bit before collapsed with Velvet in tow.

Dazed, tired and happy, the two women laid on the bed, hand in hand. Smiling, they scooted close and let weariness take them.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

When Velvet came to, she gazed at the strange world. A blanketed white world with just the bed. Eleanor had disappeared and she was alone. An endless scape of white dotted with ruins and flowers scattered about. She had been in this world countless times. Talking with ghosts and specters. Nightmares and dreams.

"Was your night eventful?" A voice asked besides her.

Velvet turned, seeing the malakhim from before. Short red hair that ended with silver tips. A center 'V' cut in her clothes, emphasizing her chest. But the most mysterious thing part was her strange one-way mask, shaped like wings.

"Seres." She sighed, sitting up on the bed. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you'll greet your older sister?"

"No, it's not." As much as she saw her as another Malakhim, she was her sister reincarnated. Despite her denial. "So you felt what I was doing."

"Of course." Her voice was completely neutral.

"What? Isn't that a little…" She couldn't find the word. "Are you going to scowl me?"

"No. You're old enough to know what the consequences." She walked around the bed. "I don't think you need any explanation."

"So what's the point of this?"

"Just to say, 'I'm glad that you found somebody after all these years. That heart hasn't forgotten what it means to love'." A smile grew on her face. "At least, that's what Celica would've said."

"I…" After such a long time, Velvet felt at ease. Under the night skies, or the quiet beaches she's been on, she never once felt that she could let her guard down. "Thank you Seres."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Land-ho!"

"It's not land-ho if the land's already been found."

Eizen grunted as Magilou slid herself down the ship's railing. With Port Zekson coming into view, it'd only take a few minutes before they docked. Once there, it was a straight shot to the Empyrean's Throne and then who knows what.

The air was tense from crew's anxiety. It would be the last few moments they'd see him or any Malakhim. Perhaps, this was for the best. With so much damage between their race and humans, it'd take decades if not centuries to heal those wounds. But now was not the time to think of such actions.

Rokurou was still practicing his swords with an old wooden katana. Each swing flying sweat off his half-naked body. It was amazing that he'd continue even after Shigure's death.

"999… 1,000!" The Yaksha daemon grinned, setting aside his practice weapon.

"Having one last workout before the big kill, hoho?" Magilou smirked, tilting her hat.

"Hell yeah! Gotta have a warmup so your muscles would cramp right?"

"Whatever you say."

Throughout this journey, the Earth Malakhim has made odd friends. Two daemons, an Exorcist, a 'witch' and another malakhim with purification powers. Life was a strange game he played even with the Reaper's Curse.

"Say, has anybody seen Velvet, Eleanor or Laphicet?" The witch chimed.

"Actually, no we haven't. Are they still sleeping?"

Almost on cue, the smaller malakhim walked up the stairs, his face burning red.

"Hey Laphicet!" Rokurou greeted him with his usual smile. "H-hey, kid. Are you alright? Looks like you have a fever."

"N-no, no! I'm fine. Really!" He sounded like a kid that found something he wasn't supposed to.

"Ooooh reaaally? Can't have ya being all sick just before we kill Artorius right?"

"I'm not sick! I'm just… ok."

"'Just ok'?" Eizen raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound like it."

"Well, it's just that-"

The floorboards creaked as Eleanor and Velvet walked up the stairs to the ship's main deck. They seemed relieved, almost in-sync. Velvet was the first one to speak. "We almost there?"

"Just a few more minutes." Eizen shrugged. Rokurou chuckled, walking over to them. That smile slowly came to a frown. He felt something was off.

"Soo Eleanor? Did ya ask?"

"Y-yes and it… went well." She seemed to avoid the whole subject.

"What? That's it? Nothing else? She didn't deny you did she?"

"No, no! Velvet just smiled and nodded and everything went well!" Even the raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the impression I'm getting. Hey Laphicet, what happened?"

The little Malakhim shuttered, looking up from his compass. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

The war-daemon cupped his chin. A thought passed and sudden revelation came to mind.

"No way! You didn't!" He howled, laughing. Eleanor and Velvet's face turned a bright red.

"We did not!"

"Holy shit you did! Aahh man! Great job Eleanor!" He gave his thumbs-up to the Exorcist's disapproval.

"I hope you didn't make the room a mess." Eizen rubbed his temples. Who knows what happened in there. If heated arguments between them almost had drawn blades, what would sex do?

Laphicet hid his face under his hands, too embarrassed to say anything. But behind him, a gleaming smile shined brightly from Magilou as she laughed.

"How scandalous! The forbidden love between two star-crossed lovers, only amplified by their natures as daemons and exorcists!"

"Magilou, you better not." Velvet growled.

"On a darkened night, when all lights were out, the young Exorcist left her windows open. A shadowy figure, black as a swan jumped through. Pinning her to the wall!"

"That's NOT what happened!"

"Forcing herself on to her, they broke papers and furniture, fueled by nothing but lust! She crawled down her body, ripping her clothes! It took a single kiss to have her scream, 'Devour me O' Lord of Calamity!'"

"That's it! Double sale'tomah for you!" Velvet roared, whipping out her wrist blade. Laphicet smartly ran as the therion dived right for Magilou, missing by just an inch.

Eizen heavily sighed, watching the chaos break out. Rokurou teasing Eleanor, Magilou getting on Velvet's nerve and poor Laphicet doing his best to stay out of it. He turned his back to the ruckus, pulling the young Malak away and took command of the ship.

 _This is one helluva way to start the day…_


	2. Eleanor's Descriptive Run-down

_Let us turn back the clock, to the time when the fire started, but not known…_

Slid into her own corner, Eleanor snatched up her parchment pad and pen. It was something that she asked the Van Aifread crew if she could purchase one. Despite the suspicious looks, they allowed her to buy it.

Being the spy for Lord Artorius had its sacrifices. With the entire Abbey alerted to her traitorous actions, she hoped at he'd inform his Legates of her spy work. But in the matter of saving face, she did as she was told.

Eleanor gripped the edge of the table, feeling the boat rock over a wave. Thankful Innominat she was not boat-sick.

"Alright…" She said to herself, scribbling down her thoughts. "We'll do a rundown on every important person on the ship."

"First off is… Laphicet. Or Malak Number Two as Lady Teresa called him. A small boy Malak, clothed in a long-flowing robe. His hair stands in the front and seems to change depending on his expressions. Always seen with a compass."

The Exorcist smiled at her penmanship. Legible, detailed and to the point.

"Next up is… Eizen. A rogue Earth Malak. Tall, short-blonde hair and muscular. Uses his fists, despite having various artes. I'd say he might be tethered to somebody on the ship, but it doesn't look like it. Prideful and well informed in Abbey movements. It appears we need to up our security for the ports."

"Then comes… Rokurou Rangetsu. Brother of Shigure Rangetsu. Almost has the same build as his brother. A rivalry between the two. Becomes one-minded in duel battles, willing to attack allies if they interfere. Wields two short blades yet never uses his longer one. Why is that? The right side of his face reveals his daemonic nature."

"And now… Magilou." Eleanor paused, tapping her chin with the quill. "Uhhh… She uses artes like an Exorcist, claims to be a witch." She stared at her notepad. In all honesty, that's what anybody else on the ship would've said. They barely know anything about her as much as she tells them.

"And now, the leader of this band of renegades, Velvet Crowe. Middling height, hair that could touch the ground, tied by the loosest band. Dark, maybe pitch black. Clothing that could only cover the parts that matter with no shame. Doesn't seem to be effected with cold weather or hot beaches. Armed with a retractable wrist blade and additional foot slashers. The way she moves… It must carry some type of meaning. It's fierce, but… calculated. Like a cold flame coming to a blaze."

"It's almost as if she's carrying some kind of burden. But that's impossible, right? Daemons are just destructive creatures by nature. But she even recites Lord Artorius's maxims. Was she a former student? Why hasn't the rest of the Exorcists know about her? Is it because she became a daemon that Lord Artorius abandoned her? Is that her revenge?"

The redhead stared at her words. Velvet's description filed even more questions than the rest of the crew. Weariness held her shoulders but she shook it off and continued.

"She trains by herself, flipping, kicking and slashing. Her muscles are in constant motion. She may look a little thin but that's not the case. People hardly distract her, bringing a cool air about her. That piece of cloth she uses for her chest looks so loose I'm surprised that she avoids the nipple slip."

Eleanor stared again. Velvet's description looked more like a detailed outline for stage-show of the heroine. It almost seemed too detailed. Her mind tried focusing on other things.

Toned muscles that could break wood in a single strike.

Golden eyes just etching the supernatural.

Red… lips…

"Well it doesn't help that she just lays it all out there!" She cursed, throwing her quill to the wall.

Her hands trembled as she pulled away from the desk and looked at a mirror. Her face was blushed red. She needed to reaffirm herself. Velvet Crowe and her allies were her mission for spying, nothing more. Velvet Crowe and her allies were her mission for spying.

Velvet Crowe and her allies were her mission.

Velvet Crowe and her allies.

 _Velvet Crowe_.

"Even the name just rings _right_ …" Tired, the Exorcist returned to her bed. She could feel her face just burning. It was there. She never denied it.

But some things were just better buried in. Some things just can't be forgotten. Just like her mom's meals. Or the scream as she sacrificed herself for her.

"The sooner this mission is done… The better."


	3. Three Vantage Points

"Is being illogical really that bad?"

"Well…"

"At the Empyrean's Throne, I remember Velvet standing, despite the horrible pain she felt. Rokurou is training with all his heart to defeat his brother Shigure. And Kurogane used his own head to forge a powerful blade."

"None of that… is very logical."

"Yeah. I don't know quite how to put it, but…" Laphicet gave a smile. "I think it's all amazing."

The boys gave a chuckle before Magilou waved her hands.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, hmmm?" She gave a waver thin smile.

The little boy scratched his head. What was it that Magilou does again? "Uhh… Magilou is… traveling with us, even though she doesn't… care?"

"Yup and go on..!"

"I don't really understand what that's about."

The witch groaned, tilting her head and hat in defeat. Bienfu stumbled his way over, hopping up and down. "Miss Magilou, hang in there!"

Eleanor cupped her face, laughing. "I suppose it's all amazing in that sense."

Even with one missing from their party, it still felt that everybody was together. The laughs they shared, the grudges they had, the pain they felt. If he asked Velvet, she'd say 'It just shows that you're alive'. He took in lessons from everybody. Velvet gave him a name and showed him a bigger world, Rokurou and Eizen took it to themselves to help guide him and Eleanor helped him live.

All these people, human, malakhim and daemon. They were here, together. Co-existing. Maybe… just _maybe_ , if they could all get together. The hopeful thought gave Laphicet hope.

As they entered the fields outside the village, Laphicet stayed in the middle of the pack, thinking. _Eizen follows his own creed, fighting back anybody that denies him that… Then, what would mine be?_

The thought took a smaller turn.

 _What's Magilou's creed?_

Perhaps the answer would come sooner than later.

"Eleanor… My feet are getting a little tired. Can I take a quick rest?" He asked. The rest of the team continued. Only Velvet pivoted her head just to keep an eye on both.

"Oh, sure. You go ahead Laphicet." The redhead smiled. Linked together, the little boy disappeared in a small flash of light and dissipated over the Exorcist's body.

The small Malakhim watched Eleanor catch up to the rest of them, almost at Velvet's side, flanked by Rokurou. For Laphicet, the feeling was still new. Of course, he had done this action with Lady Teresa, but to feel it was something else.

Imagine a film covering your eyes. No matter what you do, rub, blink or shake, this film could not be removed. The actions were not your own. It was watching from afar, and yet so close. You could not feel what was seen. But you could guess from the minor slants of view. You could not touch anything, yet you could feel the world as another person saw it.

This was the view that Laphicet saw. And for Eleanor, it was a beautiful world.

Ignoring the occasional daemon or monster wandering around, the group avoided fights as much as they could. But as Velvet said, Laphicet took notes of Eleanor's actions.

Her eyes usually stayed forward with the rest of them. Sometimes she'd turned to Rokurou, watching the daemon swordsman play with his knifes or stretch his arms. It seemed like he was getting bored.

But what caught his attention the most was Eleanor turned to Velvet, catching glances for a second then turning away. Sometimes it was her hair. Sometimes it was her shoulders. Other's were her coat, swaying back and forth.

 _What is she thinking?_ He wondered. _I should tell Velvet about this later._

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Foul play is foul play, but you're talking to a daemon and a witch. Who's to judge?"

The girl crossed her arms in a huff. "I appreciate that you're trying to console me, but as an Exorcist, I cannot accept this."

Rokurou shrugged, grinning to himself as they ventured back to the Van Eltia. Bouncing comments like that pulled the best emotions out of her. According to his ancestral land, this was called ' _Manzai'_. As much as Eleanor played the _Tsukkomi_ , the straight-man in comedy, everybody else was the _Boke,_ the smartass or idiot.

 _Too bad Eleanor doesn't have any paperfans. That would've made it even better!_

Still, the Yaksha daemon couldn't help but reflect the days between himself and Shigure. The constant jokes they played off each other, even during training. As much as he wanted that title, it wasn't his to get. Yet.

And now, he couldn't. Was this going to bother him?

Nah.

 _Is this what having a little sister is like?_ Rokurou thought. He had many siblings; hell his name literally meant 'Sixth Son'. But having a sister… He never had the pleasure of that. A small lady, perhaps bossy that watched and smothering her brother's in little childish glee. Later she'd be taught in the ways of steel-hidden silk, but not for those first days.

Lady friends was something he was familiar with. Shigure could say the same.

But never a sister.

 _She's young, she's naïve… She probably wants to kill us._ He gave it some thought. _Huh. Not much different between me and Shigure._

The thought sparked a little fire in him. _She's still training, but she can make a good fighter later. If there's anybody that's gonna fight me after Shigure, it'll be her._

Just like Laphicet and everybody else, he too watched over her like a falcon observing its prey, just waiting for a slipup. But he never felt any hostile intent on her actions since her oath. Plus, he could have a little leeway here and there. Helps keep the mind sharp when it really needs it.

"If the hummingbird doesn't sing…" He hummed, looking at the distant cliffs and waterfalls.

 _If the mockingbird doesn't sing, kill it._

These were the words of the first Shigure. Ichirou and Rokurou's mother.

He could never say she was a kind woman. She was strict, lethal, and beautiful. Like the poisonous flowers they grew back home.

But that was enough of that.

With Eizen back, it was back to the right side of Velvet. As he saw it, Velvet and Eizen that gave the poor girl the most most suspicion. So he had to play the good-cop. Plus, it helped riling up Eizen. Keeps him on edge too. It was a silent agreement. Just like playing older brother to Laphicet.

 _If the mockingbird doesn't sing, make it_

Ichirou's – No Shigure's modified words. As words came from his sect of the clan to assassinate his older brother. Many people tried attacking him. Many others had died. In the time since his imprisonment on Titania, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the others tried killing him for the sake of his title.

And if still stands, they too likely perished.

Now it was down to the last of them.

Passed the Exorcist camp and over the bridge, Laphicet walked slower, hand in his chin.

"Hey Laphicet, mind if I ask you something?" Eleanor asked.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"The girl with the umbrella from Lord Melchior's illusion. What's her connection to Eizen?" Rokurou turned his head. That seemed personal. But he was curious too.

"I don't think he'd answer if I asked him?"

"I don't know. I was wondering about her as well… She was pretty, wasn't she?"

"Ooohoo? You like a girl who's cute, but with a bit of sophistication?" Magilou chirped in.

"Really?" The Yaksha chuckled. "I thought his type was more like Velv-"

"Shh! Shhhh!"

Velvet turned around with her usual frown. "What's going on?"

"We were discussing a dedication topic. Laphicet's first crush if you must know." The witch grinned.

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"It's not that!" Laphicet shook his hands. "We were just talking about the umbrella girl from the illusion!"

"The umbrella girl. The one that made Eizen hesitant. She must be really important to him."

"Indeed!" Magilou nodded. "Must be a deep, knotty relationship!"

"Come on now." Rokurou shook his head.

"Like a wife he wants to leave but he can never let go? Or a lover from whom he can't move on?" Eleanor added on.

Rokurou exasperatedly stared at the Exorcist. "No, that's too wild. And she's waay too young!"

"Yeeaaah, it's not that. What's more likely for a self-serving pirate is…" Magilou went to explaining. "A daughter from a woman who only knows him by a fake name! Perhaps one whom he cast aside… Or one who cast him aside!"

"And maybe she was somebody he couldn't marry for some reason. But when she died, he raised her daughter for her…" Velvet caught on.

"He had been friends with her since they were children, but they only realized their true feelings after they had been married to somebody else!"

Rokurou and Laphicet stood aside from the girls. They looked at one another as the three continuously built Eizen's imaginary backstory.

"Is this their idea of romance?" He sighed. "In any case, beware of girls, Laphicet."

"Right!"

As they walked, the girls bounced ideas off one another. Just like before Rokurou took note.

 _Looks like Velvet and Eleanor are on the same wavelength…_ He pondered, seeing a small blush on the Exorcist's face glow when Velvet agreed. It was a thought he watched with newly born anticipation. Had he been human.

When he bests Shigure, he would make his own senryu. For he was the last.

Just like those before him, a changed verse of their lives.

"If the mockingbird doesn't sing… wait for it."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

First Mate Eizen overlooked the crew as they talked about each other. Van Aifread's pirates the fiercest, most wanted members of society, even before the Abbey. Having gone from one side of the known world to the other, the only places left was in the unexplored regions, or the far continent.

After all, the ship was supposed to be built for a journey like that.

As acting Captain, he solemnly watched over the crew and more importantly, the people they fared from one island to another. With Benwick and the strength of 200 men arming the cannons and boarding parties, there was a small window of things slipping through the cracks by simple word of mouth.

But even a smallest breach can take down the mightiest ships.

Southgand's port was just over the horizon and they'd arrive in just a few minutes. Benwick and the rest of them sailed on. They should be fine. Walking down from the ship's wheel, Rokurou and Magilou were up to their shenanigans again.

"Come-on… I'm sure you've seen it." The daemon ribbed.

"Mhmm, ooohh yes. But alas, love like that shall never work!" She shook her head, melodramatic as ever.

"What's going on you two?" The pirate questioned.

"We're having another bet. Fifteen gald for Eleanor admitting her feelings about Velvet." Magilou devilishly cackled. "Another fifteen gald for bedding her."

The Earth Malakhim pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Come on Eizen. What do you think?" Rokurou chuckled. "I mean, do you think a guy like me and girl like-"

"No."

"Hey, let me finish!"

"I've noticed Eleanor's movements, her manners and facial expressions. She's smitten. She doesn't deny this."

"And how would you know?" Magilou had her hands at her hips.

"This." He pulled out a small crumbled piece of parchment paper. "An elegantly detailed rundown of Velvet."

"Toned muscles that could break wood… _Golden eyes that etch the supernatural_ … Red lips that are just…" Rokurou sputtered. A growing smirk ran from ear to ear. His bet seemed even more certain.

"Oooho! What were just holding on to these for Eizen? Thinking of lustful, naughty thoughts of some Eleanor on Velvet action?"

"No. Blackmail." He frowned, taking back the paper.

"Always the pirate eh?" The samurai sniggered.

"I know how this is works." He gave his sentiments. "Eventually Eleanor's gonna either deny it, or she'll embrace it and take command. And I know she's not the girl to just hold it in."

"See? Even Eizen's on to it."

"Absolutely, stupidiously not!" The witch barked. "This matter of forbidden love shall never cross! Thirty gald now!"

"Upping the stakes? Fine. Thirty gald." Rokurou held his hand. "And thirty gald for bedding."

"And thirty gald for me as well." Eizen held his hand too. "Count me out of the sex. If their arguments are anything like love, we'll be the one's cleaning up."

Magilou's shoulders shook, fired up. Bienfu giggled from afar, only hoping that his master fails such a delicious bet.

"Brilliant! Thirty gald for both of you and a thirty for Rokurou!"

They shook hands and bumped elbows together. A small pact sealed by all three of them.

"By the way…" Magilou smirked. "In the end, it won't matter. If the two get together, I get all the fun~"


	4. Light and Dark

What separates humans from daemons?

This question sat like a hard lump of stone in the bottom of her stomach. The truth was told. A Malakhim taboo was broken. Invariably contradicting the nature of daemons. It was believed to be a blight upon humanity, a disease that sowed into the populous through nefarious men.

And, in a way, it was true.

But this disease was not one of transmitted flus. Not one of exploding coughs or bulbous legions. It was a being manifest of human flesh. It was born of the hearts of men. Some spurring like the geysers of Burnack.

Yet, its very nature fits the world blossoming before her.

In the darken cove of Titania, on the battlements over-watching the far end of the prison island, darkness gathered under black clouds. And so did Eleanor Hume gather her thoughts.

Revelation after revelation, dispel by dispel, chip by chip, her world had been shattered.

Once, there was a barrier before her heart. She called it knowledge. Teachings belong to the Abbey, the paladins of humanity and the blade which strikes down the daemonblight. In those hours learning of the daemons and Exorcist artes, she indulged herself in its doctrine.

Knowledge was a cruel and terrible thing. For when things are known, they cannot be unknown.

"People become daemons because they lose that sense of reason."

But what gives them that sense? What has them hold back on their base emotions? Eleanor did not know.

Lord Artorius has an ideal. To change the world for humanity to never suffer again. For the betterment of everybody. She still believes in those words.

But the method they pursue. This was something she cannot agree with.

 _The daemon was a necessary sacrifice to bring an end to this world's pain and suffering.  
Be as it may, those that possess strong wings must – _

Oscar's words rang in her ears. A relenting storm undulating the truth. What was real, what was illusion. It was her job to seek the truth. To go deeper into meeting and bring it to light. But if the truth is too awful to bear, is living in ignorance such a bad idea?

 _No… This cannot do._ She said to herself. _This will not do._

The redhead sighed. The path she walked was a difficult one. Whether with the Exorcists or this band of renegades. At the center of it all was –

"There you are Eleanor. Kamoana's worried about you."

She turned. Before her was Velvet yet again. When she first saw the woman, her eyes were jaded and sharp like a mirror dagger. Now, day by day, those hostile eyes glimmered a small flame. Something beyond her quest. Something far more valuable than revenge. But this was only the start. That flame could easily be extinguished.

"You actually came looking for me?"

"Can't say no to a crying girl." She shrugged.

"Ah… Yes. She may be a therion now, but deep down. She's still a lonely little girl." It was hard breaking down the foundations of her learning. Even if it was faulted, they still had some truth in them. Lord Artorius's maxims was just one.

"That's something I've come to realize in traveling with you all. Wretched daemons and therions, even the malakhim who I'd only thought of as tools. They all live and think as humanly as the rest of us.

"I was so clueless. I didn't know what daemonblight really was, nor what the Abbey was doing…" She bit her lip. "Through it all, I knew nothing beyond blind believe in whatever I was taught."

The aloof Velvet crossed her arms, shrugging. "Ignorance is bliss as they say."

"The cowards path is not that of an Exorcist." Eleanor reinforced. "They may say, 'I didn't know anything, so I can't be blamed!'. I can't… I can't accept that. I can't live like that."

Back turning, the rogue savior stared at the shifting clouds above. Pale crackles of light parted for the slightest moment before disappearing. Yet more appeared where the last had been.

"I think I'll stay here a little longer to cool my head off. Please tell Kamoana I'm all right."

She grunted back. "Just don't stay out for too long. The sea breeze can get cold."

An ever-faintest blush filled her cheeks. "Thank you…"

"Don't take it the wrong way. If you got sick, Laphicet and Kamoana will get worried." Velvet already opened the hatch door back inside. "That's all."

The raven-haired daemon disappeared, leaving the hatch open. The night was growing ever more darker and soon she needed to rest and reflect. Whether her words were true or not, Eleanor could not deny that they were satisfying. An hour passed and the weather had not changed.

A brief shiver ran up her spine. She needed to sleep on the events. Sliding down the ladder, she entered the tower. The pirates of the Van Eltia were already making the place home. Various bags and clothes hung by prison rods. At the least, they already set making a separate sleeping hall for men and women.

Well, two girls and a small boy malak.

It wasn't the prettiest place to sleep. Even the barracks when she joined the Abbey were better. The constant days of training. Eleanor shook her head. She just needed to keep herself thinking like that. Velvet had the doors of a cell removed and took refuge in pile of hay.

Laphicet sat in a pile just beside her, doing his best to keep the straws from his face. The goldenrod strains tickled his nose, making him sneeze. But Velvet continued sleeping. The day had tired her out.

Unlike them, the Exorcist found a nice-looking bunk. It had some issues but it couldn't be anything worse than the barracks. Settling in, blanket in tow, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

" _Come now, you're crying again." Velvet chuckled, sitting on the bed. Her hand brushed against her cheek, swiping away her tear._

 _Eleanor held her ground, sniffling as she held her close._

" _I just never thought that…"_

" _What? That'd I say 'no'? I'm not mean-spirited."_

" _V-velvet…" Slowly, they embraced. Inexperienced and confused, they swapping kisses. Velvet pulled her down first, pulling her clothes off. "So this is the scar Laphicet talked about…" Her fingers trailed through its roped and knotted flesh._

" _You don't mind it?"_

" _If you don't mind my daemon arm." The therion pecked down her soft body, nesting her head between her legs. She could feel her hot breath prickling her skin. She pulled away her skirt, slid her panties aside and –_

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Eleanor are you ok?"

The Exorcist groaned, eyes snapping open at the sound of the voice. A blissful dream. A _sexy_ dream. Her face turned scarlet as the little malak panicked.

"E-eleanor you're not sick are you?"

"N-no, no. I'm fine just… a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Laphicet. I'm fine. Let me shower first and we'll go down for breakfast."

"Ok… But if anything happens, you let me know?" Laphicet hoped away, letting her have her space.

But for Eleanor, she cupped her face, shaking in her bed. _Velvet Crowe, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

This is how it feels to be Velvet Crowe.

The salted air brushes about you. It does not it sting but feels dull. In fact, most senses feel dull. The sun above gives you no warmth but casts a shadow before you. Your hair is nothing but a tangled mess of black strands filled with knots and curls and binds. Trying to brush it all after washing does nothing. Cutting feels like a hassle and you have far more pressing things than your own personal health. Caked wounds, bruises and cuts cover you from head to toe. Some newer than others, all by daemons and humans and exorcists.

A part of you will always by the ancient ruins back in Aball. Screaming, panicking… dying. Your ankles and wrists still feel the burns of that day, holding you down as your brother-in-law sacrifices your own flesh and blood. It matters not the ripped cords of your voice or your lungs that breathed the fire of the village that day. There are far worse things than that. You wish that the fated day was nothing more than a nightmare, a felonious dream that you will wake up from to the light of day with Laphicet stirring you from it.

But it will never come.

You will always be trapped under that scarlet night, when the moon is ripened to the color of blood for it is the only thing you can taste. It is a such a strange taste. Like gnawing blades. They are crude, rusted and poor. For the blood of anything gives a taste of their life, whether it was pure, sinful, or neutral. From that you tell what your opponent was. It matters not the cries and screams of them. For all is food for revenge. Nothing else matters.

As your memory burns, it cannot be shed. The flame will never be put out for you have become the blaze itself. You cannot forget the anguished faces of the town-crier, the guardsmen, your neighbors. Even your dearest and best friend Niko. You cannot forget the blank eyes on her face, staring at the beyond as your daemonic claw soaks in her blood.

But worst of all is the face of the man that carried the sacrifice. So blank was his face. So calm. As if he was casually watching the weather or reading a book. All of this is scarred into your psyche. It is a blackened furnace that brings forth a shadowed steel, it is the raging brushstorm that consumes towns and crops, it is the venom that seeps into society and curses the highest figures.

There is little more than a shell where your heart is. Replacing it is all-consuming void, brimmed with a singular hell-driven oath. But somewhere in that heart of darkness, a little spark painfully toils away. No matter how torturous it hammers upon the anvil, for the given friends about you, for lost love and fresher life, it shall never break free of its chains. No, you keep that spark chained. To open again to possible loss, to possible betrayal, to even see a flicker of your old life again… Would be too painful to bear again.

This is how it feels to be Velvet Crowe.

This is how it feels to be the Lord of Calamity.

This is how history shall remember you. Forever.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet turned her back to the snake daemon, walking out of the Earthpulse cell. She gave her piece before. She will only end it once more.

"Quit overthinking things. Just blame all the suffering on the 'Lord of Calamity'. Makes life easier."

Eleanor holds her hand out, trying to pull her back. "V-velvet, I…"

"I'm not trying to cheer you up." She stops, lazily turning her head. Eizen was just finishing the last touches on the binding arte. "I'm just saying it doesn't bother me. Whatever's coming, I can handle it."

The walk back out of the ruins is quiet. With Medissa unconscious and everybody's mood lessened there was little to talk about. While the Abbey stationed flamestone to keep its occupants from freezing to death, they did little to lighten anybody's spirits. Once outside, the cold and bitter of ever-winter blew over.

It was a short way back to Hellawes. A short way back to Titania.

But it was longer to accept the deeds these six heroes have done.

* * *

 **AN:** Did you get the Star Wars reference?


	5. Jealousy

A scream pierced the air. A girl's cry for help.

"Th-that can't be..!" Velvet surged ahead of the group. At the outcropping of the forest, a young woman collapsed in the center. Brownish red hair tied in two pigtails. A stripped bow seated just above her chest, keeping a simple green summer dress together.

Before her, circling down like a bird-of-prey was a grotesque amalgamation of a Praying Mantis, a beetle, and an ironclad battering ram. The monster shrieked like hell itself, getting ready to pounce on its interrupting enemies.

"Spread out!" Eizen ordered. Everybody followed around, sliding, and running. They surrounded the creature as it raised it claws. Lunging to Velvet, she ducked and slid her blade against its armored hide. Eizen leapt in, burgeoning punches at its weaker joints. Rokurou grinned, slicing and diving through its insectoid wings.

In the back, Laphicet, Magilou and Eleanor channeled mana. Glowing silver, purple and green respectively, the battlefield erupted with beams of light, falling stars and billowing razor winds.

All six of them worked together, covering one another. The mantis struck at Magilou, only to be blocked by an outcropping of earth by Eizen. It spun back to Rokurou, blocked by Laphicet's snagging arte. Its body shook, pulled down. The daemonic samurai hacked at its exposed wings, backing off.

A dance between beast and men broke. The parties jumped, lunged, and hacked for brief seconds before another joined in. The beast couldn't concentrate. Too many people coming in and it was too small to handle them. Desperation grew. Claws lashed out in a frenzy. The leaner members backing off and charging their artes in retaliation. Harder, stronger, the air erupted in fire, ice, and wind.

Eizen turned to Rokurou. Both chuckled. Time to take it down a notch. Drifting to the sides, the men bashed, cleaved, and punched the mantis daemon. Blow for blow, slash for slash, waves burst about the beast, reducing its armored body to pulp. They crept closer and closer.

"And now…"

"The Finishing Blow!"

"LAST LAUGH!"

One last hit. A punch connected with a short blade and the battlefield bloomed. The mantis's body disintegrated in a flash of holy and daemonic powers.

Eternal autumn blew orange and red flakes about. Velvet cautiously walked over to the fallen woman. Her eyes jittered. _Impossible_ , she thought. _I saw her…_

The woman stirred, groaning as she pulled herself back up.

"I can't believe it. Is that really..?"

She turned to them. Her eyes widened. "V-velvet!?"

"What is this? How are you alive?!" She demanded, holding her blade out.

"I could ask you the same question!" The redhead asked back. "Where have you been this whole time?! Everything thinks you've been eaten by a daemon o-or something!"

Velvet held her blade out. Her pose shook. The metal rattled uncontrollably.

"But I knew it couldn't be true. You're too strong to let some crummy daemon take you down!" Tears flowed from her eyes. She stepped forward. Velvet held her ground.

"Y-you're alive… You're alive… Y-you're really alive..!" The girl ducked under the blade, embracing her lost friend. The girl therion pulled her blade back, visibly shaken.

A feeling tugged from the back of her heart. A spark gently sizzled under weathered rocks. It was a feeling that she had not felt in a long, long time. It almost felt like a distant memory.

Velvet pulled in and hugged her back. "N-niko, I…" She couldn't find the words. It was all surreal. The forest flourished with life. Like was like the day before the Scarlet Night.

"I-I have to tell the others!" The girl broke the hug, staring back her, then her friends. She sniffled, wiping away tears before breaking towards the other side of the outcropping.

"N-niko's alive… She's really…"

"Don't let your guard down." Eizen pulled his therion ally back. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, duh. We've got a Reaper with us!" Magilou quipped.

"Let's head for Aball. We can ask everybody there exactly what happened." Laphicet asserted.

"Y-yes, let's…" Velvet took the first steps back home. It felt uneasy, unsure. Like she was walking through a thick fog, unable to see what was exactly ahead. Was it a dream? An arte? Or just a plain miracle?

"Velvet are you sure everybody in the village died that day?" The Earth Malakhim asked.

"It's not like I had time to double check." Even her voice felt detached.

Behind them, Rokurou and Eleanor leaned towards each other. He said, "Something ain't right. This feels all too suspicious."

"It does. It's hard to take in what's happening…"

"Oh?" The daemon looked at his smaller companion. Her arms looked tense, fingers silently working away. A small line crossed from her left eye to right eye. Eleanor was in thought, swallowing hard and breathing. It was an emotion that he was all too familiar with.

For Eleanor Hume, emotions were something she controlled greatly. Reason and Logic swayed her mind, but emotions found their way into her thinking. It is what got her here in the first place, why she turned her back to the Abbey and decided to stick with them until she found her own truth.

But for the first time in her life, she felt a small sensation burn in her stomach. She stared at Niko as she hugged Velvet. How her face sloped over her chest. Those tears that fell. In the bottom of her heart, she felt that this was trap. But even so, what she saw was…

Eleanor walked behind her charge, fiddling with her hands. _Oh no… Am I jealous? Of friendship? O-or…_

She shook her head. There'll be answers at the village for sure.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

 _So this is Velvet's home…_ Eleanor stepped in. She smelt the freshly cut flowers sitting on the vase on the dining table. A small stove-oven, brushed of any dust. It was a two-story complex, built for a family of four or more. Chairs for living, comfort and more.

"In the end… She's just like me…" She muttered. She watched Velvet open the door to her brother's room.

"I-I… will _not_ be deceived by this." She shook her head. Her hand brushed his cheek. "He's warm… He's alive..! L-laphi!"

Fingers crossed between them as Velvet fell on both knees, sniffling. The door cracked open and Niko came in. Hearing her friend's cries, she said, "He's been like that. Ever since that day. I found him at the shrine, collapsed on the ground. His wounds healed but he's never woken up…"

"If he's still alive, then that's all the matters." She got herself up, gently combing his hair. "I'll find a way… I'll find a way to wake you Laphi…"

Eleanor turned to Magilou, seeing the witch tapping her arm. Throughout their journey, she's _never_ seen her look so serious. So focused and watchful. As if she was observing the events unfolding before her.

 _Magilou_ must _know something about what's going on._ She paused, putting her feelings about Niko aside. _She knew about the Malakhim Taboo, the nature of malevolence and how the world works… How does she know this?_

From day one, Eleanor's noted Velvet's stance. It was akin to a beast, only held back by chains across its neck and chest. Her body slouched forward, provoking but not instigating. She was a wolf, hungry for its next meal or whatever came in its way.

Everything since then, everything now. It was like staring at another person.

Her shoulders were square, muscles relaxed. Tightened intense eyes softened against the setting sun. Legs loosely bent forward, looking for adventure to come.

They headed back outside. The rest of the late afternoon and evening, Eleanor watched Velvet run errands about the village. Talking with neighbors, laughing at lame jokes, housekeeping and helping clear out wild animals. In their time, she never thought she'd ever see this side of Velvet. Motherly, kind, loving.

It all just felt… too alien.

By the time they came back to Velvet's homestead, Rokurou and Eizen were already there waiting.

"Heard the news about your brother." The samurai nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"So what's your plan now?" Eizen said, noting Velvet's demeanor change.

"You were snooping around the village." Velvet frowned. She was accusing them. Of something they agreed on.

"Yeah. We wanted to check out that shrine, but we got stopped. The Abbey's declared it off-limits. If there's a therion around, it's probably there."

"I'm gonna draw it out. If there's a trap, things may turn violet." Eizen stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Either way, this place's about to become a lot less tranquil."

"The same as everywhere else I've been…" She grumbled. There's the Velvet they knew. But, the thing she was fighting for no longer dwelled on revenge. It was peace.

"You can quit here if you like, but I'm going to the keep fighting the Abbey."

"And if I try to stop you…" Velvet glared at them. "You'll insist, I presume?"

From the corner of Rokurou's covered face, he saw Niko running back. The wraps around his honor-bound charge glowed a deep red and purple.

"Velvet, stop!"

Her daemonic claw purged the wrappings, flexing intently. Niko gasped and Velvet turned around. Goldenrod eyes shrunk on her face. Her friend, her one and true friend she had in this village, saw what was never meant to be seen.

Eizen had enough. The general scowl on his face deepened as he brushed passed the gathering. "I'll give you one day. Once you've made up your mind, come meet me by the cape."

"I'm with him." The Yaksha daemon resigned. "How tomorrow shakes out depends on what you decide, Velvet." He too, took his leave.

Left with Magilou, Eleanor, Laphicet and Niko, Velvet winced away. She hadn't bothered sheathing her arm.

"Y-your hand, it's a…" Niko gulped.

"As you can see, I'm a daemon. The very one that attacked the village three years ago and -"

Her friend grabbed the claw, pulling it up. "I don't wanna hear it!" She cried. "Daemon or not… You're still you. O-ok, you're scary but… I'll, I'll get used to it. I _promise_ I'll keep it a secret. Let's just live in the village like we used to, Ok?!"

Away from the Crowe house and down the path, Rokurou caught up with Eizen. He scratched his head. "You're driving a hard price here bud."

"It's not getting us closer to the therion. This entire place feels wrong. It's too idyllic. Too comfortable."

"Wouldn't you like something like that if it wasn't for your Reaper's Curse?"

Eizen stopped for a moment. He was biting his inner lips. The next second, he walked again.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Eleanor pass me over the tomatoes, please?" Velvet stirred up a frenzy in her kitchen. The oven's fire gently roared as she was making the final additions.

"Here." She passed over the tomatoes, watching her diligently work. Despite saying not to come in her space, Velvet still needed an extra hand or two.

But in the back of her mind, Eleanor was thinking. Of the events that happened today, none made her cross back and forth like some pendulum than that other red-haired girl, Niko.

She had a soft face, the very one you'd think about old country novels about homesteads in far-off lands. Freckles for additional cuteness and her hair loosely kept in pigtails laying over her shoulders. Like a homely doll. Innocent. Pure.

It made her think about herself.

Even when Velvet was at her worst, even as she ranted before her face, she never threatened to break her ideals. An idyllic picture. Was this all something that Velvet saw in her? A 'replacement' or something?

She brushed the thought aside. It just didn't seem possible. With the raven-haired woman watching her quiches come about, she walked over to Laphicet.

"Laphicet, you mind if I ask you a question?"

The young boy looked up from his compass, smiling. "Sure! What's going on Eleanor?"

"Ooh, just something but… What do you think about Velvet's friend? Niko's her name, right?"

Magilou raised an eyebrow behind her hat, but continued to mind her own business.

"She seems all right. Velvet likes her so she has to be a good friend!" He beamed. "She kinda reminds me of you."

"Oh really?" She feigned ignorance.

"Yeah, you're both kind and cute and have Velvet. Even going out to support her whenever possible."

"I guess so…"

"Eleanor, are you ok?" He tilted his head.

"I just feel… a bit awkward." She took a seat beside him. "It's like looking at a mirror or something."

"Mhmm, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're you and she's her! Niko may be her village best friend, but you're her confident. You're both separate people and Velvet's really enjoys your company. Even if she doesn't say it."

"She… does?"

"Uhhh, how do I say it?" He mused, finishing his compass. "Whenever you're off thinking, she's always pinching her nose, worrying that your taking too much responsibility. Even when you were spying on us, she never disregarded your opinion unless it was about Lord Artorius. And I think, she wanted you to hem parts of clothes."

"She's… actually considering that?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't she?"

Eleanor chuckled, leaning back on her chair. "I guess… there was nothing to worry about." She nodded to herself. _Velvet likes redheads… I think._

Magilou couched, covering her mouth with her elbow.

After dinner, Velvet went back to check on her comatose brother. Still asleep, still warm. Still alive. She stroked his hair as any loving sister would. "Tomorrow, I'll fix you up a nice stew."

Laphicet looked over. There was a little feeling in his chest. Something pulled against his heartstrings. Usually, it was him receiving all this attention. He subtle nodded to himself. He was getting jealous.

Getting better of himself, the young malak gazed at the bookshelf. One caught his eyes, drawing him close. He pulled it out, brushing some off the dust collecting on his rims. For a moment, he couldn't believe it. A symbol of the Empyrean Innominat!

"H-hey is this..?" He opened it. Writing of the ancient language. "It's the original copy of the book on Innominat! And all of its pages are here too!" He turned to Velvet. "Velvet, I fou –"

"Phi?" Velvet stood a seat on the side of the bed. "Can I borrow your compass real quick? I'll give it right back."

"A-ah… All right." Setting the book aside, he grabbed the compass, rubbing its polished shine. "H-here you go."

The therion smiled, gently handling it. Even if she couldn't understand how it worked, she held it like a precious artifact. "Laphi really wanted a compass, more than anything else."

She set it beside the sleeping boy, smiling brighter than before. Seeing Velvet like this was odd.

"Just like you, he loved to stare out at the sea, wondering what's on the other side." She continued. "He wanted to go adventuring someday."

"Oh… I didn't know that." He looked anxious over.

"I bet once he wakes up, you two will be really good friends."

"So this is what your life used to be like before everything happened huh?"

Velvet _giggled._ She giggled. Something he'd never think or hear from her usual gruff and moody attitude. "What gotten into you?" She crouched down, swiping a small speck of food from his cheek.

"Hmm… Maybe I made the pudding a little too sweet…"

She paused. A second passed. Then half a minute. All the while her mouth played with the small speck of flavor. _Of flavor_. That cannot be right. That shouldn't be right. Swallowing, Velvet stood back up. Her body, her muscles, her face all hardened.

"Velvet." Laphicet frowned. "How do you know what it tastes like?"

Her bangs fell over her eyes. She marched straight out, ignoring Eleanor and Magilou's conversation as she slammed her hands against the table. "Magilou…" Her voice trembled with seething heat. "Are there any artes that let the caster manipulate dreams?"

"Huh, dreams? Why?" Eleanor asked.

"There is, yes." Magilou closed her eyes, tapping the edge of the table. "An arte that requires a certain type of malak. It envelopes you in a fog and reads your regrets. Then traps you in a happy dream."

"An arte that reads your regrets… And shows you happiness…" Velvet turned back to the room, hands balled into fists. "I'm going to the cape."

"Now? What on earth's gotten into you?" Eleanor got up from her chair.

"V-velvet…" A voice called out.

Laphicet looked at Velvet's younger brother. He was awake. Weak, but alive. He pitifully reached out. "D-don't go… Stay here… with me…"

The therion marched in, snagging the compass. "This is Phi's compass." Handing it over to the malak, the ill boy cried in a vain attempt to pull her back.

"No… don't..! Wait… V-velvet! Please…!"

She turned to Magilou and Eleanor, already gathering their things. "Hurry." She ordered.

When Eleanor tried to speak up, she lost the words. Small droplets trailed down Velvet's cheeks, threatening to burst at any moment. Her shoulders shook, her legs stress and tightened. But the worse part was her eyes. No more were the whites visible. No more were her goldenrod orbs aloof or cautious. Gone was familiarity, replaced with strange heartless purple spheres, radiating like some furnace. It was staring down the deepest trench in the ocean, only for it to stare back.

As the left the house, Laphicet the human bawling, she could of swore Velvet muttered, "I'm sorry Laphi."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet approached the gathering crowd about Eizen and Rokurou. The growing people weren't armed. It looks like they were just trying to sort things out. At the head of them was Niko.

"There you are." Eizen huffed, seeing the raven-haired woman step before them.

"Velvet, you have to stop your friends. They keep saying they're going to the cape, and they won't listen." Niko shook her head.

"The Abbey's forbidden anyone from going inside. We'll all be punished if anybody breaks the rules." Another citizen said. It was their town-crier.

"I hate to say it Niko, but I think I'm a terrible person." Velvet spoke, barely containing her anger and sorrow. "I _really_ thought I could've had my old life back, and just forget everything else. I tried to act like I was doing it for Laphi, but it was all for myself.

"But I can't forget… I shouldn't forget…

"Laphi is dead. He was murdered without even knowing why! I will NEVER forgive that. EVER. So get out of my way! If you don't, I'll devour all of you again!"

"V-velvet… Why...?"

The crowd slowly dissipated. Malevolence seeped from their bodies, transforming their bodies into werewolves, harpies and garudas.

Niko screamed, her body mutating. Skin grew feathers, her nose and mouth fused into she too became one of them. "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?!"

Velvet growled, lowering her body. She immediately charged into the crowds, wildly hacking, and slashing the rampant daemons. The rest of them followed through, cleaning up her path. The daemons were smart, attacking each member three on one. But Velvet's group fought these odds repeatedly. Artes clashed above, arching across the villages, and exploding rooftops. Everybody bounced from one enemy to another, following their swings.

"Haha!" Magilou roared, arching falling stars. "Well color me surprised! I didn't think you'd actually tough it out!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Eleanor yelled back, felling another daemon.

"Focus on the baddies, sweet-pea!"

The crowd pushed and swayed against their attackers, obliterated as Eizen erected earthly mounds and Rokurou slicing them in mid-air. Dark hands held the daemons down as Magilou and Eleanor blasted them. But Velvet cleaned up the rest, leaving just the daemon that was once Niko alive.

Now, when it was just her, the therion pulled her blade back, grabbing the creature by its head and smashing it into the ground. She was relentless, throwing and shoving the beast about the field. Her arms snapped back, punching further and further. Velvet's body gave into the malevolence and engulfed her body. A maelstrom of purple energy exploded, blowing a wall of the house the two crashed through.

"Is that…?" Rokurou gasped.

"Damn it! Everybody pull back!" Eizen ordered.

The daemon looked up, seeing its oppressor. Velvet Crowe's body was gone. In its place was something else. The body of a werewolf, spreading skeletal wings. Legs bend backwards, too small for such a large frame. It's right arm transformed into a lobsters pinchers and its left, a monstrous lion's claw. In its chest, laid a haze of purple light.

But there was a small hole in the center of its breast.

Hollow. Empty.

The beast spoke, revealing its face. A shadowed dragonic head. It's eyes leaked clear liquid, growing its energies to its claws.

"V-velvet…" The Niko-turned daemon groan.

The therion growled, letting out one final roar.

"LUCIFERION… CASCADE!"

The world exploded. Wood and ash and metal flew from the house, exploding in such a force the earth shook. By the time the dust cleared, the house was nearly gone. An entire second floor and antic missing, burning with malevolence. The only save bits were the items far in the back of the house, a loose reminder that something lived there.

Emerging from the house, Velvet rolled her shoulders, glaring off in the distance. "The ruins are that way, we're going. Now." She bolted down the path, "The shrine's through these woods!"

"H-hey, mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Rokurou yelled, following right behind

"It's a trap. Trap trap trap. Our enemy spun an illusion based on Velvet's dreams." Magilou explained.

"That's a nasty little arte." Eizen ducked under a branch.

"But Velvet saw through it all?" The samurai asked.

"She did…" Eleanor coughed, slicing a branch. "But even if it's a dream, such brutality on her part…"

"Eh, Velvet's always been the brutal poodle. But to shake it off by herself… now that's something."

Their words only harped the question. The real thing, the truest bit they gazed upon their appointed crusader… Whatever manner of daemon it was.

THAT was Velvet's therion form…

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Eizen helped muster the therionized dogs. Even with their hellish mirror eyes, the glowing purple haze on their formerly proud bodies, they were still dogs. Over the corner of his eyes, he watched Velvet and Eleanor walk over to an erected stone slab placed by the ruins. By the looks of it, it was new. Probably made in the last two years.

 _In memorial to Aball, to those fallen too late before the Shephard's Light. For the souls as they may find light in the darkness. To serve as a reminder that even heroes may be too late._

Velvet traced the names scribed on the slab. All these people, from the young to the old, men and women that lived their peaceful lives in a small village away from everything. It was never a big place for her. Everybody nearly knew everybody.

How Catherine was expecting a child, Meghan looking to move to Midgand, Matthias and Aurora were getting married in the Spring.

Gone. Scattered to the wind or meeting their violent end by her own hands.

Her hand stopped over one name. Niko Garlan.

"Velvet, do you need a moment?" Eleanor looked at the name, biting her lower lip.

Coldly, the therion turned away. "Let's go. There's nothing we can do about them anymore. They don't even have proper graves."

"But –"

Eleanor stayed behind, gazing back at the memorial. A small patch of flowers laid near as she walked over and grabbed a few. Solemnly, she laid them in front of the stone, head bowed in penance.

"Velvet thinks the best of you. All of you. Even if she acts this cold… I know she truly, deeply cares."

As she turned back to meeting with the rest of the group, she played with her fingers. Something so eerily similar, little a mirror. Had it been an Exorcist that killed her mother, would she be the same as her? Had a daemon killed her brother, would she join the Abbey?

Eleanor shook her head. The thoughts of 'what if's and 'could've been' only longed for regret.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"O-ok, if her condition changes, please call me ok?"

"All right."

Eleanor closed the door behind her, resting her forehead against the door. It's been about a day since Velvet collapsed and fell into a deep slumber. In that time, they've arrived at Titania. Grimoirh was busily translating the book without Laphicet's help.

Meanwhile Eizen's pirate crew was setting up defenses just in case the Abbey decided to retake the prison island. Everybody was nearly doing something. Except for Magilou, but that was an exception.

Regaining herself, the Exorcist walked towards the exit.

"So, how's our little Velvet cake?" Magilou chuckled, looking up from her cards.

"She's still asleep."

"Oohh poo, and we were just thinking about heading off to resupply ourselves. These pirates are getting anxious."

Eleanor hummed. There was a certain bit of restlessness from everybody. Without Velvet, there wasn't much they could strive out for. Getting her off the ship so the Van Eltia could gather information and supplies was necessary, and if the Abbey decided to pursue, waking her during a battle wouldn't be good for her health. Or those on the ship.

"How you feeling?" The witch snapped Eleanor's attention back.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit… tired." _Wait, that wasn't very Magilou like._

"Should I say 'worried'?"

"Well, wouldn't you be?" She glared. "She suddenly collapses after all everything that happened, a life she could've had… If she was human, there's no doubt she would've become a daemon. Then she's just… asleep. She hasn't moved at all."

She looked, mouth open. She pointed at her, slowing forming a grin. "You care about her."

"As her charge." Eleanor huffed. "I swore to follow her orders until the day I die. I'll follow through it until the end."

Rokurou and Eizen looked over, eyebrows cocked up.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"What's going on here?" Eizen crossed his arms. "Velvet's out of commission and making a fuss will wake her badly."

"You ok, Eleanor? Your face is a bit red. You aren't getting sick are you?"

"I'm not. Magilou's just poking her fun."

The men looked at each other and sighed. "All right, let's pulled away from Velvet's room and we'll talk."

The four moved to the main halls two corridors away. Rokurou asked the first question.

"All right, so what's this all about?"

"Nothing at all!" The Exorcist remained resilient.

"You keep telling yourself that." Magilou smirked.

"Magilou, hush." Eizen scowled. "Why don't you tell us?"

"It's just about… Velvet."

"Just like how she worried about you." Rokurou chuckled.

"Exactly!" She turned, hand cupping her chin. "Maybe just… a little more."

"Like being love struck?" Bienfu floated over.

"Yes, being love struck…" Her mind clicked, grabbing the Normin by its hat. "Look what you made me say!"

"Biieeenn! I'm just trying to read the mood!" He wiggled, keeping his face stuck up the hat.

The other three looked at one another and Eizen spoke up again. "Eleanor, aren't you overthinking about this?"

"I think it's you guys not caring enough!"

"We all care Eleanor." The samurai scratched his head. "I think you're worrying a lot more than anybody else."

"Well, why shouldn't?" She said indignantly. "She's the one heading this band of renegades. That selfish, ill-mouthed, bullheaded, unreasonable –"

She threw her hands down, shaking her head. "Uncontrolled, wild, headstrong –"

The two men nodded their heads. She was getting her frustration out. Everybody had their limits in controlling their feelings. It wasn't wrong for her. It was just there.

"Beautiful, magnificent woman!" She stomped the ground and leaned against the wall.

Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou and Bienfu looked at one another. The boys grinned, high-fiving each other to Magilou's deep sigh.

"The bet's not done yet!" The witch pouted.

"Seems like it to me!" The Yaksha guffawed. "Thirty for both of us!"

Eleanor pulled herself from the wall, her face as scarlet as her hair. "What were you three just betting on?!"

"Whether you'd express your feeling for Velvet." Eizen smiled, pulling out the old crumbled notes. "Guess this is almost useless now."

"H-hey, is that..? Where did you get that?!" The woman pounced on him, trying to snatch back her thoughts.

"Pirates are great at finding lost treasures!" He easily kept it away from her arms.

Eventually Eleanor gave up, holding her herself with arms crossed. Her head slouched down, heavily sighing. "Now you know…"

"Well, congratulations I guess?" Rokurou shrugged. He didn't know what else to say. "It's your life, do as you always do."

She looked up. It looked like she was expecting some quip from him or Eizen. She definitely expected from the witch, grinning off like an idiot.

"It's your life. Your wheel. Drive it as you always did." Eizen advised. "We aren't going to force you to say anything to her, or tell her anything about this. It'd be rude."

"Buuut, now we know! So prepare lil' ol' me to badger you!" She held her hands together before her face. Spreading them away, a glowing myriad of colors blossomed, sparking across like miniature lightning bolts.

"You're gay~!"

Eleanor's brow twitched. Cupping her forehead, she laughed.

"Y-yeah… I am. I love Velvet Crowe…"


	6. Revelation

"Hey Velvet, tell me. What does it feel like to hate?"

The therion growled, binding her aching arms and feet. Her stomach churned, her eyes dilated and her will flicked. What was she becoming, what had she been doing, and why? This question burned in her head, hotter than any fire a volcano could spew. What was that feeling that Celic – no Seres felt as she betrayed Artorius?

"Does it torment you? Is it agony? Does the searing fire of your hatred empower you to feel? Does it give your life meaning where there is none?"

She slouched forward. Her mood already soured by the deaths of Oscar and Teresa lingering over her head. But her concentration snapped when Benwick called out.

"Titania just ahead! An Abbey ship has landed at the front docks!"

"Take us around, we'll grab the therions and everybody else and head out!" Eizen ordered. The pirate crew muttered and settled in. They expected a fight as soon as they landed.

Velvet turned back to Magilou, her eyes distracted by the commotion. "You want to find out? Fight by my side then. You'll see it when I kill Artorius."

As she turned, the witch looked back at her Normin companion. The aloof and stoic nature revealed herself again. "Even in the face of doom, the crow caws defiantly. You never cease to vex me, Velvet Crowe…"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

This is how it feels to be Magilou Mayvin.

That isn't even your real name. Perhaps it's for the best, taking an illusion of a name that fitted your chaotic and ever-changing life. As much as you've seen, nothing great has changed. Kingdom come and kingdom go. This persona, this being that you have molded for yourself, is nothing more but a mask.

Like a stage plays for an audience, like a conductor commands his orchestra, it is all an act. Deep down, nobody can feel what you are. What you truly are. The irritating, obnoxious and magnificent mask of Magilou is something you've created yourself, hand-molded when the fires of your heart laid bare. Someday, that mask too will be discarded for another.

It is an oath. The curse and blessings of it. Through trials of pain and abandonment, humanity has fallen to disappointment. The old teachings of the Great King Claudin bare so little to the events leading now. Even if an ideal is correct in principle, people cannot be forced into taking it.

That is disillusion. That is ego.

As you stand by the portal to the Earthpulse with Bienfu struggling to keep it open, your old master heavily sighs. It has come to this. Defiance.

"That day, I interrupted my arte when your heart broke." He grumbled in his usual scholarly tone. "I suppose I was taking pity upon my student."

A sweat droplet trickles down your spine. Raw, unadulterated power slimmed around him. The shadows of his face beckoned and his brow furrowed. If he wished it, he could have been the leader of the Abbey. But his own solitude and nature would not permit it. He left the care to his own master's star pupil. The very man Velvet clawed for her vengeance.

"But this time, know that I won't hold back. I shall grind your heart to dust!"

And true to his word, he does. By all Four Elemental Empyreans he does.

And you rage and scream and bellow at your master before you. Your vision burns, the light seers into your very flesh like a rabid bear. A flicker of magic burns at your fingertips. Flail as you can, shriek as you want, there is nothing to save you.

There was nothing that _could_ save you. For there is only you in it. In all your heart's heart, in all your spiraling despair, you force back the dark recesses of your heart. But his power is uncompromising. Indominable. Monstrous. The only thing that breaks about you is the soil at your feet, the air in your lungs and the tears trailing down her face.

This is how it feels to be Magillanica Lou Mayvin.

… But there are far worse fates than this…

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

There is no air within the Earthpulse. There is no solitude within its crevasses. Within the confides of this space, its domain controlled by the Fifth Empyrean Innominat, he allows the creatures forced in to live. It is by his undying benevolence that these beings not die the instance they arrived.

At least for now.

Eleanor, Laphicet, Rokurou and Eizen trailed behind the lumbering Velvet, distraught and out of focus to the world around her. If she had been sleepwalking, this would be it. Lost within this persona of the Lord of Calamity, she presses forward. Her therion claw drags behind her, fidgeting. Her voice repeats, "I must… I need… I need to kill…" over and over like a cacophony of novice pianist bashing at the keys. Between the breathes, a sniffle echoes and disappears in the ether.

Memory for memory, life for life. Artorius Colbrande had something. A lingering warm. A family. One that he lost. One that was driven into an ideal, a mantle of responsibility for the world about him. For duty. For honor.

At the expense of the family he had.

And now, slaying the daemonic chimera before them, laid the body of herself.

Just herself.

So blank. So lifeless. So empty.

Velvet collapsed on her knees, screaming to the void. The rest of them were too stunned to call was the belly of the beast. The fragmentary image Velvet had. That the man Artorius Colbrande was the same as her beloved brother Arthur. That Laphicet Crowe willingly sacrificed himself to Innominat. For they are one and the same. Both were right. Both were wrong.

"B-but that's not –"

"I'm… I'm dead! That I am..!"

Laphicet the malak pulls on her arm. "Calm down Velvet! This farce is just another of Innominat's illusions?"

"Illusions? What a strange word."

Descended from the heavens, a young boy smirks. His eyes match Velvet's, his glowing white cloak shields a translucent body, brimming with wanton power. Beaming platinum-gold hair flows as a river in the void.

"A farce that reflects the true face of my sister." He giggles. "She hates, resents, devours and kills. She is a Calamity, an uncontrolled force of nature, trampling people, cities, all on her emotions."

His voice deepens, barely a young boy. "What a tainted and ugly soul."

"It's not like that!" Laphicet yells back.

The Empyrean chuckles, his voice returned to normal. "Nothing you say will matter. She knows it in her heart of hearts."

"… He's right." The therion responds. "So many people… dead…"

"So many people are dead. So many innocent lives. All by your hands. Isn't that right?"

"Towns… cities… whole villages…"

"And despite all of this, I still love you. That's why I've chose to become a sacrifice. For you my dearest sister." Innominat smiled. This was no familial love. It was a snake suffocating its snack. "But to think, if you had stopped the resurrection, wouldn't that make my sacrifice for nothing?"

"I… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Rokurou and Eizen bind their teeth. One false step and they could all die. One breathe and they'd be his next meal. They just need one moment for him to shut it.

"You see my dearest sister? That everything up to this point, all the things you did were…" He laid his hand out.

"… Y-yes. It was all… for nothing… All those people… All those lives… I'm a monster…"

Eleanor ground her teeth. Even so, a monster has feelings. A daemon, a malak, an Empyrean, all of them have feelings. If she had accepted this, then Medissa and Kamoana, she'd condemn them to this fate. Her head spun, Eizen's words repeating in her head. 'Changing the world'. Not 'Saving Humanity' _. No… No… No! There must be another way!_

"Then, you must atone for your sins!" The boy ascended, holy rite and rings blooming as storm clouds. The ground shook and the dragon's maw opened, vacuuming the non-existence world. "Once the last two malevolencies are inside me, I will fully awaken! Give them to me, your hatred, your despair!"

Like a leaf in the wind, Velvet blew towards the maw. Slowly, her frail body lifted as the fake dissolved into oblivion.

But something stopped her ascent.

Dulled eyes, clouded in darkness turned. Laphicet dragged his feet against the ground, stamping as a pampered child.

"L-let me go… I _must_ go…" Her voice trailed passed her teeth.

"No!" The little malak yelled, dragging up to the air. Eizen roared, anchoring himself to the ground with earthly chains, and binding the smaller boy to his other hand.

"A twisted monster like doesn't deserve to live… To deserve you… Any of you..! Why can't you understand?"

Eleanor panted her spear to the ground, dragging herself slowly to the source. Her legs slipped, free-falling in the gusts.

"Damn it!" Rokurou pounced on her and pulled her to the ground. "Dumbass! You trying to get yourself killed?!"

"But V-velvet is..!"

"Laphiiicet!" Eizen bellowed, "Tell this stupid self-absorbed bitch what she needs to hear!"

"Struggle, struggle all as you will!" Innominat smugly laughed. "Especially you, my fragmentary piece. You too shall share this fate!"

"P-please, let me go…" Velvet cried.

"Will… You… STOP WHINING!?"

The world froze. Her heart pulsed. A single breath filled her lungs.

"No, I don't 'understand'! You snap at people! You're scary! You tried to eat me! But… Even so, you're also kind! And you're filled with life! I don't understand a damn thing about you!"

Velvet stuttered, staring at the boy barking at her. Was this the same Phi?

"But you gave me a name! When I was just a number! You gave me that compass! You taught me what it means to be alive! That's why I care about you, Velvet! I'll protect you! For my own sake!"

"P-phi…"

"I don't care if your malevolent! Or if it was pointless! If the world says it's a mistake to love you, I'll damn the whole world! I don't care HOW much pain you feel! It does not matter! A world without you, Velvet…" His eyes glowed like two emeralds birthed of the stars.

"Is the one thing I couldn't bare!"

Her daemonic arm grew, latching into his skin. It pulled, it tugged, and clawed in as he screamed.

"L-let me go! My hand will..!"

"Eat my arm, I don't care! Just leave the other one…" He held his other hand for her. "I need it to clobber the bastard who made my Velvet cry!"

"Velvet!" Rokurou called. "Where is the passion you had so dearly! Where is that goal you clung to so deeply!?"

"Nobody has the power to decide who lives and who dies! Not even a God!" Eizen joined.

"You showed me the truth! You showed me the world! If the Abbey thinks their way is just, it is just Ego!" Eleanor shouted.

Her mouth opened. Tears swelling her eyes. Her hand pulled to Phi's and held. "I… I loved them all…" Deep in her chest, another voice called. Like a stream flowing through her heart, it asked.

 _Do you… give up?_

"I loved Laphi… And Celica… And Arthur…"

 _Will you abandon your pain?_

"To have it all stolen from me… Why them? Why not me..?!"

 _HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!?_

"It hurts so MUCH!"

 _The village of Aball. An idyllic land, shielded by forest and stone. The ever-luminous sun springs the growth of harvest and shelters its people below. Velvet, a small eight-year-old child, spins freely, absorbing the gifts of the plain day. The ever-present smells of fresh apple pie and grilled meats flumes the air, gathering neighbor and guards close. Each day brings a new beginning, each light shatters the dark and pulls forth peace._

 _She turns, and smiles. For her older sister giggles as the side of her beloved, Arthur. He was her brother, her mentor, and idol. As little Velvet approaches, they embrace as Laphicet too clings tightly._

 _The dream folds back, the fires of her breast roast her wrists and her ankles. The village, reduced to emptiness and darkness. A scarlet moon glows like lava, threatening to pour down on her world. Standing by the everglade cliffs, Artorius unsheathes his blade, piercing the body of her little brother._

 _It can not…_

 _It should not…_

 _It shall not…!_

Innominat stares dumbfoundedly. His voice trembles with his vessels. "Impossible… Your heart is ash! Your despair… Where has it gone!?"

His arte shattered like glass. The Empyrean fell, clutching his head in utter disbelieve. A ball of light pulled away from Velvet, taking form.

"A flame burns in my heart too. A flame that cannot be quenched, no matter how hard I try. Just like you Velvet." It spoke. A young woman wearing ethereal robes of flame and brimstone. Her hair combed back like a brushfire, flickering between silver and ruby red. It was Seres, reborn through this very moment, in the time of her 'sister's' aid.

"You blasted sacrifice… Your body is hers, your mind surrendered! So _why do you still exist?!_ " Innominat demanded.

The light burned, a glow so bright the god recoiled. Staring deep into the light, the Empyrean screamed, shaking the ground.

"… I finally understand… What you felt…" Velvet looked up, her smile rejuvenated. "But the only one I can fight for… is myself."

"That is good enough…" The malak nodded. "That is prove that you are alive… And look around you."

She did as she was asked. Eizen, Rokurou, Eleanor and Laphicet stood, holding their ground against the fallen Empyrean.

"A single flame is all it takes…"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Shigure Rangetsu. Born Ichirou Rangetsu. Leader of the Rangetsu Clan. Former retainer of the Capulus Family and now Legate of the Abbey. A man born in a family of hunters and killers, he was the strongest of the warriors, possessing powers beyond what a mere commoner could understand.

These were all worthless titles.

Meditating by his lonesome, besides his faithful malak Morgrim, the foreign swordsman breathed. As the first day's sun broke over the the Empyrean's Throne, he felt the great power fester within. Just as Old Man Mayvin explained, it was a central earthpulse point. Where the valleys of the land converged and the very essence of mana fell. It was apparently called an lifepool… Or was it a lifespring? Not like he bothered with it too much.

Whatever the case, he enjoyed the solitude of the day, taking in the holy environment. But the peace felt strange. With Oscar and Teresa dead, it felt dull. The greatest challenge, Shirgure believed, was having all the commotion around him and finding his own inner peace.

His prayers were answered as a portal opened a few meters away. Melchior and Artorius stepped out, brushing the dirt off their uniforms. While Melchior looked worse for wear, Artorius looked far more irritated than before. If that's the case, it was obvious what happened. The rebels escaped.

And that just means his little brother lives to fight him for another day.

Good.

Standing back up, Shigure rolled his shoulders and waved. "About time you guys showed up."

Melchior grunted. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I ditched!" He shrugged. "I thought you guys had it all figured out at the end. Guess not huh?"

"It is your continued disregard on our functions that we have..!"

"Silence." Artorius ordered, his face as stony as ever. "We must prepare. Melchior, have the rest of the Exorcists ready. Shigure, walk with me."

Gathering his things, the samurai walked just behind the Shepherd, matching his speed. It was such a slow walk to the throne itself. The bound malak and trusted Exorcists bowed before their leaders before heading off and continuing their work. As a drone to its ant queen, even at coming moment of their triumph, they were as busy as ever.

Soon enough, all emotion shall be sealed. All feelings brought in order. Deceit and falsehoods shall disappear from the world and all shall be a peace.

What a boring non-existence.

"So I guess everything's fitting into that nicely made schedule of yours huh?" He broke the silence, scratching his chest.

"Indeed. Soon enough, all pain and suffering shall disappear from this world." Artorius said.

"Mhmm, huh. Great. Awesome. The big paycheck for everybody, huh?"

"Yes, that is correct."

They grew silent again. It started to bug the swordsman. "Come on, lighten up! You're getting your wish. You've got the power, the people and support of this land! Why don't you… loosen up a bit?"

The Shephard gazed over, his eyes neutral. As they always were. "There is still a great deal of items we must take care of before everything is truly complete. Lord Melchior's little distraction shall hold them at bay."

"Man, you're such a stick in the mud."

"Irrelevant."

Shigure mumbled to himself. "Damned piece of a crude metal, gah!"

They stopped. Artorius turned, facing his subordinate. An uncharacteristic frown laid upon his face. "What was that?"

"You heard me." He smiled. "So, you win. Congrats. Like I said, I'll be taking that _niiice_ head of yours once you've completed armatization with Innominat."

"Is that a threat, Legate?"

"You've known about that since day one. The Rangetsu serve no man, no longer. A wolf is not a wolf if his teeth are bound." Shigure pointed out. "Besides, somebody gotta show the world who's the best swordsman."

"Your ambitions are but folly. So damned eager to spill blood. That too shall disappear with our perfect world."

" _Your_ perfect world, you mean."

His eyes slanted. "What do you mean, Shigure?"

"Well, where'd you get the idea of sealing off human emotions huh? Can't be because you thought of it one day and believed it was a good idea." He tapped his chin. "No ambition, no drive, no fun. Everything will be stagnant. That Old Fart says it'll surpass the time. Sure, if you're a soulless doorknob."

"And this all concludes with..?"

"Nothing really. Just an observation. Is it really for the people of this world, so desperate to hold on living? Or is it just for you?"

"Do you wish to fight now, Legate Rangetsu?"

"Threats now huh?" He innocently had his hands up. "I hit a sore spot. Didn't I?"

He turned, gripping his iconic sword tighter. "You know nothing."

"I sure know enough. What's the story of that little charm at the end of your sword?"

Nothing. The Shepherd said nothing, marching his way to the throne room alone. With a heavy slam of its doors, it closed, startling a few of the Exorcists nearby.

 _Shigure, you shouldn't badger Lord Artorius like that._ Morgrim scolded from the corner of a column. She pranced towards him and took a seat. _He's been leaking malevolence since he's ever formed the Abbey. A single misstep could lead to his doom._

"Sorry Grim." He apologized. "Damned man continues to think for himself. Nothing wrong with that, but enforcing it? His ambitions and rest of the kingdom? All this 'for the greater good stuff'? Call me a nonbeliever but, thinking back about that speech of his. I've only read the transcript but... Makes me wonder if that big speech of his was him talking to the crowd…

Or was it just talking to himself."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

As the ship landed at Islegand, Rokurou prompted himself against the sheath of his broken blade. "At least that made for good training!" He cheered. "We fought an armatus, an Empyrean, and a dragon! It's a miracle we're still alive."

"It's all thanks to Phi." Velvet looked over, seeing the little boy carried by Eleanor. The entire group was tired. A haggard gloom floated over all of them. Clothes ripped, weapons bent and minds exhausted. If anybody else guessed it, they were refugees running from some daemon attack.

"He's still asleep. He must've used all his physical and mental strength." The Exorcist nodded.

"A fire that burns away malevolence… What a peculiar arte he has." Magilou poked Laphicet's cheek. Eleanor kicked her shin.

"Burns away malevolence…" Velvet tapped her foot. "Devours malevolence… Transferring malevolence… All it ties together…"

"Seems like it. It's lucky for us now but… But that bet!"

"You still going on about that?"

"How dare you dismiss a hundred gald! 'One with no respect for gald / Will be twenty lions mauled!' Everybody knows that."

"I haven't heard of it." The samurai chimed in. "So what now?"

"We kill Artorius and seal Innominat. Nothing's changed." Velvet said confidently. "But catching up to them and the Van Eltia…"

"It's still early in the morning, and Laphicet's still asleep. If we continue, I think we'll be running ourselves to the ground." Eleanor commented. "Grimoirh's book is still the best bet."

The therion raised an eyebrow as they walked into the port. Sailors and merchants were busy setting up stalls and products, fresh from the sea or the land. Just as any other port, it was glowing with life.

"You sure you want to stay with us?" She finally asked, stopping short of an inn.

"I don't know if it's the right choice or not… But I cannot accept Lord Artorius's methods; that sacrifices are inevitable bumps on the road to a better world." She held Laphicet tighter. "That's why I'll do what I believe is right, and fight him. Even if I'm wrong, I won't have any regrets."

"You are incredibly frustrating to talk to." Velvet sighed. A smile peaked in her face. "Guess you're staying with us."

"You're one to talk. And besides, you'll need me for Laphicet too. He wouldn't want it any other way."

Rokurou nodded. Everybody was still onboard. "Eizen, get in touch with Benwick and the other's."

But his words were lost. Trailing behind them, Eizen's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. As much as he complained, the earth malak was stuck hauling the unconscious body of Zaveid. He stood bow-legged. It was nothing from the previous fights but something later while on the boat. Velvet remembered he called her a 'self-absorbed bitch'. If only Zaveid was awake for that…

Despite this, or because of all this, something troubled him. Like a persistent fly buzzing in his face.

"That daemon… It _has_ to be…" He muttered.

"Yo, Eizen. You here?"

His glazed looked snapped. The earth malak shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "I think we should take a break while we can for now. That was a long stretch of battles. And I need an ice pack…"

"It's not like Zaveid and the boy are waking up any time soon."

"Alright. We'll stay here for the day."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Ordering two rooms and an extra bed was easy. The prices by the bay weren't the cheapest, but it came with the price of overlooking the sea. Thankfully, all the small orders from Bloodwing Butterflies and the scraps from roaming daemons and monsters surmounted a large cash fund for them. Settling in, the boys kept in one joining room while the girls in the other. Laphicet stayed with the boys.

Velvet took a seat on the bed, sighing. Besides her coat, the rest of her clothes were in worse shape. Not that it was good before. Taking off her jacket and setting it aside, she looked at the nearby mirror. One false move and her clothes would rip at the seams. A wardrobe malfunction was the least thing she needed.

"Hey, you ok?" Eleanor asked. She sighed as well. Her uniform was torn in all manners. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Had anybody known that a former Exorcist joined forces with the Lord of Calamity, panic would spread across the streets. No therion could suppress all that malevolence without an earthpulse point.

"Nothing just…" She casually looked at Magilou, seeing the witch huff at her clothes.

"Ruined! A witch cannot have such tears! It ruins the appeal!" She cried.

"I think we should get some new clothes." The redhead suggested. "And maybe we can hear about what else is going on with the Abbey."

"Didn't you say you can mend my clothing?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but looking at what you've got now…" Her eyes gazed down her body. Despite the scars and cuts of her body, she had a well-toned body. All her earlier observations, still all true.

But there was something different about Velvet now. Her shoulders lacked the bend she carried. She stood up straighter, no longer weighted by the baggage around her neck. Her eyes grown softer. Not in the sense of intensity, but missing that oppressive single-mindset she started on her journey. It was something in the middle, between her stay in the fake Aball and now.

 _She really is… beautiful._ A small blush permeated her cheeks.

"Eleanor?" The therion frowned, pulling her friend to reality.

"Ooh, oh! Yeah, there's nothing much I can do for the rest." She turned her head, a deeper red glowing. "So! I think we need to get something new. Both of us."

"What?"

"You heard me. You and I are going out and getting new clothes. Eizen can look after Laphicet." She nodded resolutely, pulling Velvet's arm. "And that's final."


	7. Lone Day

"You're unusually gun-ho about this."

"Well, when was the last time we actually got time to rest?"

"The fake Aball?"

"That didn't require fighting of any kind."

"Oh."

The two ladies walked about the marketplace, casually passing through stall after stall. While it was still early, life brimmed at every corner. From the humble fish merchants, to the jewelry buyers and lesser nobles, a subtle breath flowed through the people. And yet, no panic insured. Not that the Lord of Calamity was literally walking among them.

"Are our exploits not that communicated?" Velvet scratched her head. Surely _somebody_ should've noticed them.

"Here and there, I guess the Exorcists stationed here were pulled back."

"Pulled back? For what Artorius is planning?"

"Maybe it's just the senior staff?" She guessed.

But as they walked around, Velvet took the moment to reflect. It's been several months since she escaped from Titania. A few hours after they escaped from Innominat. And they they're about shopping like nothing happened. Normalcy breathed life into her and she…

She pinched herself and thought back. No mist. No injuries… No Niko.

This was reality.

Was it bad to just have this time away from everything? To rest while Artorius sought to hold the world under an iron-fisted rule? Velvet didn't know. She was pulled between two things, the Lord of Calamity, a shadow of the Shephard's light and Velvet Crowe, a girl whose life was taken from her at age sixteen.

For now, she was just Velvet. Three years later, she searched the world, gained new allies, explored the truth. In a way, she's living Laphicet's dream. In losing something, she gained something else. Companions. _Selfish_ companions, but companions all the same.

Giving it some more thought, they were her new family.

Rokurou Rangetsu. The foreign swordsman. Bound to her by honor, but she knew what he really wanted. More fights, more intense enemies, and his older brother's head. Of course, after that, he wanted a bite out of Artorius. It was a silent agreement between them, Velvet had the bigger share. He just wanted the thrill of battle, the fight between life and death at the edge of a blade.

Eizen. The First Mate of the Van Eltia. An Earth malak cursed with the reaper's scythe following wherever he went. Going against the Abbey and Artorius was nothing greater than a philosophical battle. Take the Van Aifread's words to his grave. A man of no greater vindication. To live as free as he could, no matter what stormy sea stood in his way.

Laphicet. The little boy malak. What could've been her little cousin. In way, he still is. But it was far more than just that. His curiosity, his growth, all came from the people by his side and the experiences he saw. From a drone, to a bright young man, to a blazing silver flame that burns malevolence. Without him, they would've never made it.

Without him, she wouldn't be here.

Magilou. The strange witch that's been following them since the start of their journey. At first, Velvet just wanted to devour her and get going. But now, she's glad she didn't. Despite her annoying behavior, her reluctance to help, Magilou's proven she does care. In her own strange way, she too is fighting for them. Whatever grudge she has against Melchior, it too shall come to pass.

Finally, Eleanor Hume. The traitor Exorcist. Crybaby, then rival, now…

Velvet scratched her left arm. She really didn't know what to think about her now. Walking mindfully of her surroundings, what _did_ she feel about Eleanor? The girl was trouble. Always pushing things to be difficult, always butting heads with her. After learning all the things that happened...

Eleanor may be the most stable one out of all of them.

In her, she sees another way. Another reflection of somebody that could have been. A follower of Artorius's rule, a member of the Abbey, all things could've been different.

Including herself.

She shook her head. 'What if's and 'Could have been's only gave comfort at night, when she was alone. But seeing her now, all by herself, just the two of them.

Deep down, she was a friend. A good friend.

It didn't help that she stuck around with her and Laphicet, trapped in her idyllic dream of Aball. She saw all the things she saw. A softer side of her. A motherly side of her. A side of her that she thought had been drowned under the blood of the Scarlet Night. But it was still there. It was always there.

As much as the heart yearns, it may never come. Love is one such thing. It is that reason, dreams are founded.

At such a young age, to think about love, it was through the mind of a child.

But love. At nineteen years old, her heart still pulls for something close. A family that's big and loves and loved all the same. What was lost could never be regained. Velvet came to terms with that. That does not mean it cannot be fought for. From what she lost, she regained with other's.

Her companions. Her friends.

She loved them.

But there were more strings that pulled when it came to her. Initially, she ignored them. It was a sign that she wanted, a barrier she kept held against those around, for the world was grieved when she came. Whatever it the person, old or young, destruction was her path.

Now, those feelings are different. From her shell, Velvet opened. Her life was hers to own. She cared for them, even if she pushed them away. She wanted the best for them, even if it came to dragging them through hell.

Eleanor had all the chances in the world to betray them and leave. To get out when she still could. Whatever came there way now, she was there, standing shoulder to shoulder. Velvet noticed her odd behaviors, her sweating, and blushes. Whatever strings pulled by Eleanor, she couldn't understand. Maybe it was just her nature. The way she cried over the suffering of the world. The way she puts herself up as the paragon of the group.

She was the one that stopped her from harming Laphicet.

The slap still hurt.

But Velvet sought to the bottom of these strange feelings.

Tugged to the side, they stepped into a smaller shop. A gallery of clothes stacked and hung etching from the simple to the extravagant. Velvet placed her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow. _Histories of the Worlds?_ Gazing at the simplicity of some, she felt the light leather and cotton of the shirts.

In the end, it wasn't like she needed something overtly casual. After all, her sense of hot and cold were mostly gone. The only time she really felt anything scratched her skin was the flames of a dragon.

"Hey, what do you think about this hat?" Eleanor said. The therion turned, seeing her companion donning a small blue balmoral bonnet. A strip of white bisected the blue, overtop a red symbol. It honesty, the symbol looked like a pineapple.

"It suits you." She chuckled, looking at the uniform she grabbed it from. It was a uniform of some kind. An open half jacket matching the same color of its hat. But the rather… exposed material underneath it left very little to imagination. And immediately, she imagined the Exorcist in it. A coy smirk grew on her face, brightening at her cheeks.

"Didn't take you as an exhibitionist."

Eleanor turned to the uniform, eyes widened in horror. "It's not like that! And besides, it's not like you just run around with barely anything!"

"Maybe. But the undersuit seems a bit alluring, doesn't it?"

"N-no!" She looked at it again.

The daemon laughed, shaking her head. "You're just too easy to fluster."

Taking a moment, she looked at another set of clothes besides Eleanor. Plain couldn't describe it. A pale white wrap of cloth laid covering the chest region. Bands wrapped around the shoulder and stomach, even spreading down the left leg. Oddly long sleeves were a separate piece, serving as a mix between gauntlets and fashion.

"How about that?" Velvet pointed.

Eleanor giggled. "Well, it's a step up from what you wear now. But that skirt…"

"What about it?"

"Wouldn't it ride up every time you try to bend over?"

"Uhh..." She frowned. Getting used to the ripped short pants she has, it never really dawned on her. "Then I bend at the knees."

"It'd hike up."

"Better than revealing everything, right?"

"You're one to talk."

The two rolled their eyes, grabbing the clothes. "Is there a changing room we can use?"

"They're right in the back." The cashier waved. "Feel free to use!"

They headed off to the changing room. It felt and looked more like a locker room. Taking the furthest booths, they quietly got undressed. As Eleanor casually looked over, she realized Velvet didn't even wear a bra. Worse was her chest's size. It was a lot larger than she expected.

"Err… Velvet?"

"Yeah?"

"Looking at you critically… How you keep from your breasts… slipping out?"

"The belts are tight." She simply said. "It hurts to breathe though."

"You should really invest in a bra."

"Ok, but I don't even know what size I am."

"Then how… about we compare?"

The Lord of Calamity furrowed her brow, her eyes gazing away. _Was she serious about this_? Giving up, she finally looked down her companion's chest.

There was a scar.

Three etches ran from right shoulder to left hip. The claws of a beast or a monster unevenly marked her. It was an old one, and properly healed. But its milky tone and thicker texture stressed as she breathed. Did she feel pain from it? It didn't help as she stared.

"… When did that happen?" Velvet finally asked.

"It was when I was younger. I never told you, did I?"

She shook her head.

"A troll daemon attacked my village. I got hurt and… My mom sacrificed herself… for me to get away." Eleanor bit her lips. A small flack of malevolence radiated from her shoulder.

"That's why you became an Exorcist huh?"

"It's not." She shook her head. "Saving other's so they don't go through what I had. My mom said to be strong and keep surviving. So I did, and enlisted in the Abbey."

"How very like you." She chuckled.

Eleanor hummed, hoping they could stall their chest conversation. At the very least, get away from her own personal problems. But for Exorcist, her luck did not last. Velvet took a good glance, and proudly smiled.

"I'm bigger, and that would put me to…"

"D? Probably D."

Velvet took another glance at her own chest and mumbled. "I swear they grew over the last three years."

"What, really? Didn't you just eat… daemons?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Remember at that old picture of Medissa? If we compare it to her now, her chest's grown bigger too."

"Therionization… increases breast size?"

The two pondered on the idea. When Teresa armatized with the succubus therion back at Endgand, it makes a weird amount of sense. Even with the Legate's rather conservative uniform, she did have modest sized chest. It only looked smaller thanks to the therion's armored chest piece.

"Literal monster tits." Eleanor snickered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

They sighed and donned their clothing. Velvet pulled the white tie from her hair and let it loosely flow. She chuckled. "Who would've thought. It suits me well. Humans have the strangest sense of clothing."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Velvet at all. Her voice was toned, reserved, noble. Had she talked like that, she spoke with an unyielding authority of the world as a god would.

Then her stomach growled. Loudly.

"I'm hungry… How about we get some mabo curry? Or some prickleboar wrapped in fresh lettuce and tomato and mayo?" Velvet drooled.

"Velvet, you can't taste anything, remember?"

"I gonna to try again. There has to be something." She balled her hands into fists.

She was energetic. Bright eyed. _Pleasant_.

"Who are you and what have you done to Velvet Crowe?"

But something didn't feel right. Something burned in her chest. Repeated memories picked at her skull like a woodpecker. She remembered it. Her mother and her running through thick brushes, ignoring the twigs, and rocks, and bruises they gained. The trolls hungrily gained through, shoving oaks aside with their monstrous strength.

She breathed in. A shadowy apparition lingered by her shoulder. It grabbed her. Familiar. Knowing.

It was herself. A darker hue, a front of malevolence brought from within her heart.

 _It wasn't the reason why you joined the Exorcists…_ The dark spoke. It was her own voice. _You can't deny it was a large factor_ _._

 _I-it wasn't. Not enough for me to go through._ She shook her head.

 _Is it now? Strip away all reasoning, go to emotion. Think baseline. That is human nature is it not? Humans breed malevolence. Even you do. You'll still be with your mother by the village, thinking it shouldn't have happened. That hatred you felt since then. The dark is always there, myself. Reason is all you claim now. Even you have a breaking point. So how will Kamoana react you wonder..._ It giggled.

 _Even stars burn out…_

Velvet tugged on the Exorcist, snapping her mind out of her trace. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I, err, wha –" She stuttered. The cloud disappeared, her body free once more.

"You were leaking malevolence. What happened?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong." She tightly gripped her hands.

Velvet's eyes slanted. "You're not fooling me. What's going on?"

"Just bad memories."

"The scar you mean?"

"Yes... and no, it's not just that…" She sighed. "These clothes... brought back old thoughts. I feel if we find the troll roaming…" Her voice trailed off.

 _But clothes don't do that…_ "By all means, go after it."

"What?" She looked astonished. "Why?"

"I'm not one to speak about revenge, Eleanor." Velvet reminded. "Same for Rokurou and Eizen. Laphicet may help but remember, you're connected to him. The malevolence you give off feeds back to him."

"I know that, but if…"

"You're worrying too much. What was it you always scowled me for? 'The responsibility isn't just mine to bear'?"

"This is different. It's personal."

"So is my grudge to Artorius. And here you guys are sticking around. I asked you before, you don't have to go through with this."

"And neither do you."

"And now I'm getting involved." Velvet stepped closer to her. "Everybody here, everybody in this little group of ours… It's like a family."

Eleanor grew silent. Her hands pulled at the uniform's half jacket. "A family… That's how you see it?"

"We've struggled, we've fought, we've lived together. We've butt heads, mostly because of me, but… We've stuck through to the end." She weakly chuckled. "And you've got us. If you need somebody to talk to, anybody here will listen.

"If we come across it, you'll be the one to lead the charge."

The Exorcist stared back. Her brain tried to process everything that she said. She knew that Velvet softened up after what happened in the Earthpulse but now. She was still rough, and crude and harsh but like Phi said, she's kind and warmhearted and alive.

"Th-thank you…" She finally said back, laxing her head. "I think we should check out another set of clothes."

"I don't know; I kinda like this." Velvet said defensively.

"With you getting hungry and _acting noble_?"

"I acted noble?"

"Eyup. And you started drooling."

"… Ook, let's see if we can find something else."

"Right."

As Eleanor turned around and bend over, Velvet turned. She was quite besides herself. Whether it was that Abbey Uniform she 'seemingly' wore every day, or just her agile body, she took notice. Wearing that skintight undersuit, contouring around her chest and hips, emphasizing her curvy butt…

"Velvet, you ok?" Eleanor looked from the side.

The therion turned away, face brightened. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Dressed up again, they set the clothes aside and gathered a few more. This time, they looked at the descriptions of the clothes first.

"The perfect clothes for freedom of movement and gald grabbing. The perfect adventurers journey from start to end." Velvet read. "Huh."

"The regal robes of an aristocrat. For those in hopeless romance and wish to change the world. From start to finish, may happiness guide your path." Eleanor scratched her head. "This is pretty specific."

"It's something." She held the clothes by their rack. "Aaaand something like this too."

The other looked at the other stuff she grabbed. "You're basically recreating your clothes. With less holes."

"Well I _like_ those clothes."

"All right." She took a larger bra and handed it to her. "But if you are, you also getting a bra."

The daemon shrugged, and two headed back to the changing room. First were those specific clothes set. Flexing her fingers, Velvet felt free. They didn't hug around her chest as she thought they would and they were just as comfortable as her old clothes. The only thing she had missed as her ripped jacket. She could buy an extra one…

"But the cost…" She groaned.

Eleanor faired differently. Had she known less, she would've been a sheltered princess. Sure, the top kind of flowed like a one-piece, but that's what the stockings for. That's the appeal after all. Leg tall boot things with a shirt that floated just below her waist. She sighed, leaning against the clothes rack.

"Velvet, do you think the room we rented in the inn is small?"

"Huh?"

"I fear that is simply too small for all of us. I suggest we upgrade to another one."

"But it's for one day."

"I enjoy that we keep in luxury."

"But we'll lose money…"

They stared at one another. A second later, they laughed, resting their heads against the lockers.

"Ok, what was that? When did you become a gald pincher?"

"When did you become a princess?"

Velvet already pulled the top of her clothes. "I think these sets are weird. We change because we wear them?"

"I dunno, I still like the other one…"

"Because it hugged your body?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Continuing, the therion slapped her bra on, struggling to get the last knot. "Damn it… Damn it…" She muttered with every failed attempt.

Seeing her helpless, Eleanor hooked the last knot. "What would you do without me?"

"Struggle?"

Donning the rest of the clothes, she turned to the mirror. The rags for a top were gone, replaced with a scarlet red vest, ordinated with different loops and designs embedded in the cotton. She still had very short shorts, but unbound by belts or strings. Finally, a complete overcoat that she could hide her entire body. It's overbidding appearance increased as Velvet played with the hood it had.

The Exorcist giggled, her face in mock horror. "The Lord of Calamity has completed her outfit!"

"I… I like it." She smiled. "I like this a lot."

"So we'll get that as well as the gald pincher?"

"Only if you keep the first one."

"… Why?"

"I like it."

She thought. A small bit of sweat dropped from her brow. "… All right. I'll get that too."

Settling their expenses and heading back out, the day was still fresh. However, Velvet did not wear her new clothing. Sticking with just the old rags, she smirked at Eleanor's confusion.

"There'll be one time I'll wear it… Not now. Not yet."

"You're impossible…" She lamented.

"But I will take you on that offer to mend my clothes. If that'll make you happy."

"N-not at all! I'll do it."

They headed off, wandering about the marketplace again. The bags felt light enough, and carrying them around didn't feel like an issue. Through stalls and stands, mixed berry drinks and ales, the people talked. Even with the doom of the Lord of Calamity still on the loose, these people lived their lives.

"So I heard the Lord of Calamity had engaged the Shepherd!"  
"That's the way! Lord Artorius shall triumph!"  
"Not so fast! I heard that the Calamity forced the Shepherd to retreat!"  
"No way, I bet that lame-ass Calamity fled like a coward."

So many talks, whispers, and chatter like they were larger-than-life figures, so untouchable to normal men and women. Papers and word-of-mouth that put them on pedestals extending to the heavens. Even the children got on to it, playing their little roles of heroes and villains. Adults believing in miracles, despite the dark rumors that traveled the land. Artorius gave them that. One last chance to believe like children.

The Lord of Calamity, the Shepherd. Mere titles given to people. In the end, they were just people. Just given or put into extraordinary positions.

For Velvet, the attention gave her a smirk. "My feats getting wild."

"Would _you_ believe all the stuff we've been through?"

"Probably not, but still it's funny."

"Though… I'm confused why they can never agree on what you look like."

"They get mixed up between us. First its Magilou, then its Rokurou… Then it sounds like any other daemon we fought."

Eleanor giggled. "But if it allows us to walk freely without panic."

"Can't argue about that." She paused. "What if I yelled my name when we scare off people?"

"That's one way to keep a name off anybody's child for years."

"It's a point."

"A point?" She turned, walking backwards. "A point for what?"

"… Nothing. Never mind."

Sighing, she shook her head. It was getting close to lunch time and she was getting hungry. The problem came when Velvet needed to eat.

"Velvet, just a small question… But how does eating feel like for you?"

"I thought I told you that I can't taste anything."

"But does texture still hold up?"

"… It does. But it's all like grey mush."

"Eeh, sorry I asked."

"Don't be. If you're getting hungry, we can stop and find something."

"Then… I guess we can find something for you then."

"What? What are you going to find for me?"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The wondrous cliffside view of Islegand are a wonder of the world itself. Majestic dives off naturally bent rocks and fauna gave way to sparkling waters, purified by the minerals of the land. Crystal lattices sketched the larger hills, glistening as jewel-steels.

From their small rock cropping, Eleanor and Velvet sat, watching nature go as they ate. In her hands, Eleanor calmly munched on a wrap. Filled with meat, lettuce, and a little dash of spice, it was the perfect thing for an afternoon lunch. As for Velvet, she begrudgingly munched on semi-raw fish and other foods.

She didn't like food that wasn't cooked by her. It could've tasted like anything. It could've been bad. But she'd never know now.

No matter what she put on it, salt, pepper, or anything she found spicy three years did the trick. Everything was mushy crackers. But the taste of blood was something. Whether it came from a daemon, a human, or a beast, its blood had some semblance of taste. Of course, it all felt like chewing on knives, but there was no point in complaining about it now.

After all, Eleanor paid for it.

"What a view…" The Exorcist smiled, leaning back with her free arm. "When we first came through here, the only thing I cared about was getting back with the Abbey… And now, it's really something."

"Artorius's plan to seal emotions off. Do you think it'll have people completely ignore something like this?"

She bit her lip. "M-maybe. It's possible but we'll never know until it happens."

Velvet set a fish aside and sighed. "I guess so… So close to the end of emotions and yet everybody is going about their day as if it was another one."

"Even in war, people stick to normalcy."

"But we are anything _but_ normal."

"Still… Doesn't this feel all right?"

She breathed. In the past, she wouldn't have wanted it. Before, she would've just escaped from Eleanor's sights and relaxed on her own. Virtually no attachments, just herself and Laphicet. Just rest for the next battle. Unknown to her, the Exorcist scooted a little closer.

But now, with her own barrier pulled away, Velvet calmly said,

"Yeah, I guess it does."

They finished their food, standing back up. Eleanor chuckled as she stretched her arms.

"We better check up on everybody." She smiled. "That was a good date, right?"

"A… date?"

"… Yeah, as friends."

As they headed back to port, a small tug pulled at the back of her mind.

 _A date…_


	8. Girl Talk

**AN:** There has yet to be a fake OP of Tales of Berseria set to 9mm Parabellum Bullet's _Inferno._

* * *

By her lonesome in the ship's kitchen, Velvet chopped vegetables up. Even as a therion, even losing her left arm, she maintained her control over simpler blades. It was one of the few times she bothered to change her hairstyle. Using her loose white tie, she held her hair up and proper. It kept the long black strains from falling in. She needed to keep herself busy. Unlike the Van Eltia, this ship wasn't enhanced with artes or magic.

It's been a full day since they procured the ship and luck had it stocked with food.

Eizen hoped that they only arrived on time.

Despite this, everybody on board had something to keep themselves occupied. From her gallery, she could hear Rokurou's footwork as he practiced with his wooden blade. Had she not known, it could've been somebody practicing a dance. The whipping of the wind and the creaking of wood only meant that Eizen was off adjusting the ship's sails by himself.

He grabbed a slab of rock before they set off and anchored it near the wheel. Using the same arte back in the earthpulse, he anchored the wheel from moving so he could adjust the sails to his liking. It wasn't the same as having a full crew like the Van Eltia, but he preferred to do it his own way.

Last time she checked, Laphicet and Bienfu were playing cards, waiting the day out. There wasn't much for them to do on the ship. Lastly, she saw Magilou busily writing in her books. The very few times she's quiet.

As for Eleanor, she asked her to catch some fish as they sailed. And just on cue, the Exorcist arrived with a bucket of fish.

She looked over, chuckling. "Toss one over."

Eleanor grabbed one and tossed it over. On instinct, Velvet snagged the fish with her daemonic claw.

"Mhmmm… Yeah, that's fresh. Good. Set them by the pot, please."

She did as she was told, setting the bucket aside. Looking, the fish were still alive. Greatly uncomfortable, but still alive. Smiling, she took one and inspected it. Satisfied, she sliced the fins, scales, and gills. In the next pass, she drained the blood and split it in half.

It was second instinct for her. After three years, she never forgot the lessons from Aball. Learning from Celica, her friends, other mothers in the village, they all stayed with her. In the end, Aball still lives on with her. A low chuckle escaped her mouth as continued. From the corner of her eye, she saw Eleanor taking a seat, watching her.

It wasn't a stare. But she couldn't say she wasn't observing her. Watching her, but without the stalker glare. Velvet continued as before, mostly ignoring the looks. A waver of summer-dried flowers tickled her nose and she figured where it came from. Eleanor's presence was soothing, even more when she took notice.

"Enjoying the show?" She finally asked, sliding the vegetables into the pot. Laphicet needed it and Rokurou needed to balance his diet.

"Oh no, just taking a break from the heat." She grabbed on the table as the ship passed through a rough wave. "Everybody's busy so it's just you and I."

"Mhm." Velvet stirred her stew. "Wanna taste test?"

"Oh?" She stood up.

"It's a beef stew, but I'm not sure if I got it just right."

Eleanor took a sip, slanting her mouth. "Mhmmm, it feels like its missing something."

"Really?" She was spot-on normally!

"I don't know, it feels a little… plain?"

"There's always salt… But then I'll need to add a few more vegetables."

Eleanor leaned back. She didn't have the culinary experience to see all what was going through Velvet's head. She held back a snicker. The irony of a person without a sense of taste, cooking for them, while she had only the basic cooking skills.

"… Wait, if I added the vegetables in, carrots and cabbage, then it'll soak up the excess salt and remain crisp. Yes, that's perfect."

And immediately, she got to work. Slicing more greens, she dunked them in slowing in the pot and set the flame lower.

"And that should do it. Thanks Eleanor."

"I… Thank you?" She scratched her head. It didn't feel like she did anything.

"And now, foods ready. Get everybody, because we're having it together."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Eat your vegetables Phi." Velvet chuckled, slurping down her soup. The young malak gingerly bit on carrots.

"You've gotta eat them. Grow big and strong… Like me!" Rokurou pounded his own chest, finishing his own and setting his bowl to the sink.

"It's harder to chew through…"

"Shouldn't stop you."

Laphicet fidgeted, chowing through. The cabbage was fine. In fact, he loved it. The fresh crunch of its leaves cupped the thick stew, enriching its taste. But… The carrots were just too firm. He liked them a little softer, making them contrast with the cabbage.

Still the hungry malak finished his food and slurped up the contents.

"Done!"

"Don't lay down after eating."

"I won't!"

With everybody's stomach's full, Velvet was left to herself again. Besides Eleanor, who decided to help collect and rinse the bowls and spoons. "You really didn't need to help." The therion rolled her eyes, washing the dishes. Once one was done, she passed it off to her friend and she put it away.

"No, but it feels good to."

"I'm surprised why we're doing this. It's not even our ship."

"Would you prefer having a messy ship?"

"… That'd bother me to no end." Velvet admitted, passing another bowl. "You've figured me out."

"No, just noted your skills as a caretaker. Remember when you cleaned the inn room?"

"If the inn couldn't provide the proper cleanliness, they I'll have to do it myself!" She shook her head indignantly.

"But did you really need to kick me out?"

"It's easier to do it myself."

"You are so thick-skulled."

"Talk about yourself."

They quickly finished the chores, taking a seat by the table, listening to the waves. It was times like these, Velvet found herself a small part of the ship to leave her alone to her thoughts. But now, having somebody else to talk to.

"Hey Eleanor."

"Yes?"

"What exactly did they teach you back in Exorcist training? Beyond Artorius's maxims and teachings?"

Eleanor drummed her fingers on the table. "We also learned how to command our malakhim, artes specific to our ranking, and general diplomacy in case the public gets rowdy. Looking back, they really enforced the chain of command. The idea that daemons were monsters needing to be killed was a general topic."

"No questions asked?"

"None. While logic was held to the upmost importance, it doesn't mean that everybody's logic will lead to the same conclusion. But there were a lot of things we agreed on. The major one you already know."

Velvet hummed, leaning back in her chair. "The needs of the many over the needs of the few."

"One life for hundreds, ten for thousands. And so on and so forth."

"Maybe… Maybe it'd work." She shrugged. "If you take yourself out of the equation."

"What do you mean?"

"If you had no attachments to the people around you, to feelings of regret or pain or joy or anything towards them, you _could_ do it. Unfeeling, like those contracted malakhim."

"But humans aren't like that, not without heavy convincing. It's almost impossible to just… be like a wall. Exorcist, daemon, human, malakhim, they all have emotions. Even Oscar and Teresa, they – " The redhead trailed off, feeling she hit a sore spot.

Surprisingly, Velvet waved her hand, in her usual aloof manner. "It's fine, I'm over it. But you're right, it's hard to just leave emotions or yourself out of anything. Look at both of us." Eleanor, reluctantly nodded. She did tell her about her scar. The therion leaned forward, elbows against the table. "He's still holding onto Celicia's charm."

Eleanor furrowed her brow. "You think he's trying to convince himself that he's not a part of this world?"

"Dunno. Won't know until I got my blade across his throat. In the end, it doesn't matter what he thinks. I will get back at him. Saving the world will just be something that just happened."

" _Somebody_ has to take credit."

"He will. He's a hero right?"

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"The Lord of Calamity was the cause for people losing their emotions and the Shepherd Artorius was killed, but he saved the world."

"And you?"

Velvet didn't answer. She chewed on the inner walls of her mouth, searching for an answer. Once it was all over... what happens then? Laphi was a part of Innominat, or literally the Empyrean himself. The thought rolled in her head, finding nothing. Brooding over this for three years stuck in the bottom of Titania, she never thought of anything else. So happens then?

"I guess we'll figure it out once we get there." She finally said, rolling her shoulders. Sighing, Eleanor walked over, pressing her hands into her shoulders. Shivers trickled down her spine, laxing her muscles.

"You're working yourself to the ground again."

"It's something I do."

"If you were human, you'd be sleep deprived."

"If I was human, I'd be dead."

The Exorcist chuckled, massaging her friend. Digging her thumbs in, she rubbed away knots and bulks in her shoulders. "And that should be it. Told you I was good with my hands."

"It wasn't necessary but… thanks."

"No problem."

They grew quiet, seeing the setting sun just halfway below the horizon. The world was splashed with reds and oranges and yellows, fall colors reflecting off the water, glistening like miniature diamonds. Velvet turned to Eleanor, a small 'o' shape forming from her lips. The way the light trickled down her hair, casting a small shadow from the simple style of her uniform. It reminded her of the old paintings that came through the port, just gazing at their beauty.

 _She's really… cute._

"Velvet? Is there something up?"

"No." She turned away, crossing her arms. Nearly caught. One arm covered the other, slowly clutching her chest. It was just like their time together. Unlike her time with Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen or even Laphicet, this felt… different. With Laphicet, she was an older sister. With Magilou, her leash holder. Rokurou and Eizen, they were confidents.

But with Eleanor… it was something else. Familiarity. Femininity. Hearth. A touch of something that she thought she had forgotten but it was always there. Buried under rage, venom, and fear.

Was this something she really wanted to do? She wasn't even sure at the end of this journey, when Artorius is dead and Innominat sealed, what will she do? What _can_ she do?

"And done. Feeling better?" Eleanor backed away.

"W-wow… it really does." She rolled her arms around. Even her old injury during her escape from Titania felt better.

"I figured swinging that wrist-blade of yours stretched your shoulders and arms, so I took that into consideration."

"And you did."

"By the way… Where did you even get that weapon?"

"It was a gift from Celicia when I was younger. She said it was my father's and he would've wanted one of us to have it. She didn't have the strength to use it properly, so she handed it to me."

"Kind of a strange weapon, don't you think?"

"It is. Never seen another person with it, and never seen another person use a style like mine. But then again, I am kinda self-taught."

"But didn't Lord Artorius teach you?"

"He tried. He wanted me to use a sword but eventually gave up when I kept using this."

"Sounds like you were a difficult student."

"He reminded me. Constantly." She leaned forward. "This is the first time in a long time since I've had just a normal talk. Just… talking about normal things."

"Girl talk basically."

"Yeah, girl talk."

"It's… kinda nice."

"Yeah, it is…"


	9. Hope surpassing Reason

The bitter north of the known world finally got to Velvet. While Northgand wasn't a problem the first time she arrived, it slowly seeped into her skin. Tying her hair closer to the base of her head, it kept it from blowing everywhere in harsh wind streams.

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one suffering.

Eizen, Rokurou, Laphicet, Magilou, and Eleanor trailed just behind. Everybody was suffering in one way or another. Except for Bienfu, who sought refuge inside Magilou.

However, one of them kept Velvet's eye gazing over. Eleanor decided to wear something different from her usual Exorcist attire. She wore the odd skin-suit during their shopping break as well its half-jacket and a skirt to cover up her waist. She called it her 'disguise' because she didn't want any trouble coming from the people about the 'traitor Eleanor Hume'.

There was no problem with that.

The problem came from that skin-suit.

While it looked rather thin, it managed to keep her body warm as can be. And it hugged her body in all erotic places. Velvet couldn't stop staring until she decided to pave the way ahead.

"How much longer until we reach Meirchio?" Laphicet asked, covering his face from another gust.

"Isn't that the gate over there?" Eizen pointed.

The solemn gates to the minor town of Meirchio sandwiched between two massive slabs of ice and snow. The door glowed a light orange flame, minor flakes of flamestone were embedded on the door, keeping it from being sealed shut. But besides the gates was an outpost for some guards, half-buried and almost rumbling from the constant battering of the elements.

"Three days… It's been three fucking days!" A voice yelled from inside the shack.

The group halted, confused. Rokurou stepped aside, poking his head in. "Err, you ok in there?"

A guard in steel armor shivered by a small fire. Looks like he was having it rough.

"V-vistors? G-gah, this freezing..! I was ten minutes late to formation and my post, and that's what's… rassaggrhhhddd!"

"… Uhhh."

"Just get in! Do your business and get out!"

The Yaksha daemon shrugged to the rest of them and opened the door. "Ten minutes late and long guard duty? I would've punished him the same."

"Exorcist initiation training would've done the same." Eleanor shook her head. "Still, I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"If they did punishments like this, were there outbreaks of Malevolence?" Laphicet asked.

"A few here and there. But the senior staff tried their best not to go to extremes. Or they just killed the transformed daemons as quickly as possible."

"Eh, that's a waste." The samurai scratched his chin.

"Alright, so we made it to Meirchio and Mount Killaraus is just ahead." Velvet cut them off. "Can't believe people are willing to stay up here."

"It's all the flamestone mining that keeps the people here from moving. It also keeps their houses nice and warm." Eizen cleared his throat. "That aside, Velvet, are you sure you can awaken all four Elemental Empyreans?"

"… At best, I can only think of awakening two. I only have Oscar's and Teresa's souls in me." She clutched her arm. Still, a deeper hunger pinched her stomach.

"If that's the case, then I off – "

"Absolutely not."

The therion blinked at her own assertion. This was… different from the times before. She didn't mean it off as rude or malignant. No, she didn't want to lose another person. She didn't want one of their own done in by her actions. She stared at Eleanor for a moment before glancing to the side.

"Sorry. But Laphicet still needs a vessel." She cleared up.

"Simple. How about we knock on Shigure's door?" Rokurou chuckled, flexing his fingers. "His soul should be fine."

Magilou chirped in too. "And Melchior too. Cold as his heart is, it is free of malevolence."

"You guys are seriously considering we take on two legates?"

"Hell yeah. Still gotta take his head. And there's no way he'll say no. If we can't beat him, then there's no way we'll beat Artorius." The daemon smirked. "That'll be his thinking."

"And Melchior will want to watch. We still have a grudge to settle." Magilou hummed, looking at her increasing pale-white fingers.

"That still leaves the town. If they get caught up in our fighting…"

"Just follow my lead. I know how to break things." Velvet smirked.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Lord Artorius, a report has come in." A malakhim droned in.

"Speak."

"The Lord of Calamity has been spotted in Meirchio. Civilians are fleeing to the south and daemons have taken over the town. In addition, a rogue Exorcist appears to be aiding the Calamity."

Artorius sighed, biting his lips. Once again, his rebellious younger sister-in-law tries to defy the natural order of the world.

"Well! That's my cue." Shigure stood up, stretched his arms. Holding his sword over his shoulder, he chuckled. "Later birdie. Don't get your wings burned up. Be back in a week or two."

The Shephard frowned, turning to Melchior. "I assume you wish to go as well."

"The Mayvin namesake must be preserved. Magillancia Lou shall be exterminated. Personally."

"Your emotions better be in check, old friend." He turned back to the gleaming form of Innominat. "For we are the last."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The boarding pirates of Van Aifread quickly settled into their newest home over the next two days. It wasn't a perfect home, they tried their best to keep everything exactly as they were. At best, food and flamestone were used to keep themselves warm in this chill climate.

"I hope everybody's fine. The sudden charge in weather won't do anybody good…" Eleanor sighed, sitting by the fire. Driving the people of Meirchio left a sour taste in her mouth, but it was for the best. They couldn't get themselves involved in the battle. If Mount Killaraus erupted because of their fighting…

More worrying. Something's been nagging her mind.

She did participate driving the civilians away. Thanks to Laphicet's power, her presence was enough. People shouting, ' _The Lord of Calamity has enthralled an Exorcist!_ '

They were right… For one reason or another.

Ever since the second Earthpulse, she's been nicer. Less hostile. And she's smiling more. If she could capture those moments in memory and display them to other's… Maybe, just maybe, they'd notice.

That the difference between humans and daemons was so little.

"Excuse Miss Eleanor?" Somebody asked behind her.

She turned around, seeing the familiar face. "Oh Medissa. Is there something the matter?"

"Kamoana's… gotten a fever."

Her heart turned to ice. "When did this happen?"

"I feel it's because of the change in weather… But the way she's talking, it seems like something's getting to her. Right now, I've gotten her to bed but… I don't know how long I can contain her. She is an therion after all."

"R-right. I'll gather everybody and we'll… find something."

"She keeps complaining about not wanting to take her mother's medicine. Maybe that'll help?"

Eleanor fidgeted. It all seemed to loop back around. The temple back at the village. The daemon outbreak after they removed her from the earthpulse point. Kamoana's mother's death on her hands.

"Y-yes, we'll check if she left something back at her home. Until then, please stay here. We can't have the Abbey grabbing you guys again."

"If you say so. Hurry back as soon as you can."

At that moment, on the other side of the village, Laphicet clutched his chest. A feeling lingered in the air, clouding his vision, if only for a brief second. It felt like an eternity, gnawing down to his heart.

"Woah, you ok Laphicet?" Rokurou inquired.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just felt that something dug inside me… Regret or something."

The daemon frowned, seeing Eleanor call everybody over. "Something tells me we'll figure out why soon enough."

The group gathered up, Eleanor explaining the situation.

"We've basically settled in and now we're going back to Haria?" Velvet cupped her face. "Aren't we cutting this a little too close?"

"The Scarlet Night won't be happening soon, and who knows how long Kamoana's gonna last."

"Will we even be able to coast all the way over then back just in time for the Scarlet Night?"

"I know we can. I know we will!"

Eizen decided to step in. "The Van Eltia is fast enough. All we need is the skeleton crew. Though, with people fleeing to the south, we can expect higher security. But I think we can 'borrow' a few things from here to sneak in."

Velvet shrugged. "If you say so. Guess I can finally wear that other outfit huh?"

"So long as you wear a jacket and pants as we go." Eleanor sighed.

Laphicet tilted his head. "Huh? What are you two talking about?"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Exorcists of Hellawes quickly set up camps and spare houses for the fleeing people from the north. Headquarters issued that any daemonic activity was to be quelled immediately. The Lord of Calamity had gathered its followers, and was making their staging point at Meirchio.

The Abbey was certain that it would be quelled soon enough. The Legates were on their way.

But first, the civilians.

Praetor-Sergeant Fionn Kay huffed the deep winter air. It was something he's gotten accustomed to. Hopefully not for longer. While the Abbey troubled themselves with deeper politics with the Midgand Empire and surrounding nations, their callous behavior has left countless other's away. Even the best intentions had negative connotations.

People were asking for more supplies. Some for more blankets. They couldn't supply everybody but they did what they could.

As he patrolled around, another group of travelers was coming in. A group of six people. Three women, two men, and a child. What an odd set of people.

One woman looked like an aristocrat, donned with a white mask. Her companion donned a large winter cloak, hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked like she was clutching her left arm. The last girl dressed as a teacher of some sort.

The men looked more like butlers, but one of them had a foreign nature to him. Perhaps another member of the Rangetsu clan? Finally, the child dressed as a princeling. More likely the younger brother of the young lady.

Kay slowly approached them, offering his off-hand. "You all fleeing south?"

"Yes, of course." The aristocratic redhead sighed. "What started as a journey to the winter icecaps turned to a disaster. Damn that Lord of Calamity."

"Careful lady, cursing doesn't suit you." The blonde butler stated. "We should be more concerned about your companion."

The raven-haired woman looked back, scratching her other arm.

"What happened to her?" The praetor asked.

"She attacked one of the Calamity's monsters. It worked for a moment but she gotten herself hurt." The teacher huffed. "Foolish girl!"

"It protected you guys didn't it?" The woman grumbled. "Besides, we grabbed our pieces of gald… And a few more."

"If you need a place to stay…"

"No, no. Our ship is in the harbor. We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"If so, safe travels…"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Velvet looked back, releasing her left arm. "Magilou, we'll be talking again."

"Wow, the fangs are out already!" The witch threw her hands to her hips.

"Still, can't complain. These suits are pretty nice too." Rokurou chuckled, playing with a button. "Hey, Eleanor, can I keep it?"

"Sure I guess. I mean, we _did_ kinda steal it. So it's yours now… I think?"

"Awesome." He pumped his chest with pride. "It's catching suit, dontcha think Laphicet?"

"I think it looks great!"

"And it'll do great with the ladies…"

The girls sighed, shaking their heads.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The trip to Islegand took no time at all. As the crew disembarked the ship, a man with a red band tied over bicep walked over.

"The Bloodwing Butterflies may be crippled, but our eyes still watch the land. If you guys are heading inland, I suggest you walk with caution. A troll has been spotted scavenging the beaches."

"A… a troll?" Eleanor gulped.

"But hearing all the stuff from you band of renegades, you'll be fine. Safe travels."

As he departed, Rokurou turned to the Exorcist. "What's so worrying about a troll? Just another big target."

"Trolls are no laughing matter." Eizen explained. "Those beasts are the size of a house and hit as hard as ship's broadside. If that thing's been terrorizing and the Abbey's been focusing on Innominat's awakening, it's no wonder there's a warning."

"Eleanor… Are you alright?" The small malak asked. "You've gone pale."

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Come'on, don't be like that." Rokurou frowned. "Keeping secrets is fine for me, but don't keep them from him."

"Alright…" She breathed slowly, clasping her hands together. "When I was younger, my village was attacked by a horde of trolls. There was a large jewel that my family took care of for generations. It's also my namesake. My mother and I fled with the jewel, but one of them caught up and..!"

"And that's where you got that scar." Velvet concluded.

The men looked over. "She has a scar?" Eizen furrowed his brow.

"Across her chest."

"Wait, when did you learn about this?" The samurai and young malak chirped.

"After we fled from Innominat the second time. While we were resting after you passed out Phi. When did you learn about this Phi?"

"After we rescued Kamoana."

"Just so we're clear." Eleanor took command again. "This… thing isn't why I joined the Abbey."

"Well!" Rokurou chuckled. "If it's revenge you're looking for, I think you found the right group."

"It's not revenge either! It's just…"

Velvet huffed. She could see it. Just like the time they were buying clothing. "We're aren't ones to talk about revenge. But Eleanor, remember: I said you'd be leading this charge. But denying it… That isn't like you."

She bit her lips. Another flake of malevolence wavered in the air as Laphicet felt his stomach turn. It was like the rough seas of Titania.

Eizen and Rokurou stared at Laphicet and Eleanor as they continued. They looked at one another and nodded. A silent agreement. They could see it too. She was the last human of their group, assuming Magilou wasn't. Just like Velvet in the earthpulse point, this might be her breaking point.

And Laphicet's too.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Haria looked abandoned. The villages turned daemons were gone. Clothing, food, animals, all gone. Whether Exorcists came in or the rampant daemons fled nobody would ever know. Shadows shifted here and there, a pale imitation of the life that once held their village together. No signs of daemons. For now.

Velvet returned with a small note and pouch, glaring all about. It was the price she forced upon the people of the village. Still, the uneasiness of the abandoned land felt off.

"This looks to be it." She held it up for everybody to see. "Huh. This note. It's instructions on how to take it?"

"Was Kamoana just as stubborn then?" Eleanor tilted her head.

"'This medicine is extremely bitter. Kamoana hates taking it. If she develops a fever while I'm away, there are three ways you can –"

The ground shook. Birds bobbing their heads about. Another quake, and their scattered to the skies.

One quake, and a daemon the side of a house poked its head over the cliffsides. It's eyes slanted like coarse boulders, gleaming like lava. Stepping closer, its large stomach swinging with every step. It stepped before them, unleashing a feral roar in the air.

"Look!" Laphicet pointed at a shining jewel hanging over its neck.

Time froze. Waves crashing against the beaches and rocks faded. The light vanished and Eleanor found herself, staring at the gleaming gem. Plastered against the edges were old red marks. Caked and rusted blood. Her _mother's_ blood.

"It's… the Eleanor…" she breathed. Her breathe was hot. Her fingers burned hotter than the furnace that forged her spear. Her world turned red.

Lost in her rage, something tugged at her back. A small tug at her shoulder. Her eyes looked back for a moment.

Velvet stood just beside her, head lowered just so she could see her goldenrod eyes. Intense as they were before, for the briefest moment, she saw it.

Just as she did back in the earthpulse, she was repaying her. Eleanor took a deep breath, screaming as she charged at the troll.

"Everybody, cover Eleanor!"

Everybody spread out, launching arte after arte at the beast. Fire, wind, earth, and water dug in its thick girth, only leaving superficial wounds. The beast roared, swinging its tree cub with reckless abandon.

The Exorcist ducked under its branches, diving in and out between the beast's legs. Every hit let out an ear-piercing roar. Artes clashed, burst in luminous colors of red, green, blue, and yellow. The troll turned its attention to Magilou, swinging away. But the witch was faster, igniting the truck.

It shrieked, letting the makeshift weapon go and slamming its fists into the sand. Velvet and Rokurou dove in, taking advantage of the beasts shorten range. It wasn't armored around its ankles or lower body, digging their blades into its skin and muscles.

"Laphicet, launch me up!" Eleanor managed to command between her screams.

The malak did as he was told. Gale winds threw her into the air.

And pinned her spear into the troll's head. As it fell, Eleanor held on, sinking her spear deeper into its skull.

Standing back, the group watched. Eleanor wasn't going to listen. She didn't want to listen now. She yanked her spear out and struck it down another part of its head. Blood spurted every time, splashing at her boots. Roars replaced by screams replaced by cries.

A minute passed. Two minutes.

And she finally stepped off, the trolls body disintegrating. Tears streamed from her face, mixing with the blood across her face. Malevolence slowly rose over her shoulders.

"M-mom… I-I've finally…" She sniffled, collapsing on her knees.

"You've done it right? Isn't that what you wanted it?" Laphicet gulped, feeling a slow poison seep into his veins.

"I… I don't know how to feel… Is this really me? Is this _really_ me?" She breathed. "If Kamoana ever learned I killed her, she'd… she'd..!"

"So, this is what it's all about." Rokurou cupped his chin, looking at Velvet. His face spelled concern, ushering any response. The therion shook her head. It was just as before, just like Oscar and Teresa.

"I don't think she'd try and..!"

"I'm horrible." She dropped her weapon, hands covering her face. "What would I even do? Let her kill me? Fight back? My mother told me to keep living but… "

Violet haze fumed from her head, growing across the chest. Laphicet choked, falling to his arms and knees.

"If we don't do anything, we'll lose Laphicet's vessel!" Magilou shouted.

"And he'll turn into a dragon…" Eizen quickly added.

"No, no… Let her talk it out." Rokurou crossed his arms, watching.

"'Method 1: Wrap the medicine in sweet starch paper. This only works about half the time, and she'll end up spitting the medicine back at you. Method 2: Mix it with her meals without telling her. I think she's catching on and she'll eventually refuse to eat anything.'" Velvet read the note aloud.

"Is this _really_ the time and place for that?!" The witch threw her arms up.

"'Method 3: Pinch her nose and force her to swallow it. She WILL struggle and try to bite. You don't want to lose a finger.'"

"Th-the note?" Eleanor pulled her hands away, hopelessly looking at Velvet.

"Her duties must've taken most of her time. Somebody had to take care of Kamoana."

Rokurou walked over, raising an eyebrow at the note. "'Mental distress causes her fevers, but for some reason she believes these bitter berries are medicine. If she takes one, her mind will stop racing and she will calm down.'"

Velvet handed the note over to Rokurou as he continued. She went over to help up Laphicet.

"'I realize that this is an awful lot to ask, but please, I love her very much. Please make sure that she takes her medicine, no matter what you must do. She can be awfully stubborn, but deep down, she's just a kindhearted girl who's very, very lonely.'"

He finished, folding the note away. "Ha! Almost sounds like the times Shigure and I tried to skip out on practice. There was always a way she got us back in."

"I didn't think Kamoana's mother would be so… So…"

"Nobody's a saint in this world. Not even our mothers. If they need to, they'll lie and use force. You do anything to protect your child."

"The resolve to protect…" The haze slowly cleared, releasing its binds and weights on both human and malak.

"Well Eleanor, you've calmed down?"

She stood back up, scrapping the dust and tears on her face. "I am. I'm sorry for that."

"So, what'll you do now, being asked by Medissa and Kamoana's mother?"

"I… I will make sure Kamoana take her medicine and betters. I swear I will."

"As it should be." Velvet's eyes softened, turning to the imprint of the troll. Her stomach felt strange. Full, yet something was still gnawing at her. Like she needed to eat more. Brushing the feeling aside, she added, "You're a lot better than me."

Eizen nodded to himself, before something caught his eye. Werewolves slicked out of the shadows, slowly approaching. But something was odd. Different. Their eyes weren't bloodthirsty. Natural slants smoothed out as they approached.

The group readied themselves, but the daemons remained neutral. Village clothing still wrapped around their bodies, loosely hanging by threads. One stepped forward. Female by the looks of it. A blue blazer loosely hung around its arms matched by blue eyes.

"Y-you've… f-founnddd… theeemmm…" It grunted, snarling, and dripping spit.

"Wait… Isn't that?"

"The woman in charge of the inn!"

The daemon lurched its neck up and down. A feral 'yes' done by an inhuman body.

"Aaareeee… theeeyyy sssaaafeeee?"

"Mahina… is dead." Eleanor calmly said, "Kamoana is safe, up in the north."

The wolves about them furiously snarled, digging their claws and paws into the sand. The former innkeeper barked, quelling them down again.

"Heeearrdd… Gooodd… Gooooddd…" She bowed. "Nooowww… Goooo…."

"What about you? And the rest of the village? If you managed to get a semblance of sanity back, then you all can..!"

"Tooooo… laaaatteee… Aabbeeeyyyy huuuunntttiinnnggg…" She growled. "Gooo…. Saaafeee… Kammaaoonnaaa… Hoommeee looosssttttt…"

"I… I will. I promise." Eleanor took charge again, drawing everybody to her. "Be safe. Stay hidden."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Medissa looked back. Nothing but ice crystals and rocks. Cornered like a rat by a viper. She gazed back at Kamoana, back in her therion form. Vines wildly flailed about, added to her hysteria.

She was running out of options.

"K-kamoana sweetie?" She gulped. "A-are you hungry? If I let you devour me then you'll -"

"Enough!"

Both turned to the entrance of the cave. The group returned with Eleanor taking the front. In her hand was a note and a pouch.

Kamoana screamed, flailing her vines as she skittered towards her.

"Kamoana, I've got your mom's medicine right here!"

"You're lying!" The child-therion flailed.

"It's true. Your mom heard you got a fever and prepared us this."

A vine reached over, hesitantly twitched at the bag. "I-it really is..! But its sooo bitter!"

"It's ok, it's not bitter! See?" Eleanor took some of the berries from the bag, and ate them. Medissa saw her face twitch nervously. Every mother knew that face. A child doing their best to hide something they disliked.

"See? It's ok! She found a way to make it sweeter." She said through thinly veiled sweat.

Kamoana reached out, snagging three berries exactly, consuming them instantly. Malevolent haze burst around, and she was a little girl once more.

"Eewww…" She cried, swallowing the berries. "It's still bitter! You lied…"

"I know, I'm really sorry Kamoana, but I had to."

Behind Eleanor, Medissa spotted the rest of them sighing relief. One of the pirates ran over, whispering a few things in Eizen's ears. His eyes widened for a moment before nodding and hurrying out of the cave. Rokurou yawned, stretching his arms and shrugging. He briefly said something about Kurogane before waving them off.

Magilou amusingly chuckled at them, twirling before exiting. Laphicet and Velvet leaned against one another, watching the little scene continue.

Even if she had her reasons against Velvet, even if she torn down her view of the world, maybe soon the entire view of the world…

Would fate be so kind?

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Thank you once again Eleanor. Couldn't have done it without you." Medissa happily sighed. The little therion girl was soundly sleeping in the semi-abandoned house.

"I was just following your example."

"You're really prepared to pull all the stops for her, aren't you?"

"I am. I don't know how it'll all end up, but this just feels like the right way. I may be weak, but if I can stay true to myself and live life as fully as I can, maybe… I figure my mom will understand."

Velvet shrugged. "You sure do making it a lot more complicated than it seems. You're already pretty strong as is."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"It's the parts you don't think about that are the strongest."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Since when did life ever make sense? An eight-headed Empyrean dragon that consumes malevolence of the planet? Suppressing all emotion? Malakhim being treated as slaves? If you ask me, the entire planet's been insane for the longest time."

"And yet," Medissa bemused. "Here we all are. Therions and Exorcist, talking about mothers. It's all against the reason the Abbey says but… One day, when you become a mother, you'll understand. We always just want their children to be well and happy."

"Guess so."

A knock broke their musing as Laphicet entered. "Velvet, are we going to take a bath in the hot springs yet?"

"Yeah, let's go. Who knows how long we have until the Scarlet Night now?" Velvet turned to Eleanor and Medissa. "We better make our last preparations."

As they left, Eleanor cupped hand in hand, fidgeting. The snake therion lifted an eyebrow. "Some troubling you, Eleanor?"

"Just something… I want to say to Velvet. It's been on my chest for awhile."

"Just do what feels right. Your heart's in the right place. No matter what happens, the world ends or saved, we'll always remember you. Not a traitor Praetor of the Abbey, an accomplice of the Calamity, or an honorary member of Aifread's pirates.

Just a young woman doing her best, Eleanor Hume."


	10. Aftermath

Velvet felt something warm hugging her chest. It felt like an eternity since she woke up. Liking being lost in memory. Her senses returned, feeling about. Loving wraps curled around her body, around her shoulders and her hips, spreading warmth about her body. It was a hug unlike before. Not like Laphicet's brotherly love. It was embracing, cool and tempered like a cool summer's breeze. A hint of rosy meadows wavered and trickled down her nose, peaking her to take another sniff.

And there it was again. Like pitter-patter of water splashing down a river, or the wild-flowers of the forest in full bloom, Velvet wanted it to herself. Her eyes flickered with life, gazing down as its source.

Curled up, hugging closely, just underneath the bedsheets, was Eleanor.

Unlike the stern, reserved and heroic mask she wore, she was calm. At peace. Her hardened expressions faded away, leaving nothing more than a young maiden. It was unlike her soldier expression, a delicate young woman, etched by the hardships she endured and lived through. She was, in Rokurou's own words, a blade not only tough, but flexible.

Velvet paid the scar across her chest no mind. They've talked about it earlier. It was a part of her, a memory of something that made her, her. Just like her own daemon arm. Opening the sheets a little, she gazed at her arm. Still wrapped in its bandages, seething bits of power. More importantly was yesterday's mishap. Gone, as if it never existed.

The Lord of Calamity breathed, pondering the consequence of yesterday. Her hand brushed down the naked Exorcist's body, stirring her. Her hand pawed just below her stomach. It felt warm, but it was no doubt just her love's warmth.

Thoughts all alone, the therion had her doubts. Not of love, but of her revenge. Pay it no mind, this was not backing down from it. The man known as Arthur, her brother-in-law, was killed three years. The Shephard, the man who replaced him as Lord Artorius, was nothing more than the shell of a title of a shell of a man, to be slain by the hands of the Lord of Calamity.

But beyond that… The knowledge imparted by them at the Heavenly Steppes, by the malakhim who watched and waited as the world changed and betrayed her trust. Brunt as she may be, Velvet felt what the malak felt. This world, was polluted by malevolence.

"Malakhim, humans, daemons, dragons and malevolence." Velvet whispered. These curses, brought upon a sect of beings that could not and now would not understand living with their kind. No, _Eleanor's_ kind.

And in return, they sealed their home from the traitors and forsake a curse. One that would breed malevolence in the form of daemons and one that would consume all in the form of dragons. A never-ending spiral of fate, all stopped by Innominat and the Four Elemental Empyreans. But, what Zui Fuu said… Thousands of years without nothing to bear.

Eleanor moaned, pulling herself closer against her naked body. Even in a resting state, she felt the slightest movements. Her hand shifted, finally resting on her butt. Velvet held her breath. Was it conscious? Was it just something she wanted? Questions revolved around, twisting, and turning like a whirlpool before her love's eyes flickered.

"Good morning…" The redhead yawned, arms pulling away for a moment before resting where they were. Her eyes focused. Resting just in Velvet's bosom. And yet, she gave a small smile, radiant as the sun itself. "That was something last night huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Velvet didn't know how to respond. It was something neither of them knew, huddled under the sheets. She held her arms around Eleanor, eyes staring into the distance.

"Velvet? Is there something the matter?"

"Just thinking about what Zui Fuu told us at the Heavenly Steppes."

"I didn't think you'd be hanging up on that." She raised an eyebrow. Her mask was slowly piecing itself together like a veil.

"I gave it some bigger thought." She pulled herself up from the sheets. Eleanor did the same, leaning on her shoulder.

"I… I just don't know what else will happen."

She felt there was something else. Something that she was hiding from her. What was she getting at?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I… really don't know. Brooding for three years, experiencing all the things that happened on our journey. Our mistakes, our tragedies. Our triumphs, and victories. All that time, I've been certain. I called you up last night not just in case something happens to me but the first time in such a long time, I never thought I'd feel something like that ever again…

"I'm scared.

"I'm afraid of what'll happen next. Even if we seal Innominat, when we kill Artorius, even if the Elemental Empyreans are awake, what… what will I do afterwards?"

Eleanor slumped. She was right. Just as many people had, it was always the immediate future, one easily grasped by their hands. But she was still so keen on revenge. On stopping the end of free will. From being stripped of a happy life.

Where does hatred go when it is done?

Velvet turned to Eleanor. Her hardened eyes watered, wavering like grass in the breeze.

"Nobody can ever know the truth. Nobody will ever know the truth. The traitorous Exorcist will be redeemed, slaying the Lord of Calamity… And then… And then she'll…"

Nothing permeated the room but the splashing of water. Her words lost like dust washed off the deck. Like an orchestra waiting for their conductor to rise, they never said a thing. Mutual understanding was their memo, trusting one to the other. Their feelings reached deeper. They were in love. A brief reprise for their dearly beloved.

Yet, the Exorcist combed her hand through Velvet's tangled hair, hugging tighter all the same. Naked, exposed, vulnerable, weak. In the end, humans and daemons were just that.

"You don't need to worry." Eleanor finally whispered. Her lips only a breath's away from hers. "Don't talk as if you're not going to make it. We've travelled from one side of the known world to the other. All these titles forced on us… I don't care for a single word of that. I guess I learned to be selfish.

I don't care for Shephards, daemon lords, hellions, or dragons. All that can fly far, far away. The thing that matters here, right now, is the girl I love. The one person who's oath helped me see. That let me grow. You, Velvet Crowe."

They kissed, tugging, and pulling as they had last night. The same passion, the same fervor, the same carelessness as they sunk into the bed. Raspy breath passed, hushed by sniffles and creaking.

And through a small peep hole in the door was the green eyes of a malak. Precious, innocent, and hopeful. His face was glowed pure red coals, seeing the events displayed before his eyes. He turned away from the view, leaning against the door. While he held his breath, he knew. He knew the burden that Velvet gave to them. Whether she'd make it or not, maybe she's just negative. They were connected to Innominat. Maybe, just maybe, there was small lining in all of this.

"This is where you were Eleanor." Laphicet whispered. Even embarrassed, he perked a smile nodding happily. "We will Velvet. We both will. This silver flame may falter, it may waver. But shall never go out."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

This is how it feels to be Lord Artorius Colbrande at the end of his life.

Your senses peel back at reality, stripping away the fog of pain and soot. The last events replay in your mind. You unleashed the despair in your heart, armatizing with Innominat before engaging your sister-in-law and her band of renegades.

Despite the reach, despite the power, despite all the advantages you obtained, Velvet managed the impossible, _biting_ the Empyrean out of your body and stabbing your body into the ground below.

Your lungs burn hotter than the magma of far off lands, and your heart is crushed, figuratively and physically. They say that at the end of your life, your memories flash before your eyes.

The one thing that pins you down is 'Where did it go wrong?'

The days of training with King Claudin flow in. The Mayvin clan always stood by his side, the right hand of his duties. But even so, they were burdened with heavy tasks. Tasks that were too large for any one man to tackle on his own. But between the daily lessons and magics taught, you always had questions. Questions about the nature of things and how they simply are.

' _Master,_ ' You asked, _'If the curse of Malevolence is so eternal, why do humans fight against it?'_

He'd turn and said, ' _That is only for the perspective on those that look down upon others. Humans are very stubborn people indeed. For such a curse to ever be broken, a miracle should occur._ '

A miracle. Miracles brought about by human hands. People need guidance.

For as long as King Claudin fought, he saw the many follies of humanity. War being the major one. For in return of hurt, they hurt back. It is an endless cycle of pain and killing, only broken by the lucky few. Sometimes those few were strengthened by the malevolence that humanity was cursed with.

These thoughts, these dreams only lasted for little time.

King Claudin sacrificed himself. So that you may live. As he laid dying in your arms, he still smiled. ' _Carry not the tears on your face Artorius…_ ' he breathed one last time, ' _Hope is eternal_ '.

You cried. You wished against the world to bring him back. Through the flames of destruction, through despair, you wandered from land to land, eyes down and dried of tears that fell like a hurricane's rain. You could never be like King Claudin, you couldn't even be half the man he is. It drilled into you, biting harder and harder each day, almost to the point your bones snapped. It was the end…

Until at last, you found the end of the storm.

Celicia Crowe.

From despair, she carried you up. Rebuild your faith. Showed you a new light. Life sparked in your eyes. Little Velvet and Laphicet Crowe, two spitfires that exploded in such a small village. To think that something so small would exist.

This was a little patch of paradise, away from duty. Your duty.

But such things could not wait. Could not escape.

Just as life gave you hope, it easily took it away. You remember the cold, blank stares of Celicia's reincarnated malak self. The same emotionless expression from your unborn son reincarnated.

You were betrayed. That was what you were told.

And in your hate, in your rage, in your heart, something grew. A seed of doubt that laid buried under the warmth and smiles and love given to you. The dark returned, binding you.

Fate does not care for you. Fulfill your duty as Exorcist, as King Claudin's successor.

There is no other way. There is no other way.

But the pain. Yes, the _pain_.

Malevolence is a poison to humans and malakhim alike. Digs deeper than any blade, hotter than the sun, and quicker than a hurricane, it breeds within you. Hours, sometimes half days spent, loosening that strain. Those daggers digging deeper still. A single moment, and you'd rage against the world, its people, your remaining family.

Yes, that's right. If there was something, if armatization worked, maybe… just maybe… the pain would go away.

Yes… To pull yourself from the equation. No attachments, no fears, only necessity.

For them. For you. For yourself.

In the shadows of your eyes, figures finally form. A sword impaled through your chest. Velvet standing just above you, holding on that cursed blade. The rest of her entourage at the ready, surrounding Innominat. Surrounding Laphicet Crow…

No, you dare not think of that name. You've lost that right years ago. Memories and dreams, it does not share the same warmth or kindness or… or family.

What feels like an eternity blazes together in one moment of clarity.

Claudin _loved_ humanity and the malak.

 _Even if an ideal is correct in principle, people cannot be forced to follow it._

For all its wrongs, for all its evil, for all its damnable, destructive, immature, self-centered self… He cared more for them than anybody else could. In all its horrid acts, and all its ruinous powers… They had managed to return. That was humanity's greatest strength.

A strength that few malak could see.

Welling up the last bits of your strength, your lips quiver, shaking with your last few words.

"On that day… Of the Opening… Velvet, the Arthur you knew died that day… It was always there, in the back of my mind. 'If it hadn't been Celicia and my son who were killed that day. If only it had been you two that day…'"

Her eyes soften. Her grip loosened. Those same kind sisterly eyes she had the morning before the Scarlet Night.

"… I thought the same thing. So many times, if it had been us instead then I know… You… I know you would've fought to save the world for us."

"I know… I wanted to save everybody…"

You shake your head as you speak. Yet another lie. One last lie that you bare.

Even if the events were reversed, you'd still blame yourself for their deaths. Melchior would've told you the same.

Would it be any different if Velvet was Seres and Laphicet as Number Two?

… What would Celicia think?

In the end, you realize it all at the end. The words you spoke at the castle that day weren't for them.

It was for yourself.

It had always been about yourself.

It was an ideal you pushed. It was an ideal you pursued, it was an ideal you grasped, held on for closest time… And in that ideal, you forgot about yourself.

The equation of life… Cannot exist without you.

You forgotten about the people around, the family you had, the chance you could've done, to run away from it all, to teach Velvet and Laphicet all the things you know and have them grow and prosper…

And you robbed them of all possibility.

History will come remember the name Shephard Artorius Colbrande. People will come to remember the title of Lord of Calamity. But they will never know the life of Arthur. They will never know the thoughts, feelings, emotions of a man. Just anecdotes and thoughts based on the many they believed they saw.

Nothing close to the truth.

Nothing more than a simple, insignificant speckle.

Nothing more than a man no different than any peasant, knight, or lord.

Nothing.

They never touched your heart. Oscar Dragonia, Teresa Linares, Ichiro 'Shirgure' Rangetsu, Melchior Mayvin. Maybe the closest companions you had.

All gone.

As you turn to see the last few shackles of the Empyrean break, you can only think of your family.

You've destroyed one.

The events that play as the darkness gathers around you

You've destroyed another.

"… Such a pity…"

This is how it feels to be the Lord Shephard Artorius Colbrande.

And now, nothing else matters.


	11. Does the Caged Bird know Flight?

Rokurou sat beside the cherry blossom trees, taking a small sip of the sake he brought.

It was such a relaxing scene, hidden near the Empyrean's Throne. The sun beamed brightly above, casting shade among the trees. A little summer breeze brushed his cheek, sweeping the hair covering the right side of his face. For the regular human, he'd look normal. Just another part of his face.

For the attuned, they'd see the charred face and red eyes of a daemon.

It had been three years since that faithful day. Artorius was defeated, Innominat quelled and… Velvet sealed alongside him. With all the talk about reincarnated malakhim, memories, and hope, she could not go to kill him. Being connected to Innominat by their therionization, if something had happened to him, it'd likely affect them too.

Was it for the best?

Nobody can be certain.

But for him, it was the greatest ride of his short life.

For others, it felt bittersweet.

Eleanor took it the hardest.

Through willpower or just her kind-hearted nature, the redhead managed on.

And today was a celebration. A somber celebration, but a celebration nevertheless.

The very day they defeated the Shephard.

"Oi, Eleanor, over here!" The samurai waved, grinning with the sake bottle in hand.

As she approached, Rokurou shifted, smirking. The young woman let her hair down. Gone were those girlish pigtails, letting it flow freely in the breeze. She grew a little more in height and other features, but that's beside what he calmly sighed. The maturity and etching of a well-adapted woman in this crazy world.

"It's that time of the year again." He said, offering his sake over. She, just as before, refused, taking a seat.

Her eyes looked down, eyeing the yozakura anmitsu before them. It has become a bit of a tradition for them to have it this time of the year. Two more bowls waited for guests to come. Though, Rokurou thought, it should just be one.

"Eizen's probably gonna be late." Eleanor spoke, leaning back on the blanket he laid out.

"Really can't control the seas. But the Aifread pirates are reliable. He'll be here soon… Miss Redeemer."

The redhead frowned, slanting her lips. She hated that title. As the news spread of her 'actions', the people have come to call her Shephard Hume, the Redeemer. Word of mouth came that she really didn't betray the Abbey, but scouted ahead of her Exorcists to defeat the Lord of Calamity in Artorius's time of need.

A pity that it was too late.

Maotelus's teaching spread across the continents, overwriting the old Abbey's Empyrean Innominat. It was kinda funny how quickly people were switching over to their little boy.

Eleanor brought her own bottle of champagne, breaking the cork, and pouring herself a glass. By her shaky hands, it was probably one of her first alcoholic drinks since she turned of age.

"I've heard stories of a wandering swordsman, fighting bandits and monsters along the trade routes. What was the word they called you? The Wandering Rōnin?" She took a sip and frowned.

It was either too bitter or too tart.

Yet another reason why Rokurou didn't like wines.

" _Rurouni._ " He corrected. "A term I made up from that word and an old homeland word for 'enlightenment'. The Rangetsu family is gone but I think our style will always be serving some purpose. I'm not a slave to feudal lords any more, just a person that wants a little slice of heaven under the sun."

"Still out there surviving." Eleanor chuckled, "And speaking about family."

Eizen the Earth malak casually walked over, hands lofty hanging by his jacket pockets. He looked almost the same as he did three years ago. Maybe a little happier. It was always hard to tell with his usual frown.

"So, this is where you guys were. Sorry I couldn't make in the past three years. Hope I'm not late." He chuckled, taking a seat, and eyeing the anmitsu before him. "What's in it?"

"Apple gels, oranges, pear juice, cherry blossom petals, azuki bean paste, that sort of thing." Rokurou shrugged, eating a little more of his traditional food.

Eizen took the bowel, eating a little bit. "It's not bad. A bit sweeter than I expected."

"Yeah, well, I tried my best to imitate how mom used to make it."

Eleanor took another bite too. "It's really good."

The three relaxed, letting the world go. It was these brief moments they could feel like it was the old days. Going from one end of the known continents to another. Following mystery after fights and exploring. The days when the scout ship returns with treasure to pawn off or foods never seen in this side of the globe.

"By the way Rokurou." The pirate malak put his food to the side. "You've cleaned up yourself since I've last saw you three years ago."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." The redhead chewed on an orange slice.

Rokurou laid his hand behind his head. "Well you know, a wanderer can't do much on his own, right? I've got a little… help."

"Help?"

"Fighting a few daemons in the road, I got one of them to talk. Apparently, they were a group of bandits running an extortion racket. Seemed like a fun idea. I cut'em down and basically collapsed in their base. When I came to, a lady they were extorting took me in her house. She was going to pay off something or other but found me in the middle of all them."

"So, you've been rooming with her ever since?"

"Sort of, kind of. I come and go as I do, but I follow her rules when I'm there." He finished his food, staring at the last one. "Have you guys heard from Magilou?"

"Not a single thing."

"Like she'll ever contact me."

"Well, if she isn't here, guess this is mine now." He swiped the other bowl, setting the fork aside.

"Hn? Somebody's coming." Eizen turned his head.

Fortunately for Rokurou's hungry stomach, it wasn't Magilou, but another malak. Somebody that they didn't know.

"Excuse me, but are you three the party that Maotelus was talking about? A human, a malak, and a daemon."

"I guess that'd be us." Eizen talked, seeing the samurai eat and stuff his face.

"Excellent. Lord Maotelus has a message for you three. 'Come to the throne. The situation's changed'."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Watching up the throne's stairs once again, Eleanor gazed up at Laphicet – No Maotelus's – Empyrean form. His body shined like diamond against the sun, illuminating a pillar that radiated like the dawn.

"So, what's up Laphicet?" Rokurou munched on the last bit of pear.

"It's Maotelus now, Rokurou." His voice calmly refuted. "I'm glad you guys all came. But where's Magilou?"

They shrugged.

The dragon hummed, pointing just below himself. White flames bloomed before them, manifesting an ethereal form of Laphicet, just as he was three years ago.

"What do you mean 'The situation's changed'?"

"Come with me. Down to the basement." The smaller malak raised his hand, revealing a hidden staircase down.

Down and down they went. Arte-infused candles lit the way down. Their footsteps bounced around, yet everything felt light. Warm. Soon, they reached the bottom. A marble door traced with runes and artes. Specifically, for sealing something. Was Maotelus expecting somebody to break in?

He waved his hand against the body, hinges churning away. A soft glow permeated the chamber. A teleportation arte to Innominat's body, the main chamber where their decisive battle was. The glowing ball that formed around them before the Elemental Empyreans fulfilled Maotelus's wish.

But something was off.

The chamber felt colder. Lights even dimmed to a small blue hue. Breathe crystallized and floated. Even the more colorful hues of the room seemed empty.

"Is Innominat reawakening?" Eizen was the first to ask, flexing his arms.

"No. Innominat's power is weakening and he'll enter a dormant state."

"But isn't that what Velvet wanted to do anyways? Weaken him and not kill him to preserve the other's?" Rokurou tilted his head.

"Yes, and I did cleanse them of malevolence, cutting the therion heads of Innominat's power but… Remember when he was hungry and his power was going out of control? Looking back, Artorius couldn't keep him completely controlled."

"But then, what's the entire point of armatization?"

"Remember when I was inside you, Eleanor, and accidently forced you to take actions? I'm only a fragment of Innominat's power. And the reason why Artorius was able to control him was because of his own malevolence. Once that source was gone, he went berserk. As we fought them, he was also losing control."

"But he wasn't at full power." Eizen frowned. "His main fragment was Laphicet Crowe's soul, and you and Seres were other fragments."

"But we aren't equally cut fragments. Laphicet has the majority. And once we forced his domain into space, he lost the people's malevolence he kept under control. When Velvet united with him, she also united another fragment of Innominat."

"You mean Seres?"

"Exactly."

"So where is this all going?"

"Northgand, Eastgand, Endgand, Islegand, Midgand… These are the places where the therions all appeared. Isn't it weird that we didn't need to cross the vast oceans to Rokurou's ancestral continent to search of therions? And all those boat expeditions. But he still has the power to control the entire world and stop malevolence from spreading, right?"

"The scouting party found daemons here and there, but they never came across something like a therion. Zero Exorcist activity. And I've run into several malak from the far continent in my time."

"But wait, then what about the dragons?" Rokurou frowned. "How'd they factor into keeping Innominat awake?"

"That's what got me curious from Zui Fu's accounts. What happened with all those dragons and daemons that were supposed to wipe out all of everyone? Is either there weren't that many dragons to begin with, or did something else happen?"

"Dragons aren't terribly common among Malakhim." Eizen shrugged. "But that does prove a point. Humans against dragons never end well. It takes armies to for one. But if there were enough of them wipe out both races… Where did they all go? And the dragons would've stayed alive and fuel Innominat anyways. They are functionally immortal and the domain would've sapped the dragons of malevolence constantly."

"He should've stayed awake forever then…" Eleanor frowned. "Did the Abbey research this enough?"

"Think about it. In the context of everything. Four Elemental Empyreans match One of Innominat's true awakened power. By that, seven therion heads shouldn't be anywhere close to his fully awakened power. Dragons should be below him in power."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "If Innominat has that power, even in a weakened state... You don't mean?"

"Velvet's in danger. He'll consume her therion form and her soul if she stays with him." Maotelus nodded. "This room was fine before I noticed Innominat fully devouring the other therion Velvet had. The one Teresa fused with."

"… Shit." Eizen clicked his touch. "We own her enough. Saved all of us in one way or another. So what can we do?"

"Eizen, I'll need you keep this room from breaking in any way possible. Keep it from collapsing. Rokurou, last time I tried to pull Velvet out, earthpulse beings came out and attacked me. Keep them away from Eizen and Eleanor. And Eleanor…" He paused, balling his hands into fists.

"I need you to armatize with me."

"What?!"

The two men stared at Maotelus. Surprise and worry crossed their faces. Given the circumstances and the situation, they turned to one another and nodded their heads. A silent oath. They set to work and ready.

"But the arte would kill us…" Eleanor gulped.

"Some of the malakhim here helped reformed the armatization arte. We're still working on it, but now it requires a bond between a human and a malak. We have that. And… I know how you feel about Velvet. I do too. We can do this. We have to do this." He grabbed Eleanor's hands.

"It'll only last ten minutes. Think you can do it?"

Her palms curled up. Eyes burned with resolution. A spark ignited in her heart, burning hotter than the largest furnace in Midgand. Steely will and muscle tightened. She was ready.

"I know I can."

Maotelus smiled, holding tighter. "Recite my name, Harness the power that flows from it, and let it become your armor!"

"Maotelus Airget!"

A bright flash exploded. Rokurou and Eizen shielded their eyes but by the time their arms covered their eyes, the light disappeared. Gone were Eleanor's modified Exorcist uniform she closely guarded. In its place, silver runes and divots arched her torso, reflecting the christened symbol of Maotelus. Eyes gleamed with iridescent blue. Her back sprouted silver wings, shedding lattices of grey feathers.

Summoning the holy spear Brionac, Eleanor took one look at herself. "Ten minutes…" She breathed, her voice coursing with raw, undiluted power.

"Let's make them count!"

She rocketed forward, skimming, and twisting above the ground and plunged her spear into the ball. It didn't go far as dawn burst from the small hole. It was just enough for her, tossing the spear aside and diving her arms in.

Already, the chamber shook. Eizen jerked up, the chains of the earth binding the supports of the room. Strong as he was, he couldn't move but the chosen direction.

"Here… they… come!"

Apparitions slithered up. Spears, shields, and tooth bore their arms. Rokurou smiled. Impossible odds, one would scream. But his body trembled. Not of fear, but of anticipation. The first wave swarmed in and he jumped in. Blades swung as he dunked. A flick of his wrist and two creatures fell. And plenty more to spare.

The twin-bladed Rangetsu style wasn't originally built for multiple opponents. Taking to narrow hallways or places where a nodachi edge couldn't fit, it was perfect for quick, lightning strikes, slicing through the narrow loose ends of armor or helmet slits.

But with two nodachi blades in hands, Rokurou was a monster. His daemonic eye shimmered in the light, dancing between opponent and ally, twisting and turning with every swing of his blade. Back and forth, darting in and out of his ethereal foes. A fire roared in his stomach as he brought forth his blades again for another wave. Sparks pinged for one moment. And disappeared with a twist of his arm.

Crackling, that roar turned to raw laughter as weapons and souls flew in a maddening fury running between his comrades.

"We need to do this more often!" He guffawed, spinning like a tornado. "Come'on you damned spirits! We've got a friend to get back, we're not backing down!"

Eizen tightened his grip, yanking the chains, and stomping the ground. The antechamber rumbled, protruding large shackles about. The ghastly beings hacked at them as he loosened his grip and yanked again. A boom rattled the walls, shoved them off and into Rokurou's blade tip.

And yet, with all the chaos of the field, and all the emotions stirring her comrades, Eleanor was at peace. Her hands dug digger into the shell, reaching. For something this big, she found it nearly empty. Fingers reached out, feeling further.

 _It's like feeling through a vat of grape gel._ She thought, going in.

 _Try going left._ Maotelus suggested and she followed. Something brushed against her digits. An upper arm.

 _Is that her?_

… _Yes, its Velvet. Grab her and pull her slowly._

Eleanor braced herself, setting her feet on the ground. Just the sheer weight of power dug into the floor. Tiles crackled, earth uprooted as she pulled. It felt as if the more she pulled, the harder it was getting. Her muscles loosened and she tried again. Harder and harder, but the almost magnetic grip between Velvet and Innominat wouldn't let go.

Maotelus breathed. A power swelled in their armatized bellies. The very air about them boomed, throwing many earthpulse apparitions away. They braced in. Mounts of earth erupted further and further at their feet. They pulled. Harder and yanked.

From the edge of the sphere, a skin-colored limb protruded out.

"That's it!"

It renewed their resolve. Seven minutes passed in such a short span. Hurrying, they yanked again. Bit by bit, inch by inch, Velvet's body rose from the sphere. Her senses went dull, just seeing Velvet's sleeping face again. Eleanor just wanted to embrace her there and then. But her mind lingered back to the sounds of blades and grunts.

Rokurou and Eizen cheered on, fighting their own battles as they watched them go.

Their wings pulsed, taking another chunk of Velvet out. Eight minutes.

And one finally yank as they pulled her fully out.

The armatize ended. The spirits disappeared. The chamber was collapsing.

"Take Velvet and run!" Rokurou barked.

Eleanor hosted her over her shoulders and ran. Through the portal and up the stairs and followed by Rokurou. Eizen grunted, finally letting the chains disappear and leapt through the doors. Marble shattered, rocks and boulders fell.

And from the hidden stairwell, the four emerged. Shaken, but alive. In pain, but not injured.

The pirate malak breathed, staring at the deep blue sky. "Never thought I'd be this glad to see the sky again."

"Same here…" Rokurou panted, standing at a knee.

Eleanor stared back at Maotelus's Empyrean form. It wasn't like he was in any greater danger than before. But…

They did it.

Velvet was with them once again. Asleep as they last saw her.

She looped her around, holding her in front. Something was different. Something felt off.

"Her left arm…"

"It's missing."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

 _Just how long have I been walking..?_

Velvet thought as she continued down an empty white space. Everything was featureless. Not a single soul in sight. She was alone. Memories dripped in like a leaky shower.

 _Ah yes, that's right…_

How many lifetimes have they cycled through? How many times have they played through life? Small variations changed and reflected. Life in the city, life in a farm, trivial things like that.

The only thing she heard was the clapping of her feet against the invisible ground. Metal on marble. Nothing but the white void.

She gazed out, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Something else existed in the void. Color. A blue sky, a green cliff, and an azure ocean. Velvet ran, the image coming in clear now.

It was the cliffside of Aball. The place where Laphi and her went.

And sitting alone on the cliff was Laphicet Crowe, staring into the endless horizon.

As she approached, the little boy said, "'Why do birds fly?' It was a simple question. I said, 'Because I have wings, I must fly'. And you said, 'Because they want to.'"

"Artorius's question." She sighed, feeling the light breeze from the oasis of the void. Taking a seat beside him, she said, "I wonder how many times I've heard that question in our dreams."

"Fate never seemed to be kind to you, has it?"

Her brow cocked up. "Am I talking to Innominat or Laphicet?"

"Laphicet, Innominat, it's all the same now… I remember it all. The first wave I eliminated malevolence. It was… an experience so unimaginable, I wanted more. It was… addicting.

"But I couldn't get any more. There's a large space between Midgand's neighboring continents and the one across the globe. More malevolence was there but to get there and fuel more… I needed something to drain. If not dragons, then my therions."

Laphicet looked over to Velvet, shaking his head.

"Since the Opening those years ago, somebody's always been dictating how you live. First with Artorius forcing you into Titania's earthpulse point, me transforming you into a therion… And now, this."

"There was no other way. Killing you would've affected the other therions."

"And now, I'm killing you. The dreams recently are **you** being the sickly one. I need malevolence to stay awake. My power doesn't discriminate."

"My daemon claw is turning your power into malevolence. It should be equal."

He laughed, "You honestly believe that I'd have my therions be anywhere as strong as my main body? The one to match Four Elemental Empyreans? You didn't _beat_ me, I didn't have my fill in malevolence."

The arrogance in his voice startled her. "I…"

Laphicet-Innominat lowered his head, heavily sighing.

"Sorry. I… Velvet, I can't say I don't appreciate you still wanting to stay with me even after everything that happened. A world that shunned you and an entire religion so focused on killing daemons like yourself. The world took everything from you and you wanted to give something back. Like a hero from those old books."

"We're family. Whether you're an Empyrean or daemon, human or malakhim, we're family."

"Even if the family is keeping you so… strangled? So caught up in their web of lies, and half-truths? I wanted a world where you could be happy. And this-this dream, this illusion supposed to be it. But is it really a world you could stay you're alive? Would a bird know the joys of flying if it was trapped in a cage?"

She swallowed. Velvet felt where this was going. "No, it - it wouldn't."

Laphicet-Innominat shook his head.

"Your friends are here, struggling to bring you back. I assume Laphic – no Maotelus – figured out what was going on."

Velvet grabbed on her younger brother, her face stern and forward. "I can't leave you. I won't leave you!"

The dream rumbled. Her vision slowly blurred. Yet the ocean was ever blue, the skies unaffected and the cliff stable.

"Velvet, you _must_ go. Even if you sacrifice yourself, nothing will change. I'm going into slumber, with or without you."

Her strength faded, grip loosing on her arms and feet. A vacuum slowly pulling her away. Everything felt heavy. She just wanted to… sleep. Yes. Sleep.

But his voice spoke clearly.

"And here we are again, dictating how you should live your life. As Innominat, Fifth Empyrean of Suppression, I have seen the beginning of the curse. A pray that Malakhim and Empyreans hoped to unite the world with the humans. Turned to a curse, without a second thought. Without consent. Without a single word heard by their Seraphim brethren.

"But even with a curse, humans and malakhim are living here. On this earth. Some away and other so close. There was one man that truly believed in the power of both… King Claudin. To transcend the possible to achieve the ideal. A miracle must occur. But our world is harsh, and cruel. Strife will groom anger, the hearts of the defeated will never be forgotten…

"And yet… And yet, little miracles are growing every day. I was… stupid to not see them just here. To see the delicate details in a larger picture. Velvet… An entire family cannot be punished because of the acts of one person. We forced you to stay your hand, to have my prayer… and it turned into a curse.

"In the end, I guess I'm no different than the Seraphim in heaven."

A brushing feeling overtook her arms, holding so loosely as she felt like floating.

"One miracle… That's what I can give back. Atonement. But I am not as foolish as I once was. One life hardly balances the cycles and pains of an entire planet. To change the world overnight is… impossible. Even with artes."

The world faded to black.

"You are no longer a prisoner of fate. Forget about me. Your friends are… No, not friends. They are your family, so kind and considerate and gathered around you. They were the ones that allowed you to be… you.

"Go and live… for yourself."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"LAPHI!"

Velvet lurched forward. Pain skyrocketed up her body, shaking her nerves as she fell back down.

"V-velvet?!"

Her eyes darted to the corner. Light slowly returned. Some wide empty room. Well dressed and well-lit with open windows, blowing in warm spring air.

And in the corner of her eyes was Eleanor, sitting on a stool by the bed. By the light that shined on her, she was beautiful. Those silly pigtails were gone, letting her hair down. Phi was right, she was cuter without them. Those same green eyes she woke up to in bed. Glimmering pure green emeralds.

"E-eleanor…" Her throat felt parched and sore.

"Thank the ancestors you're awake."

"Where… is this?"

"The Empyrean's Throne. A small medical wing made in the construction."

"H-how long has..?"

"Three years."

She turned her head. Even doing that was painful. "… Three years." Velvet tried to raise her left arm and found nothing more than a stump. The same place where Artorius cut her as she felt into Innominat's prison.

She mouthed, tasting the caked bloody bits of her mouth. "Where is Laphi?"

"Innom – I mean Laphi – he's buried underneath the Throne. Maotelus – Phi – order some malakhim to dig the chamber up. Innominat's body is still above the planet and… he'll be staying there."

Her eyes glided from side to side. It was just them. Her left arm, even as a stump, felt weird. Like her fingers and hand existed, dully rolling over hot coals.

"This is… hard to swallow…" She gasped.

"Here, I have some water." Eleanor took a cup, propping her head up. As clear water poured in, it stung her throat. But she continued until it was all gone.

"Th-thanks…"

"It's the least I can do."

They remained quiet, listening the sounds outside.

"… Why?" Velvet finally ask.

"Why what?"

"Life always finds a way… to ruin my plans…"

"Were you really hoping that you'd stay like that forever?"

"… What else could I do?"

"Nobody's happy the way it ended… And nobody wanted to it to end like that."

"I want to _scream_ …" She coughed. "But… I won't."

"Huh?"

"He was going to sleep… And it would've killed me. He's just a… young, foolish kid."

"You knew what was going on?"

She slowly shook her head. "No… Not until the dreams stopped. He was so certain… so resolute what he wanted to do… To atone. I didn't know if I was talking to Innominat or Laphi but… He wanted me to live. To be free of everything. It's a clean slate for me… Gods, I am so damn weak…"

"That's why we're here Velvet. Eizen might need to leave soon and Rokurou's got his own life to deal with but… I'm still here. You have me."

She looked up, seeing Eleanor's calming eyes. _A family huh?_ Indeed, their broken, messy, and rogue-like family. They had their faults, their arguments, their bullheaded stubbornness. But they always backed up one another. Through thick and thin, they fought a world for the sake of their own existence in a cruel, malevolent world.

"Yeah… I do."

Her look said it all. The former Exorcist lowered down, kissing her on the lips.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."


	12. Three Verses

"Velvet, are you crying?"

Even a simple dinner, something that Eleanor made as a basic meal on the road, the former therion hungrily ate up. Her muscle definition lessened. No doubt from inactivity. Maybe malnutrition too? It's hard to tell from daemon physiology.

Eizen and Rokurou laughed, watching her devour her food then hold her bowl up for more.

"Guess tasting food was something you really missed, huh?" Rokurou chuckled.

"Yes!" Velvet said through a stuff mouth. Even ignoring the fact of her missing an arm, she continued eating, tears falling from her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see that she's still alive." Eizen interjected. "But if you're planning on going around the world, you'll need to train up again."

"That'll be easy." Eleanor smiled, "I'll stay and help her."

"I will too. Debt's still not paid off yet." Rokurou nodded.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay. The Van Eltia leaves in two days. But, I can set up a few things if you want."

"By the way," Velvet swallowed her food, setting the spoon to the side. "Has anybody seen Magilou?"

The trio looked at one another. Eleanor spoke up first. "She just drifts in and out. But I haven't seen her in the last two months."

"Just rumors of an oddly dressed witch, always scribbling in her notebook. I'm not sure what happened, but she tries to stay away from danger, yet always seems to be in the middle of it." Eizen explained. "Some say she's another Lord of Calamity, but others say she's a 'Storyteller', recording all the events of the world, good or bad."

"Strange thing, if you ask me." The samurai shrugged. "But then again, Magilou's always been a strange person to me."

They mused over. Even after taking down Melchior, she managed to stick through to the end.

"The witch aside, you better wake up early tomorrow. This is gonna be a long few weeks."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Alright, let's try some crunches." Rokurou held the woman's legs down.

The raven-haired woman lurched forward, lifting, and touching her calves. And back down. She felt it. The wear of three years of inactivity burning in her stomach. Her energy burst like a tiny ember. Lost.

"One!" He grinned.

Her eyes darkened. She could not give up that easily. Again, she rose and backed down.

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Four…"

She collapsed. Her breathing heft a heavy toll. Even her arms shook.

"Got some water. Hold on." Lifting her up, Rokurou passed the water pouch over. Velvet chugged it down.

"Th-thanks…" She coughed, looking back at the throne.

"Heh. You've lost a lot of strength. You're about as light as a kitten now."

"At least I wasn't skin and bones." She sighed, dumping some of the water on her face.

"Ha! That would've been traumatizing for everybody."

The two sat, letting the wild cool her down. It was times like this, Rokurou let his mind wander. The past three years had been good for him. Plenty of daemon bandits and rogues in the world, from one side of the continents to another. While humanity may forget malakhim and daemons alike, for him, it didn't really matter. Living in the time now, he could honestly say that the moments with Velvet's band of renegades as the best moments of his life.

And that he's thankful that she gave him Stormhowl, now Kurogane Stormquell.

"Rokurou." Velvet catch his attention again. "Were you serious about not paying back your debt yet?"

"Of course." He bowed his head. "I fought with you so I could settle the score with Artorius for World's Best Swordsman. I never repaid you just yet."

"You love twisting your words, don't you?"

He shrugged, leaning back. "What if I said I just wanted to help an old friend?"

She smiled. "Could've just been honest."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Looks like Eleanor's rubbing off on you."

They laughed. A good genuine laugh in such a long time. But her somber mood set back in when she looked at the stump of left arm.

"You know, I know a few people that can commission a metal hand for you." The samurai pointed out.

"Really? One of those prosthetic?"

"It's better than having a stump!"

"I don't know…" She looked away. "It's like a reminder. When I was a daemon."

"Not a very nice reminder if you ask me. Cutting down one extra limb that you could use."

Velvet hummed, laying on her back.

Rokurou turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Something bugging you?"

"Just thinking about travelling. All the places we've been to. All the places we've fought and burned."

"Feeling some regrets, aren't you?"

"I've taken a lot from this world, and I left it to Phi's hands. Now that I'm back, I want to give some back."

"If you're gonna be running around, hope you're ready to hear Eleanor being called a Shephard."

The name startled her. "They're calling her a Shephard?"

"Uuhh, yeah. It's more recent though."

She growled, balling her fingers in a fist.

"Hey, she doesn't like the title either."

"But people are calling her, of all things, _that_."

"For her, she's just wander from town to town, helping communities talk. Rebuild. Grow. All those wonderful stuffs."

"You two seem to grow closer."

"Eh, more like learned from word of mouth. It's a lot easier since nobody can tell that I'm a daemon or not now. But, Eleanor's an interesting person. That cute and idealistic one, but faces reality before her. No matter what harsh things happen, she'll always stay on the positive end of things. That's strength."

"Have you ever thought about dating her?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He blinked. "Eeeh, it never crossed my mind to be honest. Eleanor strikes me as that person that would settle down somewhere once everything she could ever do is done. That doesn't suit me, like at all. I'm a Yaksha daemon, growing up as a Rangetsu swordsman. Something like that just doesn't feel right. Besides, it's always fun teasing her, even before we're friends. And, she has you."

Velvet nodded, leaning back up. There were a few things she wanted to do before going about with her.

But for now, crunches.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"So, what do you think? It's not an island, but it'll do for you guys." Eizen happily announced, revealing his work.

From one of the many incomplete training circles at the Empyrean's Throne, one of them was properly raised up. The circle bit was raised above the ground, with extra bits just for participates to wait. While the center was raised, the end parts were sloped to a small ditch of softer sand. A mount with soft dirt by the side was the benches for people to watch.

It looked more like a spectator arena than a sparring ground.

Velvet stood back, chuckling at his work. "Looks like you had a little fun with it."

"Be on a boat most of your time, and you appreciate all the land you can get." He chuckled. "But that's where I better head off. The Van Eltia's leaving soon, and I've still got my commitment to its crew."

"Aww, leaving already?" Rokurou complained. "I was hoping that we could test it out. A little match between us men."

"Gonna have to decline." He shrugged. The samurai stamped his foot and sighed. "One day you pirate."

Eizen continued, chuckling.

"When our adventure first started, we were just allies by association. We both hated the Abbey for their crimes against us. But, after it all, fighting from one end of the earth to another, and settling old scores, the Curse of the Reaper barely mattered. We seek out our own paths, carrying all the pasts with us.

"But it won't be that past that'll define us. It's what we do, what we try to do now. I can say, under my true name, it has been an honor to meet all of you. As First Mate of Van Aifread's Pirate Crew, I thank you. All of you."

Eizen stood at attention, saluting to them. From the corner of his eyes, a small tear brimmed, threatening to flow. A bond had formed between them all, a fellowship once bound by convenience, now united by overwhelming emotions. When one hurt, the others were. When one was saddened, the other was too. The earth malak never thought he'd ever shed any tears since he left Edna.

Family.

Who would've thought he'd find more?

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet played with the iron-hand, fixing the digits around. Meeting everyone again, including Maotelus and moving her limbs again, she felt bored. As much as her brother tried to subside his malevolence appetite, it left her incredibly weakened. Her body wasn't greatly atrophied, mostly the muscles around her limbs.

The worse feeling was her missing limb.

Eleanor provided the measurements. Rokurou got the commission done.

The world was very much the same as they left it before. That was Laphicet's ultimate wish. A second chance for those that wanted it. A choice. For good or for ill, humans and malaks were free to mend the mistakes of their past. Many malak decided to hide away, their trust in humans broken. Other's decided to stay and aid Maotelus. Maybe the dream Zui Fu wished would come true.

But it wouldn't be in her lifetime.

She did what she could. She got what she wanted. Revenge. Leaving the world as is.

A second chance. For somebody that was considered the greatest threat of humanity.

The Lord of Calamity.

Freedom. A bird wouldn't know the joys of flying until it was out of the cage. A world reformed by Phi's silver light. There were still things she needed to do until she felt truly free. Clear some wounds, visit some places… Then maybe, just maybe, she'd feel satisfied.

A light knock on the door pulled her thoughts away. "Come in."

Eleanor entered, smiling as she watched. "How's the new hand?"

"Cold but… it works. I wish there was an arte to make it better."

"It's the best we can do."

"It's weird only picking things with my right arm. I think I must as well change my fighting stance for my left arm."

"You still planning to use that gauntlet blade?"

"It's what I've used. Even in my dreams."

She sighed. "Never gonna change, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

They chuckled, eyes bashfully looking away. "At least with this," Velvet continued, "I can permanently flip off the world."

"Please don't do that."

"It's just a thought." Taking a moment, she looked at her. Eleanor played with a lock of hair until her eyes met hers.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Just… after that night, did you?"

"Velvet, I wasn't anywhere near my cycle."

The former therion sighed. "I really don't know how to feel… I'm kinda relieved and kinda… disappointed."

"Disappointed? What, were you expecting we'd have a kid?"

"… Maybe. That's why it's complicated. If I stayed with Laphi without any problems, and you had a child; our child, I feel… that I wasn't there to help you."

"Oh, Velvet."

"I'm serious. But then again, 'Oh, hey, we had a kid!' seems weird." She shrugged.

Eleanor played with her fingers, casually looking to the side. Her cheeks flushed a light red color. "S-say, you wouldn't happen to have… _that_ still would you?"

"I haven't exactly felt aroused in the last three years."

"But why the sudden question?"

"Being sealed for three years… That's a lot of dreams of life together with Laphi. Sometimes it was just minor changes in life here or completely different lands from Eizen's expeditions or just something really weird."

"This is all about just strange dreams? Don't you think it's just a little paranoid?"

"Maybe but… Well." Her goldenrod eyes looked to the side.

"Was there any dreams where I was there?"

"Many… I remember one _very_ vividly."

"What was it about?" Eleanor closed the door behind her.

"It was… a life with us…" She used her metal arm to scratch the back of her head. "And another. Three of us. Together."

"A ménage a trois? With whom?"

"… Niko."

"So, there was something between you two!"

"Yes! No, kinda, maybe?!" Velvet fumbled with her words. "Niko is… Was my only and best friend at home. All the guys there weren't my type. Hell, I even said if she were a guy, I'd date her!"

The redhead stared, mouth agape. Complete and utter shock. Something boiled in her stomach. Not anger, not betrayal. She cupped her face and laughed. It started with an amused chuckle and evolved to full laughter.

"H-hey, don't laugh!" Velvet swung her legs out, getting on her feet.

"S-sorry, I'm sooo sorry! It's just…" She gasped for breath. "Wow! The three of us!"

"We… Uhh, also had kids. Because I had… _that_."

"That's even better! Please, just… Let me catch my breath. You need to tell me this story later."

A loud banging broke their silence. "Hey, you two alright in there?"

They settled down; Eleanor cleared her throat and Velvet, propped herself against the walls.

"Yes, we're good. You all set, Rokurou?" The raven-haired woman said.

"Great. One last trial Velvet. Come on, it'll be just like the first time we met."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

As the Empyrean's Throne was supposed to be the later headquarters of the Abbey and their Exorcist forces, many features of the throne were built for human needs. Offices, living quarters, dining halls and more, by the time they fought Artorius, they were complete.

With Eizen's help, at least one of them was ready.

In the center, the Yaksha daemon waited with twin daggers, spinning them in his palm. On the edges, Velvet readjusted her gauntlet blades. By the small benches just outside, Eleanor patiently sat with Maotelus's spirit form kicking his feet.

"Ya ready for this?" Rokurou smirked.

"Won't know until I try." Velvet returned the smile.

"That's what I wanna hear."

They didn't move at first. The plans already played in their heads. Two daggers for a wristblade and a metal arm. A simple twist and turn of his blades and it could be over. The last three years weren't just mindlessly practicing the Rangetsu arts, it was improving, perfecting and integrating them to his life. The clan is all he has left now.

Without a single word, they bodies clashed. Metal pinged off metal. Sparks flew with every twist and turn. While Velvet was slower, her technique hadn't changed. In fact, it seemed she was trying to use her iron-hand like her old daemon claw. It was certainly heavier than her old appendage, but she managed to keep it close.

Rokurou decided to pick up the pace. He hopped on the balls of his feet. Gripping his daggers again, he lunged in. She relented. Her legs couldn't keep pace. Like a novice dancer, she stumbled and kicked the dirt. He was so assured, so playful in their dance.

He never saw Velvet's iron-hand stretch out and hook his wrists.

Pulled back, he raised an eyebrow. Was it his imagination? The daemon lunged again, finding her metal hand balled in a fist. The metal-arm he commissioned was spring-loaded, latched so it could be adjusted to her liking. But her digits were moving in and out, swaying with the thrust and wave of her arm.

Again, she pressed. Her moves were tempered. Smooth. Guiding one action to another. Her metal digits spread again and the samurai knew what she was doing. She intentionally unlocked her fingers, allowing them spread and retract just from the momentum force of her swings. Incredibly crude to mimic her old daemon claw, but just effective.

The range was different, she needed to be closer. That was all he needed. Rokurou swept his feet closer, digging his heels in the dirt. He slanted his blades, slimming the metal from her blade and held the opposite dagger at her chest.

"Set and match!" He grinned.

Velvet's face soured, pulling back and scoffing. "Yeah, having three years of extra practice…"

"It was a good match." He stashed away his blades and chuckled. "Honestly, there really isn't much we can do. Everything now just comes to experience and getting out there in the world."

"So, we're done with physical therapy."

"Well, I am." He added nonchalantly. "The little lady I saved will get a little worried if I don't come back once in a while."

"How long have you been away?"

"A month or two?"

The former therion frowned, shifting her lips. "That's too long."

"What, really?"

Velvet shook her head and sighed. "Well, if you need to go, then go. We're not gonna stop you."

At first, Rokurou didn't move. Taking a moment, he bent down to one knee, bowing his head.

"I said I'd pay off my debt to you… And with this, my servitude is complete." He looked up, smiling. "Godspeed to you Velvet. It's been a great journey. Maybe our paths will cross again. And maybe we'll have a proper match too."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Heartfelt goodbyes were something that just came and went with Velvet. It always seems like that. Whether it was comrade, friend, or family, it always felt that somebody was going… elsewhere.

In the last three years, everybody got on with life. Their lives were changed and for the better. But, they all had different paths. So where was she supposed to go now?

Eleanor stood by her side, fiddling with an odd colored visor mask. It almost matched the one Seres used.

"Do you really think I'll need something like that?" Velvet asked.

"Just in case. I mean, you are wearing 'regular' clothes now."

"I wished it was black and red…"

"Once we get into town, we'll look for more, ok?"

Maotelus chuckled, watching from his perch above the Throne's entrance. "Even though the Abbey was hunting us, they never bothered to put up wanted posters of us, huh?"

"Guess they were too busy with the Ceremony of Suppression to bother?" Eleanor shrugged.

"Maybe but… You guys are heading out already?"

"Yeah, I guess we are Phi."

"Velveeet, I told you not to call me that."

"Maotelus, Empyrean or not, you're still 'Phi' to me."

"Aww." He happily sighed, seeing the rest of the malakhim gather around. "So, what will you do now?"

"I have a few things I need to take care of before I check one last time in Aball. I wanna see what happened with Kamoana and the other's."

"She's living near Stonebury with Dyle and Medissa" Eleanor explained. "I think Kamoana's taking care of the dogs too."

"Dyle proposed to Medissa, just so you know."

"So, they have a family, huh."

"It's a small family but last time I checked, they're happy."

Velvet darkly chuckled. "I wonder how they'll react when they see me."

"I think they'll be surprised and happy." Maotelus pointed out.

"It'll definitely be a surprise."

"Like you are called a Shephard?"

"It's not like I like being called that. It's a recent term and people are attached to it."

Eleanor clasped her hands at her front, nodding. "I'm not a great leader, or somebody having a cult. I mean, sure, I'm spreading Maotelus's believe across Midgand and beyond but… I want people to see not just a mantle that's thrown at me. I want people to know that I'm still human. Just… Eleanor Hume."

"And that's all we can really ask for." The Empyrean nodded.

Velvet looked over, readjusting her metal-arm to loosen fingers. "I guess this is it. Phi, I'm… still not sure how to feel about this whole 'sixth Empyrean' thing but… If you're happy with it, then I'm happy too."

"Don't worry Velvet. Everything will work out. I promise you."

As they returned to walk down the steps, malak caretakers stood a breadth away. They smiled, bending to a knee.

"While the world may never know, we are grateful of your deeds, Lord of Calamity. We are in your debt." One of them explained. Then, one clapped. Then another. And another. And another until they all did.

Without resonance, it looked as those pedals whirled about them, resounding with the pleasant songs of birds. Velvet took the visor and hid her eyes behind tinted lens.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The road to Stonebury was calm. The Midgand Empire resorted their available troops to patrol the major roads, no longer relying on the Abbey Exorcists. In most cases, the ranks scattered without their malak slaves. A few that carried enough resonance and managed a good relationship with their malak managed to stay, acting as knight-errants.

Eleanor remained a Praetor, even without a malak tethered to her. But this allowed her to keep in touch with all the people, rumors, and news about the kingdom. A leader not by command, but by virtue and example.

But until then, she'd continue her duty.

And now, she's got a companion. Better yet, her beloved.

"How's the visor-mask?" she asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"It's not bad… Can you see my eyes through this?" Velvet turned.

"Nope, sorry. Why?"

"Oh, it just reminds me Cel – I mean, Seres's mask."

"O-ooh. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine. I had a few dreams I had something like this."

"Really?"

"It was… a hypothetic situation where Laphi and I were sacrificed and Celicia transformed into a therion."

"Nothing really changed in that dream, did it?"

Velvet just sighed. "Yeah… But Celicia tried flirting with Eizen. That was fun to watch."

Eleanor giggled. "You thought Celicia and Eizen could be a thing?"

"I never said my dreams were expertly made."

"Guess writing is something somebody else will have to work on huh?"

"Maybe. But she still told those bad jokes. Those jokes always got on Rokurou and Magilou's nerves."

"Our punny Lord of Calamity." The redhead joked. "But I kinda do wish to see your eyes."

"Mhm?" Off-chance, Velvet pulled the visor down, revealing her usual goldenrod eyes staring back. Eleanor smiled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, keep teasing me. We'll see how far that goes."

"Already ahead of you."

They settled down for a moment, looking at the wonderful mountainous view. Velvet stopped, gazing at the distance hilled tops and mountains. Viridescent cascades of green rolled over rocks and dirt. White clouds gently glided along the wind, splitting around the peaks. Deeper below, shadows cast upon the plains, across the forests and dotted towns.

All the while in their journey, never once did she look where her was going. Even in her dreams, the details of the world were blurry. She only went off the details Eizen talked with Phi, never going to check herself.

Eleanor did the same, pointing beyond the horizon. "It's still a beautiful view."

"Yeah, it really is."

Again, silence. Just the sounds of wild.

"Hey, Velvet. You mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"All that time ago, when we were still enemies, why exactly did you let me live?"

She paused, thinking back. "Why? Because, of all the people I've talked with, you seemed to be one that honestly meant what you said. It wasn't just repeating what the Abbey taught, but your own thought as well."

Rose colors hued Eleanor's cheeks.

"That, and I thought that if I was going to take down the Abbey, having somebody constantly pursue me felt like fun."

Her mouth opened, grabbing on her sides.

"You thought it was funny, huh?" A small vein popped on Eleanor's forehead.

"You're especially cute when you're like – H-hey, watch your hands!" Velvet felt her love's fingers crawl up her stomach.

"Oh, did I find a weakness?"

"N-nothing at all, just let go..!"

Eleanor was definitely going to remember that.

Looking up, they stood just before the gates into Stonebury. A man watching the barricade looked over, titling his helmet. "Another Exorci… Oh, Miss Hume! It's good to see you again!"

"Lucius, nice to see you again."

"Brought a new friend have ya? Well, let me get the door for ye." The guard tugged on the ropes, sliding the door open.

"Thanks again!"

Velvet just nodded her head. Best to keep her mouth shut until they arrived.

Stonebury overall looked the same. The village hidden in the mountains escaped most of the troubles. The patches of berries still on the sides of the entrance, houses further back. Massive trees rooted in the mountains, providing the shade needed for its residents.

But there was one new addition to the village. A new house stilling towards the back. A man rested in the front, a long-brimmed hat covering his eyes as he rested. By his side, a dog and a garden hoe. As they approached, the dog looked up. His nose knew and immediately had its hairs stand up.

"W-woah, easy there Russ!" He looked up, seeing the two. Russ leaned forward, pulled back by the man again. It was Dyle, human once again. "Ha, easy there boy. Huh, welcome back Eleanor!"

"Nice to see you too Dyle." Eleanor chuckled. She eyed the dog, finally bolting to the door. Another dog leapt up and down, barking at the visitors.

"So who's your friend?"

"The girl that cut your tail off."

"V-Velvet?!" He stumped back, knocking over his chair and garden tool. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dear, what are you screaming about?" Another voice came to the door. It swung open, revealing Medissa with Kamoana just behind her. The other dog ran out behind them, growling with the first.

Eleanor cleared her throat. "Medissa, Kamoana, Dyle… Velvet's returned."

The former snake woman blinked for a moment, leaning forward. Huffing, though kindly, she said, "It appears your tougher to kill than I thought."

"V-velvet, is that you?" The little girl asked, creeping out behind Medissa.

Velvet pulled the mask from her face and nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

The dogs snarled, baring their teeth. "Orthie! Russ! Calm down!" Dyle yelled.

Velvet moved forward. The dogs held their ground. "I told you two you could tear me around once Artorius was done with. Once my revenge was done…"

Kamoana tried running out, but she was held back by Medissa. Dyle looked at Eleanor, who only nodded.

"Artorius is gone… Do as you two will."

The two dogs lunged forward. Their teeth sunk into her skin. But they did not go too far. They didn't whip their heads. They didn't dig further. The taste of her flesh just… didn't feel appealing. Whether it was the loss of their master, understanding what had happened, or remembering the time Niko and Velvet fed them, she couldn't tell.

Blood dribbled from her wounds. Velvet winced, standing where she was.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered, brushing their heads with her metal-arm. Tears dropped from the dog's eyes as she calmed them down. Orthie and Russ finally let go, licking her wounds.

"Of all the people, it's the dogs that forgive you." Medissa lightly chuckled, letting Kamoana go. "Life's strange."

The little girl hugged her, looking at her bite marks. "Velvet, you're hurt. We have some wrappings!"

Dyle headed back inside. "Don't worry, I've got it."

"Kamoana… You've grown a lot." Velvet smiled.

"I have!" She said proudly. "Mom and Dad and Eleanor are so kind!"

"I'm sure they are." She turned to Medissa who only cupped her face and sighed. Despite the rough relationship between them, there was a minor spark of respect.

"Always running head on into trouble." The former snake therion took a wet towel and held it up to her wounds. "I hope Kamoana doesn't learn from you."

"She should follow Eleanor's example."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

With heartfelt hellos and goodbyes, Velvet and Eleanor continued their journey. For the redhead, this is normal. The job of a Praetor was investigation and searching. They didn't want to disturb them after being away for so long. Kamoana wanted them to stay a little while longer, but gave up.

She's grown a lot since her early days of whining. There wasn't much Velvet could do for them but she passed on her sister's quiche recipe. It was something she promised Niko she'd teach her. Medissa checked it over and smiled as they walked on. The road of atonement was a long one, and perhaps never-ending.

But that does not mean it was meant to be done alone.

"Honestly," Eleanor sighed, "You aren't going to do something as stupid like that again, are you?"

"No, that's the only major promise that could end like that." Velvet padded the wrapping around her wounds. "Unless you like stuff like that."

"Ha-ha, funny. We aren't trying to kill each other anymore. No secrets between us now."

"Looks like it. We'll stay at the inn, right?"

"We are."

Settling into the room, they came standard with two beds. But honestly, just one bed was enough. Laying in the sheets, changed into some simple pajamas, Eleanor held Velvet close.

"You're really heading back to Aball. Where it all began."

"It isn't for hunting anymore. It's an actual homecoming… Even if nobody's there anymore. Setting old ghosts."

"You're going for Laphicet's wish?"

"No, this is for myself." She looked her in the eyes. "Just, I think it's time for me to stop fighting. To finally say, 'I can set aside my blade, and live'."

Eleanor listened, curled up. So close they could kiss. "I think you already have."

Her eyes softened. They embraced, holding each other's body close. Lips locked, tasting their lips.

"E-eleanor… After this last trip…" She swallowed her words. "I don't have anything to give right now, but I… Will you be with me? All of you, for all of me?"

"Yes… Yes, I do."

Home.

It is where the heart's at.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Aball remained exactly as they left it three years ago. A ghost town with a destroyed house, blown to bits in Velvet's rage. An idyllic, empty, and beautiful tomb, only closed off by loose barricades. Flowers planted every so often for the dead. Not even the wanderers wanted to leave anything in such a place.

By the cliffside, next to the ancient ruins, the former sealing grounds of Innominat, Velvet with Eleanor at her side, holding two bouquets. The last survivor of Aball took one bouquet and approached the large monument. She set one down, crouching on both knees. Eleanor stood a few steps back, letting her do what she needed to do.

"The last time I was here, I came and brought destruction." She prayed. "Always so headstrong. It was what got me here, in front of all you. Even if you all are gone, your memories, good and ill, live on in me. Wherever I go, Aball will always live on in my heart."

She stood back up, holding the other set of flowers. Eleanor held her hand out, helping her along. They remained silent, walking through the abandoned village. When they arrived at her old home, a Normin was already by the graves, tending to some flowers that grew by.

"Who are you?" Eleanor asked first as Velvet took the flowers herself.

"Just another normin, one that's travelled with Artorius when he was just by himself."

"What?"

"My name is Orkney, former normin under King Claudin and later Lord Artorius." He bowed.

"What's a Normin like you doing all the way in an abandoned village like this?"

"It happened a few years ago." He turned back to the flowers, watering them.

"I followed a rumor about Artorius. I heard that he had finally learned to live again. Happy after all those years. He was also so… serious, so emotional. He just kept blaming and blaming himself for Claudin's death, even when he was running his oath to its limits. Always doubted, sometimes narrow-minded. Peace had lived for so long.

"I arrived here when Lord Melchior and Lord Artorius were came. I stayed hidden, watching what was going on. They were arguing. Artorius wanted to leave some flowers for this grave, but Melchior disagree, as he always did with his love for flowers. So they compromised, they planted Princessia flowers and left without a word."

Orkney turned around, looking at Velvet, seeing her turned away, gripping the bouquet tighter.

"Do you know what the Princessia means in the language of flowers?"

"An irreplaceable treasure, or wishing someone well for years to come."

"Indeed." He set the pail aside. "Celicia Crowe… it's strange why he gave an epitaph for her, yet the next grave has one. He possibly couldn't think of one, driven into such despair. Enough to try and seal the emotions of all living beings in the world again. Or, maybe, it was also for himself."

Velvet stepped forward, bringing Eleanor besides her. The two crouched down at the grave, and Velvet leaving her bouquet on the grave itself.

"Orkney, can I ask you something? Would it be possible to write the epitaph for her?"

"Of course, what shall I write?"

"'A life reborn has returned to earth. With all the kindness, consideration, memories, and love she bore, I promise to take all her love, hope, and grief forever in my heart.'"

Orkney bowed his head, raising a small twig as he flicked it. An arte scribed her words into the stone, cleanly and clearly. Hot flashes of red and yellow ended as the epithet was complete.

"There. I guess it's all said and done. I hoped somebody would save him from himself and my prays have been answered." He turned to Velvet. "Even if it ended with his death, the trials he had done, I thank you former Lord of Calamity."

The raven-haired woman broke a sliver of a smile. "You knew."

"There's nobody else that'd visit this gravesite but closest kin. I heard he grew up with a younger sister and brother-in-law. There'd be nobody else but you two. I will continue to make sure these graves go untouched, even if the story behind them is lost. Take care." He waddled away, taking the pail.

Velvet felt her body shiver. It was weird, finally coming down to this. The adventures they had, the lives they touched. All for it to come home again.

"Mom… Dad… Celicia… Arthur… I've decided to keep fighting. No longer for revenge. I hope to live on even in this cruel and heartless world. Not just by myself, but with another. I've brought Eleanor with me here. You all understand, don't you? We'll go about the world, helping who we can. Not under titles, but as another human being. I'll continue to fight, and should punishment rain down upon me, I will continue to fight."

Eleanor spoke up too,

"I'll be sure she takes care of herself. No more bundles of stupid, no more charging into the thick of things. As a human being, just another person on this earth. Exorcist, Malak, daemon, human. We're all a part of this world, even if we can't see some. From Eizen to Rokurou to Maotelus, if the Heavenly Steppes open again, it'll be a miracle made by our hands."

"Life is a battle, but nobody said that battle can't have somebody with you. Now and forever. Always." Velvet's eyes watered, turning to Eleanor who listened, having tears drop down her face.

She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

In the distance trees, watching from a perch, a top-hatted normin and a witch smiled, leaving the two alone. The witch leaned against the tree, titling her hat down and spoke.

"Love,

Such a strange and curious thing."

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, that threesome will be a bonus chapter, compared to AO3, where it is its own additional fic


	13. Night of Solace Reprise

"Having a big dinner will be worth it."

"But getting all these groceries?"

"You know, for leftovers."

The former Exorcist sighed, walking with her beloved through the vendors of Loegres. Her home wasn't too far from the major city of the Midgand Empire, but not too far from the lively people. From her training in Eastgand, it just seemed like this place would be the best for her. The fulcrum of the everything and just close enough to the Empyrean's Throne to talk with Maotelus.

Passing through the stalls, Velvet eyed a few fish. "What are you feeling today?"

"Mhmm, how about some salmon or roe?" She looked around.

"Simple enough." She took just a few seconds before getting the fish she wanted.

"Looks a little too pink." Eleanor commented, grabbing a few tomatoes and basil.

"That type of pink is all fine by me."

Shrugging, they paid their food and headed to Eleanor's small home. It was suited for a single person and maybe a friend, but still, compared to the other houses, it was notably smaller.

"Here we are Velvet." The redhead chuckled, unlocking, and swinging the door. "My modest home."

Eleanor let her bag aside, taking a seat in her one-seated chair. It was simple living for a single person. A bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a main living area with a fireplace. She was amazed she could find such a place in the areas surrounding Loegres.

Velvet wandered around, sticking her finger against the wooden finish. "You really don't stay here that often, huh?"

"I'm always going from one side of the continent to the next. Tiring, but I go with the large caravans."

"How's the daemon problems going?"

"Those that could be purified, were. People like Rokurou… Well, sometimes it's not possible."

She lifted her finger from the wood. A line of dust covered her digit. A deep sigh followed. "Guess he's just a little too bloodthirsty."

"Maotelus didn't seem to mind."

"If only more people were like our little band of rogues."

"I wouldn't be surprised if something like us wandered about."

"What? Wanting to destroy the world order?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Velvet clicked her tongue, wandering about the main room, looking all around her. The bags of fish and potatoes swaying at every face turn she did.

"You know, if I clean the house and you get to cooking, we'll have the entire evening to ourselves." Eleanor suggested, placing the groceries on the table.

"Alright."

Velvet rolled her sleeves up and got to work. Amazing, and thankfully, Eleanor had sets of knives, strainers, and all a small stove. Behind her back, Eleanor rolled up her sleeves and wondered where to start. Her room was the cleanest. After all, it was the only place she really used. So, the next parts were…

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The two sunk into their own little worlds, dutifully skirting around each other. Occasionally, they bumped into one another, with one or the other wrapping their hands around the other's waist. A small peck on the cheek passed their lips before getting back to work.

A few hours passed before Eleanor swiped the sweet off her brow and nodded. The house was completely clean. Maybe not the way Velvet would've wanted it, remembering her last spat with the Van Eltia crew, but enough so she wouldn't complain. The fireplace burned brightly as night fell. A bit tired, her senses were in full swing. Her nose picked up the scent.

Fresh grilled tomatoes with salmon and cheese.

"Dinners ready!" Velvet called as she set the table for them both.

As she walked over, Eleanor's mouth formed a small 'o'. During their adventure, Velvet was the primary chef, despite missing her sense of taste. She always relied on Maotelus to taste test the food, but they always came out delicious, whether by intuition or experience. They were delicious meals, regardless, but she always made them as pragmatic as possible.

Velvet dropped all pretenses to make this her best meal.

Lightly melted cheese, turned a light brownish color covered the larger slices of tomatoes. Basil leaves accented the top, some in smaller sliced pieces. The tomatoes themselves were slightly grilled, small black chars across its rims, leaking fresh juices. All this laying on top of a cooked pink salmon. Its smell wavered across her nose. The thought and the reality finally clashed.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I – Uhh, it's pretty good but I think we're missing one last thing." Eleanor placed her cleaning stuff away and hurried to the cabinet. "Here, a new wine."

She looked aside. "I guess I'm old enough…"

"Come on, why not?"

"Not too much ok?"

The former Exorcist smiled, fetching glasses as they took their seat besides one another. Scooting close, she took a bite. The rich-texture of the cheese danced with the acidy juices of the tomato, gelling all together with the bond taste of salmon. She hummed, closing her eyes in complete bliss.

"Is it good?" Velvet asked, seeing her partner's elated face.

"Delicious. If we had more time during our journey…"

"I would've had the entire pirate crew on me, demanding for seconds or thirds." Velvet laughed. "I wonder how Eizen's crew is doing."

"The same as always, exploring and piracy, doing odd jobs here and there." She dragged her wine glass over. "Everybody's gone on with their lives. Whether it was returning to a life of solitude or battles, we're brought together because of you."

"All because of a vengeful vendetta."

"A toast then." Eleanor held her glass over. "To friends across the world."

She smiled, dragging her glass along and clanking it with hers. "What a crew…"

Dinner passed by, laughing at old jokes, how much the world stayed the same, how ridiculous the description of the 'Lord of Calamity' was getting. Every time their talked, a bit more of their wine disappeared. By the time they were done with dinner, a good half of the wine was gone.

Eleanor felt the effects of alcohol before. Depth perception disappeared, everything felt like going through a thick haze or fog. As for Velvet, she turned a bit mellow. Casual. Her muscles all relaxed. The sharpened edge around her eyes dulled. Just like that night three years ago. In Aball and Port Zekson.

There was no point in trying to clean up after themselves now. No space existed between their chairs, hips touching, hot breath mixing. Their hands intertwined, nuzzling each other's cheeks.

"Y-you're a happy drunk." Velvet smirked.

"It's been so long… Why don't we take this… to the fireplace?"

They slowly stood up, using each other as a crutch over. The warmth of the fire was so inviting, crackling, and burning from the cedar wood she had. While the smell filled the room, the ashes didn't. Sitting on the carpet, Eleanor leaned over, sneaking her fingers across her sides.

"Y-you remember!" The former Lord of Calamity gasped and giggled.

"I'm not letting you go~" She traced her fingers, attacking like little drones, just enough to get her relaxed. Her lips were so red, so real, so kissable.

Eleanor took no chances. Amid her love's laughing, she pressed her lips against hers, locking them in sweet bliss. Her eyes closed, tugging Velvet on top of her. Nothing but the sound of the fire cracking and their lips. Kissing by the fire, they took off their clothes, basking in the warm of each other and fire.

"You're the first thing I could ever taste…" Velvet tugged away, kissing down her neck. Down her collarbone, down her chest. Unclipping her bra, Eleanor returned the favor. Despite their bare bodies, they only kissed again.

Small tears swelled in their eyes. Three years for the new Shephard. A dazed dream so real, yet so fake for the Lord of Calamity. Both lived, regretted, fought, and loved for the world the way it is now. Give and take. And yet life gave them one more chance. A miracle had occurred, and they took it.

"What in the world did I do to fall in love with you?" They whispered.

Amid their kisses and cries, Eleanor felt a bump between her legs. A soft smile and giggle escaped her lips. "You still have it."

The former therion weakly chuckled, pulling down her panties. Drunk and uninhibited, she let her erect cock flopped out. "I guess I do…"

"Velvet…" The redhead pulled down her panties, tossing them aside. "Take me. I want you… I'm not even sure if we can _have_ a child but…"

Eleanor said enough. Velvet pressed herself on top of her, their kisses ignited a long-awaited lust. Tongues rolled, wrapped, and batted each other. Their chests rubbed hard nipples, sparking pleasure at every turn. She pumped deep in her love's sex, her girth filling every crevasse. Faster with every thrust, the redhead slowly latched her legs around her backside, locking her down.

Her breathing tremored, stomach and body shaking. She was so _close_ …

"C-cum in me, Velet!"

Those four words pushed her off edge. Ramming her shaft deep, her tip press against her cervix. Warm white liquid gushed out, covering her entrance and womb in a pearl coat. Her legs gave out in pleasure and fatigue as she licked her love's lips.

"Haaa…" She breathed, nuzzling Eleanor's cheeks.

"You're still hard…" She grinned. "My turn~"

It was a simple trick, flipping herself on top with her hooked legs, yet letting her down with soft touch. Her back faced her, propped up by her knees. Not a single word as she lifted her hips and slammed down. Velvet gasped, digging her hands into the carpet and wood. Eleanor turned back, seeing her love in pure ecstasy. She smiled, thrusting her hips up and down her shaft.

Back and forth, left and right, the former Exorcist took sadistic joy in gyrating her hips, getting every face her love made with her hips. Panting, she lowered her body, riding her love's shaft as fast as she could.

Velvet screamed Eleanor's name, orgasming again in her love's sex. A little bulge inflated just below her stomach, filled with air and their liquid love. She gasped happily, twisting around, and laying on top of her black-haired girlfriend.

"You tricky-little..!" As much as Velvet tried, she couldn't find the words. There were no words she could say, bathing in their afterglow. By the fireplace, sharing each other's warmth, there was no happier place she could be.

No, there was one thing she wanted to do.

The former therion pounced up, flipping her love on all fours with her on top.

"Waah! W-what are you..?!"

In a single thrust, she quelled her question. Eleanor's toes and fingers curled in, sinking into the new feeling. She turned her head, seeing her lover's lustful face. Velvet's hunger took over, pounding her in and out. With her only arm, she wrapped around her chest, groping her chest. Loud moans bounced around their home. What was love turned to lust and feeling her girlfriend's warm, real body is what she wanted. What she needed.

And in a single climax, they collapsed on the carpet, completely and utterly spent.

Just two women, one on top of the other. Hot, sweaty, tired, and loved. Even so, Velvet crawled herself to Eleanor's face, smooching her lips as she returned in full.

"Mhmmm…" The redhead giggled, twisting herself back around on her back, holding her love close. "Remember the last time we were like this?"

"We were heading to our final battle, unsure of what would happen next." She breathed, cuddling close.

"Now we're heading to another… A family together."

"Y-you think..?"

"I know so."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The Mayvin Clan thoroughly looked over its history. As the right hands of the Pact-Keepers and other powerful figures with strong resonance, they sought to change the world for the better. While they disagreed on things, they all believed they were doing the right thing. Arguments would be swayed over and issues worked out.

In the past three years, the heads looked back again.

It was the first time in their long history where two members personally fought one another. Where the ideals of one did not match the other's. They clashed, physically. And one fell.

Magillanica Lou Mayvin was exiled not only for their ignorance, but to ensure that their influence could no longer directly result in the world's change.

It was their penance and their reflection.

It was a quiet and lonely road she travelled, constantly away to watch the world change as she listened.

But, perhaps, fortune favored the patient.

Bienfu tilted his hat upright again, waddling back to Magilou's side. He sighed, shaking his head. "Who would've ever thought somebody like Miss Eleanor would fall in love with somebody like Velvet?"

"Life is strange Bienfu, dear." The witch reprimanded him. "Everyone we travelled with was an example of that."

"But to think something like _this_ to happen."

Magilou laughed, looking up from her scribble book. "Ha! A miracle of strange proportions, a chance of life, born of two women! Such an idea only existed in fiction! And yet, here we are."

He narrowed his eyes. "You aren't going to write another naughty book are you?"

"Anything for a little pretty gald. All of those debts are piling up!"

The blonde mellowed out, slapping the book to its slot on her belt. She sighed, leaning against the small bench,

"King Claudin's words, distorted by the old man… Wonder if he intentionally did that himself or went the easy route to fix the world. Malevolence has been a curse since time immortal, swaying the world from its greatest moments to its knees in but an instance… You could say, in the end, malevolence wins."

The normin turned to her, eyes widened. "W-whu, what do you mean?"

"Malevolence. You could say it's the darkness of all our hearts. Our true forms. It is darkness. And in that darkness, it grows. Some people are constantly generating it. What separates daemons from regular humans is just mindful reason. It is a barrier, protecting us from what normal people will see as insanity.

"Malevolence is humanity. And what Zui Fuu said, it has been with us forever. It is resilient. It tests humans resolve, taints reason to callousness, justice to vengeance, and love to doubt. Even the smallest cracks are all it takes to break a heart. It is infinitely resilient and it will stick with humans until they disappear from this earth.

"Or until something like Innominat dominates humanity forever."

"I-is there a way for Zui Fuu's wish to become reality?"

"Ha! The game's been rigged right from the beginning! A cruel and hapless fate befitting by those wishing destruction against their will, for reasons that they themselves could not come to understand!" Magilou waved her arms out, fingers rolled around a quill. "The Seraphim do not care for how long they must wait, to prolong such a game is but child's play. They have waited this long. They can wait a little while longer.

"And yet… and yet…

"Despite all of this, for all the pain and suffering and hate that breeds about these lands, there are those that desire the dawn. Maotelus, Rokurou, some of the remaining Exorcist that managed to reestablish their bonds with a malak. Those bastards upstairs can wait all they wait, this is the world we live in and it's not anymore real or fake as their own!"

"Miss Magilou, you're getting really fired up about this. Just like when you were exiled and you tossed the Mayvin emblem at them!"

The witch chuckled, playing with the brim of her hat. "Mhmm, those old farts were confused. How deviant I was. How proudly I took this role. I can't make any changes, I can't do anything but watch… But it's always been about the little things that make this world. It is cruel, uncaring, hostile. And we live here, thrive here, love here."

She turned to the side, stretching her legs for a moment.

"You've been given one more chance, Velvet Crowe. Not many people have the ability. Has the Revenger buried her rage to become a Guardian Angel?"

Magilou eyed a nearby house, seeing shadows in the window shift around. Flicking her fingers, an arte was cast, listening through the wood.

"She's so beautiful…"

"She has your hair."

"And your eyes."

"Eleanor…" The voice paused. "Do you think, I'd make a good mother?"

"Velvet, I've seen you at your worst. I've been at your side, fighting, caring, at your best. At your lowest, at your highest. When I said 'yes', I know I made the right choice. For the first time in a long while, you're doubting yourself."

"Y-you're right… I'm just feeling… emotional…"

The other voice laughed, cradling the smaller shadow. "What will we name her?"

"Boudica… Yes. Boudica."

"Boudica Crowe or Hume?"

"We'll figure that out later."

Magilou snapped her fingers, ending her peeping ears.

"Boudica. What a wonderful name. I will enjoy seeing you grow in this world."


	14. Bonus Chapter: Dawn of Solace

There's always been something about Velvet Crowe.

A simple girl from the village of Aball, her brother-in-law was a former Exorcist, and she travelled the world with her younger brother. From the breath-taking beaches of Islegand to the other side of the known continents to Endgand, she's met people she'd never known to exist.

The Nodachi Swordwielding Rangetsu Brothers, Shigure and Rokurou.

The Twin Lovers, Oscar Dragonia and Teresa Linares.

Witches, dragons, pirates and more.

Yet, when she returned home, her heart longed for something more.

Niko Garlan, her closest friend. Despite all the boys turned men in the village and the nearby port, she never seemed interested in them. All the passes she took, all the turndowns, Niko seemed to forever be by herself. Understanding and compassionate.

Perhaps that's why she felt torn between her and another.

Eleanor Hume. An Exorcist she met while Laphicet and her travelled around the globe. A Praetor travelling, righting wrongs. A paragon of the times, the known hero of the people. Yet, for somebody of that stature, she was so… homely. Down to earth.

They've chatted for a while, being escorted from one village to another. The Abbey could've asked anybody else to do it, but Eleanor insisted. What started as simple small talk became comfortable. Like she felt a connection, longing deep in the back of her head. When they parted ways, she promised to keep in contact through mail.

Two people in her life. And Velvet didn't know who to pick.

Another thing about Velvet was her condition.

She had always had it. It's something she was born with and kinda accepted. Arthur was shocked at first but came to understand. It was a part of her. Unfortunately, this brought about a 'talk' with her.

"Velvet, I know you're trying to decide, but remember that you are dealing with two hearts." Arthur nodded. In some ways, it was practice with talking to his son.

"Mhmm, but think of it this way." Celicia giggled, giving little Mordred his food. "Once you get married, I'll have to bake you a velvet cake."

Arthur slowly turned his head back to his wife, groaning from the joke. His son, Mordred, giggled, fiddling with a carrot. He sighed, turning back to his sister-in-law.

"But you want to go through with this idea? Having both meet?"

"Yeah, just… girl talk." Velvet smiled.

"If you say so. You've explored the world, seeing the differences between here and there. Maybe you could combine both."

Velvet hugged him tightly, excliting an 'ooph!' from him. "Thanks Arthur!"

So where exactly does that leave them now?

Niko had never been outside Aball besides the port. But thankfully, Eleanor said she'd meet them there. She was off for an entire month! A vacation was something they needed for all the hard-work they did. Saying their goodbyes for now, Velvet and Niko left the village, some large backpacks for their money and clothes.

"I've heard of Eleanor Hume before, I can't believe you got to meet her! And got an invitation for a vacation with a hero!" Niko beamed, clamoring over Velvet's shoulder.

"It was coincidence." She tried brushing it off. "Let's try and be on our best behavior ok?"

"I'm not a child."

Passing through the stone gates of Taliesin, they were greeted with the splashing of ocean waves, the vast beating sounds of life. People jumped, skipped, and ran across stony bridges. Niko rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"Aww, salt in my eyes…" She whined.

Velvet laughed, helping her old friend with a light rag. Walking down the stairs to the central hub, she spotted a very familiar spot of reddish hair. The way the sun trilled across the water drops, reflecting the light off her growing smile, she looked angelic. Perfect. Beautiful.

Niko giggled, muscles fidgeting like hyperactive puppy.

"Velvet Crowe! Glad to see you again! And you must be Niko –"

"Niko Garlan! OHMYGOSHI'MSUCHAHUGEFANOFYOURS!"

Eleanor's eyes widened, holding her hand out. "Niko! Right! Pleased to meet you too!"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Haha! The ocean…!" Niko yelled into the oblivion of the open sea, fishing rod in hand. She wasn't getting sea-sick unlike a few people onboard, but her vitality was something else.

"Hey, watch what you're doing now. We don't want you to fall overboard." Eleanor culled her in, seeing her line yank.

"All the way in Eastgand, you could only see the other far islands, but I never thought I'd be going further."

"The world's a bigger place, just gotta take the first step." The redhead turned to Velvet, just relaxing over the railing. "Ha, you already so used to it, aren't you?"

"Travel around the world in a few months and you see all sorts of things. People, sailors, foods, and more." She laughed. "Probably the best thing I've ever done with Laphi."

Eleanor chuckled. "Don't see why you wouldn't think like that."

"Heey, do you think we'll catch some big ones today?" Niko chimed in, watching the rods bob along.

"Let's wait and see!"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Niko smiled, watching the erupting geysers spray water across the eroded chasm. Even the coarse salty water splashing.

"Is it true that they sometimes shoot out cooked crabs or fish?" she asked.

"I've never seen in happen before." The redhead shook her head. "But I heard of a few people that did."

"I saw somebody with a cooked crab walk by." Velvet shrugged. The two looked over, shocked. "It could've just been somebody walking with food."

All the talk about food made their stomachs growl. Thankfully, Velvet made their lunches. From her bag, she tugged out three long paper rolls. Sandwiches filled with prickleboar meat, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cheese and more. She tossed them to her friends, nagging them from the air.

Sitting over some outcropped rocks, the young tomboy grinned as her two friends bit into the sandwich and happily sighed. Those were the faces she wanted to see.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The northern part of the world was colder, and finding shelter amid the sudden changing weather meant travelers beware. Thankfully, there were a few shelter houses along the path, freshly stocked too. While Velvet was away, taking a bath, the two girls sat on the edges of the bed.

Familiarity settled in between them, sneaking jokes, secrets, and other tricks to find the best way to tease Velvet.

"I've tried convincing her to cut her hair shorter because she complains about washing it." Niko sighed, feeling Eleanor comb through her hair. "She just brushes it off."

"Explains why she's taking so long." She hummed, "She talked about you when I was escorting her and her brother. And you even more than what she says."

"Thank you!" She grinned back, grabbing the comb. "Your turn!"

Eleanor turned around, letting the other redhead brush through her hair. Gently, she tugged away at knots. Despite all the duties of an Exorcist and all the missions and fame, she was soft. Like a cloud, just following between the comb. Niko gulped, letting her finger play around a small lock of hair.

"What do you use? For your hair I mean." She asked.

"Just some home-made shampoo from Midgand. I can give you the name if you wanna look for it."

"N-no, no, no! I mean, it _is_ your style and…" Niko ended nervously chuckling, putting the comb to the side. "… Velvet talked about you too. I've only read what the news tells me and rumors. A paragon of hope, the knight of Exorcists, a travelling hero for those in despair. Saving any and everybody… Yet when she talked about you, there's something more… down-to-earth about everything.

"You're so beyond my league."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, patting the other girl on the shoulder. "I don't think you give yourself credit. How long have you known Velvet?"

"Since we were little kids."

"Exactly. You've seen her at her highest. You've seen her at her lowest. The way she talks about you, always been there… She sometimes refer to you as her sunshine. I'm kinda jealous of that friendship you have with her."

"Y-you are?" She blinked. "W-wow, I'd never expect to hear _that_."

They awkwardly chuckled, scooting a little closer. Red patches swelled in Niko's cheek. "H-heey, did Velvet ever tell you about her… extension?"

"Her? No. Her brother? Sort of."

"What? He told you?" Niko's eyes bugged out.

"Weell… It kinda slipped his mouth when we were passing through Westgand. He promised me not to tell anybody."

"Oh. So, you aren't freaked out about it?"

"It took me a moment, but it's a part of Velvet right? It doesn't change what I think of her."

Niko heavily sighed. At least she understood. Or at least, appeared to understand. Already, she moved close, legs already touching.

"Y-you know, I think I know a way to tease Velvet."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

She leaned in, Eleanor turning her ear close.

"Maybe if we… made-out?"

The Exorcist pulled away, a stunned look on her face. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Velvet's trusted friends, the two people she invited for a small vacation around the world, just making out?

"A-are you sure?" Eleanor finally coughed, not entirely displeased with the suggestion. "I mean, wouldn't she feel a little… jealous?"

Niko turned her head, "Oh, but she doesn't know that I know that she likes us both."

"Really?"

"Really. The way she talks, blushes, smiles for both of us. You really never saw that? I think… she's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what? Choosing between us?"

"At least, I think so."

The other redhead sat back, pondering on her words. Come to think about it, Velvet's friend was right. "I can see why she's brewing this by herself. But what can we do?"

"How about this?" She closing her eyes, and kissed her.

Not forceful or passive, just a simple press of her lips. What felt like hours, lasted for a brief second. Niko pulled away, coughing.

"Uhh, yeah…" The village girl chuckled, playing with a small lock of hair. "It's just because damnit, you're beautiful and my idol, but this trip, I can understand why Velvet fell for you."

Eleanor gulped. Words were lost. It was true; she did have feelings for Velvet. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, or maybe it was her sisterly care to Laphicet that she admired, but she felt that there was something about her that was special.

In her confusion, she looked at Niko. There was something adorable behind her smile, and idolatry. A spark of ingenuity and love that could only come from somebody that's been with her for most of their life. In her own way, she was jealous of that bond. To feel and touch her heart in a way that didn't seem like she needed to double-check herself.

Finally mustering her words, she said, "H-how about we wait until Velvet comes out before we, you know?"

Almost on cue, Velvet pushed the door open. Wrapped in a towel, her eyes turned to Niko then back to Eleanor. By the look on her face, she heard what they were talking about. Silently, she took a seat on the bed, squeezing herself between the two.

"You two were getting along pretty well." She spoke, drying the last bits of hair.

"I'm… sorry, Velvet." Eleanor spoke first.

"I'm not mad." She leaned back. "… I should've known you two figured it out. Why we had this trip to ourselves."

Eleanor and Niko stayed silent. Did they agree? Did they disagree? Did they hate her? Their eyes looked at her, then to each other. And suddenly,

They kissed her on the cheek.

Her cheeks turned scarlet. Pupils shrinking and hands clammy. "W-what?"

"We understand Velvet." Niko smiled. "I've been your friend since ever. I know when something's upsetting you. And well, truth be told, I kinda like Eleanor too…"

The Exorcist chuckled back. "I'd be lying if I didn't like you too Niko…"

"Then how about a kiss?"

Hesitantly, carefully, they leaned in. Velvet moved first, kissing her closest friends. Three lips haphazardly sucking on one another. Awkward trying to manage two of them, worse when Velvet tossed her towel aside. Eleanor broke off first, undressing. Niko giggled, pulling her best friend over. Arms hugged over, tugging, and pulling with each kiss. Their tongues suckled on each other until Eleanor pulled Velvet back.

Clothes laying to the side of the bed, folded neatly. Niko almost laughed; she was such a stickler. Stripping down to nothing, she tossed her clothes aside, taking both girls down on the bed.

"I bet your rock-hard now~" The village girl smirked, unravelling her towel. A grin spread from ear to ear as she saw Velvet's cock flop out.

Eleanor gasped, staring at her shaft. "It really is true."

"Heey, Ellie, why don't you help me~" Niko grabbed her cock, stroking it slowly. Taking the chance, she did.

Velvet squirmed into the bed, breathing heavily. Their hands felt like magic, working up and down her length. Even with foreplay, she wanted to cum. But she held herself back, wincing as their wanting faces.

"I think we've done enough for now." Niko pulled her hand away. "But I get first ride."

The girls crawled over the bed, Eleanor straddling her sex over Velvet's head and Niko toying her cock between her folds.

"You good there, Velvet?" Eleanor asked.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous."

"Don't be."

Without a warning, her best friend sunk her body on her cock. Her senses flared. Velvet cocked her head forward, and kissed Eleanor's folds. She tasted sweet, like something she remembered from something long ago. Hungry for more, she dove her tongue in, swirling for every crease of her sex. Hands rested on her ass, groping. She never knew how soft yet firm her butt was.

The Exorcist moaned, pulling Niko close as they kissed. Cupping her chest up, her partner did the same. Erect nipples flicked, pressed, and glided over one another. Her mind went blank, the lingering will for more pleasure. Ravenous hungry took over, pulling on the other redhead's tongue.

For Niko, she drowned in pleasure. Bucking her hips up and down, and Eleanor smooching her, she wanted nothing less. Even with her hands cupping her chest, she kept up by her knees. If it wasn't for the soft bed, she'd be complaining.

A beat set between all three of them. For every kiss, a tug. For every thrust, a push. Faster, and faster, their locks of love and lust unshackled before sated breath and hunger took hold.

One last push, a single moment brought them close. Over the edge, they climaxed, screaming. And just seconds later, they collapsed on the bed, utterly spent. Warm, ropey liquid oozed from Niko's entrance. Velvet continued to smack her lips from Eleanor's love. Eleanor purring from Niko's taste. Everything was sensitive, and warm.

"I hope you're ready for round two…" Velvet breathed.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"Ok, ok, I had enough." Eleanor shook her head, facing straight into the couch. There was no emotion in her face. Just emptiness.

"What? You asked me about the dream." Velvet smugly leaned back in the chair.

"Did you really need to get into the details?"

"You asked for it, then complained when it didn't go fast enough."

"And now, I'm regretting ever asking. Just why?"

"Because after that, all three of us got married. We had two kids each."

"Oh. My. Gods." Cheeks burning as red as her hair, Eleanor sunk further.

"You know, we can always have another one."

"Not right now!"

She teased her enough. The former therion walked over, sitting beside her. "You feeling alright?"

Eleanor rolled back up, leaning against her shoulder. "Just tired. Little Boudica's a fighter. Just like you."

"But when she quiets down, she's a little angel."

A little cry called. Eleanor sighed, tapping on Velvet's shoulder. "She's yours now."

Chuckling, Velvet got up and nodded. She patted Eleanor's head before heading off. "Have a good nap."

Months since her 'resurrection' and one again, her life changed. To say the least, Velvet's life has been one dramatic change from one to another. From revenge, to hope, she took upon the dice that fate rolled for her. But this change, this one time, Velvet took control and held it deeply.

She opened the door, seeing little fingers and legs kicking up inside a cradle. Inside, she saw their little daughter. Her eyes were golden like her own, but her hair shared Eleanor's scarlet color. Carefully, Velvet cradled her up.

Boudica looked around. The touch of Velvet's iron-hand bracing her with her other holding her. Her face soured, fuzzing.

"Ssh, ssh…" Velvet whispered, rocking her back and forth. The little baby cooed, extending her little arms out. She took a seat, letting her play with a free finger. She grabbed the finger, giggling from her mother's warm touch.

So small. So precious. So lively. A life born of two people once enemies, then confidents and now lovers.

She couldn't believe. She could never believe. Velvet pinched herself, asked so many times. Just be to sure it wasn't another dream. For somebody like her to have a second chance. Deep in her heart, she knows that she couldn't repay the lives she's taken. The harsh reactions of her own actions.

To live was to atone? No, even then, to absolutely devote one's life like that, she could never do. She wasn't like Rokurou to that extend. But to give back life, no matter how small, into the world. This was what she could do. Small victories. It's how it all should have been.

As Boudica let her mother's finger go, she smiled, nestling her head into her bosom. And the smile on Velvet Crowe's face grew as radiant as dawn's first light.


End file.
